Prank Wars!
by Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi
Summary: A fic written by Jedi Kay-Kenobi & Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi. The Jedi Temple is in chaos with the war between two sides of the Jedi: The notorious Pranksters and the Jedi Council - those still loyal to them. Who will win and take control? Antics, humour and mayhem included. Cover drawn by AJSK
1. The Prank Wars?

**This is the Story of Jedi Kay-Kenobi and Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi. We have both posted this to our accounts and both equally wrote this, though Jedi Kay-Kenobi wrote more awesomely. :D Enjoy!**

WAR! THE JEDI TEMPLE IS IN COMPLETE CHAOS!

A MASTER PRANKSTER HAS GATHERED UP THE PADAWAN LEARNERS AND HAS WRECKED MAYHEM AND HAVOC UPON THE JEDI IN THE SERENE TEMPLE!

PRANKS ARE EVERYWHERE! DANGER IS AROUND EVERY CORNER! JEDI ARE BEING ATTACKED BY THE MASTER PRANKSTER! AND NO ONE SEEMS CAPABLE OF STOPPING IT!

NOW, OBI-WAN KENOBI, THE LAST JEDI TO CURRENTLY BE AWAY ON A MISSION AND AVOID THE MAYHEM, NOW RETURNS, COMPLETELY UNAWARE OF THE RECENT EVENTS THAT HAVE TAKEN PLACE HERE!

FALLING VICTIM TO A PRANK UPON HIS RETURN, OBI-WAN MUST NOW DISCOVER WHO THIS MYSTERY PRANK MASTER IS... AND BRING HIM TO JUSTICE...

As Obi-Wan Kenobi walked into the Jedi Temple all he could think about were a few hours of nice meditation, closely followed by a hot cup of tea and the serenity of silence. Since he had been away, he was desperate to relax and enjoy the tranquility the temple offered. It made an extraordinary change to the endless sounds of battle and cries he had grown accustomed to over the harsh weeks he had been away tending to the war. So, of course, the Jedi Master never expected anything to be... out of the ordinary.

Unfortunately for him, it was... The second that he walked into the large, majestic halls, everything was out of order. Several of the marble busts that had been made to honor all of the lost Jedi during the war were either fallen to the ground in pieces or vandalized in various ways. Pink ribbons were slung carelessly like drapes around the remaining statues that stood proud. Obi-Wan had to admit to himself that even he, the reserved Jedi Master, found it rather amusing.

From the corner of his eye, he could see a youngling of about ten years of age walk through the hallway. Before he could call out to him, an ambush occurred. Several younglings and Padawans jumped out from behind the pedestals of the busts, their tunics displaying a symbol of some sort, and attacked the child with silly string and shaving cream.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened to the size of saucers, astonishment sparkling in his blue irises at the Padawans remarkable and very un-Jedi like behavior.

"Hey!" He called out to the marauding younglings in his very famous stern tone, as he began to stride towards them, a frown lining his features. The younglings turned their gazes suddenly towards him before yelling at the top of their voices together in surprise, before thundering out of the hallways, each youngling in turn shoving one another out of the way into the graffiti painted walls like a stampede of horrendous Wildebeests. The attacked Padawan, being carried away to places unknown.

He was able to capture one youngling as he was pushed against a wall and left behind. The trembling six year old looked like he was about to cry as Obi-Wan walked over to him. Then, quickly put on a brave face, one that looked very familiar to the Older Jedi Master. A face much like his Padawan used to wear. The defiant and courageous face of the youngling soon crumbled when The Negotiator stood in front of him, easily towering over the small child. Obi-Wan gazed upon the trembling boy with his azure eyes. The boy's emerald eyes were wide and trying to attach themselves onto anything but him. His rosy pink lips... so thin were trembling rapidly, as if the boy was standing on Hoth with just his under tunic on, letting the freezing cold air bite at him.

From the corner of his eye, Obi-Wan noticed the symbol that was in the boy's beige tunic just at the corner. The Oily black symbol was formed into an A and an S swirling into each other. They were outlined with the faintest bit of scarlet and gold.

Obi-Wan curiously outlined the symbol then looked at the boy. "Where did you get this? And what does it mean?"

The nervous boy swallowed what felt like a block of ice in his throat. The chilling cold he suddenly felt once swallowing the lump of "ice" his consciousness that created shot like the ignition of a lightsaber blade down his spine, making him quiver.

In a final act of courage - because he knew he was so going to be brought to the Council about this - he set his face into a courageous face of stone and lifted his raven head up to meet his gaze with the council member. His face flinched ever so slightly when his eyes met the calculating and expectant gaze of the Master. His azure orbs solidified like ice were pointed straight at him, striking right through him with the sharpness of a lightsaber blade, seeing straight through him. His ginger eye brows were raised in expectation, and his arms were folded tightly across his torso.

The boy stared at the towering figure for a few more seconds, gathering his final ounce of courage. In the strongest voice he could muster, he muttered, "The other Padawans have it, Master Kenobi," The boy gulped once again, trying to clutch at some more bravery. The boy constantly thought 'heart of a lion, heart of a lion'. "I can't tell you what it means, Master," He continued, his voice shaking slightly. "You must find that out yourself," His voice had lowered in pitch; almost to a whisper in the night. "For we are as stealthful as the night, and silent as the shadows that surround you." With that, the boy jumped up and darted past the confused Jedi Master and flitted around the corner in desperate search of the other Padawans.

Obi-Wan was going to run after the boy, but realized that it would be useless. The Padawan was long gone. Now if only he could figure out what that kirfing symbol meant. And what was happening to his beloved temple for that matter. He headed off towards the Jedi Council room to find that it was in shambles. Graffiti covered every corner with Yoda-Speak and cuss words that would make a bounty hunter blush. Obi-Wan was flabbergasted. Not only was his beloved home in an unruly shambles... but now the chambers! The highly respected council chambers... Where the most wisest and most powerful Masters within the Jedi Order would meet. Confetti string in a tangle of colors like the rainbow were strung all over the place, littering the floor and chairs.

He padded over to his chair adjacent to the doors and leant over to inspect it.

It was in utter shambles, with the padding ripped out and thrown across the floor. And Once again he spotted the symbol... The same symbol that the escaped Padawan bore. He leant back with a dumb-founded look on his handsome face and ran a hand through his thick ginger hair.

"What in BLAZES is going on here!"

A familiar Force presence came up behind him. He went to turn, but was blocked by two hands going around him: One to his mouth and the other around his waist. A huge amount of thick goo was dumped on top of Obi-Wan's hair and shortly followed by more confetti and bits of papers, which vaguely looked like a written reprimand from the council that had been shredded. Obi-Wan bucked the attacker away from him to reveal Anakin Skywalker's bright and shining face staring back at him, the symbol proudly shown on his shoulder.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan roared in the most menacing voice he could conjure. He was half gasping with each breath he took, his lips wordlessly moving as he tried to speak past his surprise and anger. "I should have known it was you!" Of course it would be him. The A and S. Anakin Skywalker. The fact that no serene Jedi would really do this. But Anakin was not a serene Jedi. He thrived on action. It was honestly that obvious that no one would know it was him causing the commotion. Even if it was right under their noses... until it was too late.

Anakin bowed mockingly and snapped his fingers. Several younglings, including the one that Obi-Wan had interrogated, came out of the air vents and surrounded Obi-Wan. "Now, Master, Will you join us or suffer the fate that the rest of the Jedi are?"

Obi-Wan stared at all the Padawans surrounding him. Each of their faces were lit up in glee, rather than the stoic expressions they were being trained to hold. Amusement danced vibrantly in their multi-colored irises. What should he do? As a Jedi, he was taught never to give in when interrogated or offered to join another side. But he was, after all, covered from head to toe in paper, confetti, and good old sticky glue - which by the way made his skin very itchy - seemed to make him think twice about that decision. 'I suppose going back to my ruly free Padawan days wouldn't hurt too much.' Swallowing the lump in his throat, though with a small half crooked smile, he croaked, "Fine. I'll join you,"

The Padawans jumped with joy and glee, yelling at the top of their voices, their eyes lit up like all the bright stars in the galaxy.

Anakin's daring smile broke out into a bright, cheesy grin. This was going to be fun.

"Excellent." Anakin gestured for his group, including Obi-Wan, to follow him to their secret hideout. Once inside, Anakin's brilliant plan was laid out.

"First, we surround the remaining Council members. They have moved most of their forces towards the meditation rooms, and have left the Hall of A Thousand Fountains open to a surprise attack. I need several of you to stage a fake attack then the rest of you will ambush them from behind, under the leadership of the best general in the entire Jedi order, besides me of course. I will stay with the fake attack group to persuade them that it is, indeed, an attack. Any questions?"

Obi-Wan was confused. Anakin was having a full out war against the Jedi Temple, using the younglings to get what he wanted. The question was, what did he want?

"And what do you plan on sabotaging them with?" Obi-Wan asked quizzically, bringing a hand up to stroke his chin in thought, quickly removing his hand from the sticky mess the glue had made. The glue was now turning solid, matting his hair. It would take hours to get out.

The Jedi Master wasn't entirely certain if Anakin estimated that his line of questioning was a plan to sabotage their own plans. He could assure Anakin that it wasn't. He didn't want to face the wrath of the chaos ruled group.

Anakin flashed his former master a devilish smile, blinking one shining sapphire eye at him. "You'll find out all in due time, my friend. Though... we do plan on giving a very special treat to Master Windu..." The gleam Obi-Wan caught in his former Padawans eye made him cringe internally. Who knew what the reckless Jedi Knight was going to do to him.

Anakin threw him a bottle of some sort, while going over to Ahsoka and conversing with her. Obi-Wan looked down at the strange liquid that was in the bottle to see that it was glue remover. Silently thanking the Force, he applied it to his beard and hair, instantly seeing the results. All of the confetti came out with a swipe of his hand. He looked back over at Anakin to see that his former Padawan had disappeared and left his Padawan in 'charge' of the troops. She was going from group to group of students, giving them instructions and training the youngest of them in the way of pranking. She had a certain impish smile outlining the side of her mouth, and Obi-Wan was itching to find out what.

Meanwhile, Anakin made his way silently to the storage room, being extremely careful to evade any patrols the rest of the council members were making.

He was glad he had his former mentor on his side. It would be a shame to have him a victim to the ultimate prank in Jedi history.

Anakin stalked into a storage cupboard nearby and entered it, slowly and carefully closing the door behind him so as not to make any noise. They couldn't afford to let this all blow up in smokes.

"Let's see what we got." He opened each and every box, using Force, until he finally found what he was looking for. "Wizard! They even gave me the detonator." He carefully picked up all of the smoke bombs and snuck back out.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Mace Windu came up behind the Chosen One with much glee. "Anakin Skywalker. I'm turning you in."

Anakin froze where he stood, wishing that if he had the ability, he would form a hole in the ground that would allow him to fall into and swallow his figure whole.

He quickly turned to face the elder Jedi, meeting his stern and cold gaze with a measured on. Dark eyes met sapphire and probed him, seeing straight into his soul. Calculating. Master Windu stood tall, his majestic brown cloak hanging over his shoulders and shrouding his mud colored tunic. The cloak was the only thing that allowed his figure to stand out in the shallow light. His broad arms were crossed in front of his chest, and he stared at Anakin with his trade mark stoic gaze.

"Master Windu," Anakin began, adopting an innocent tone to his voice, hoping to sweet talk the Korun master. 'Cos that will ever work,' "I was just, err... checking some stuff out! I thought I lost a spanner in here when I was fixing up that caretaker droid last weekend. I'm... missing a couple of tool kits."

Clearly, the older Jedi was not buying it, for his expression never so much as shifted as the sands of Tatooine's desert.

"Knight Skywalker," He began in a low tone. A tone he so oftenly used with him. "Don't think for a second I am going to buy that. You are coming with me, and you will surrender to us along with your clan."

Anakin, all the time, had shifted his hands behind his back. A smoke bomb was rolling around in his hands. He kept a stoic facade plastered over his fine facial features.

Then. An amusing smirk drew lines across his face. "I'm sorry, Master Windu... But that isn't going to happen anytime soon!" Right at that instant, Anakin had whipped his hands from behind his back and slammed the smoke bomb into the ground in front of his feet.

Upon contact, the smoke bomb exploded with a loud bang, rattling his and Mace's ear drums, stunning him.

Mace coughed for a few moments, trying to fill his lungs with clear air. He stood up straight from his hunched position and waved his hand sharply, banishing the smoke.

Once the smoke cloud evaporated into the air he was standing alone... in an empty cupboard...


	2. An Old Friend

**Vote in the poll on Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi's profile to decide which side you're on! We need to know where you stand for the Master Prank! :D**

Anakin Skywalker was running like there was a crazed Rancor behind him. And there could in fact be one, seeing how he just ticked off one of the highest ranking Masters in the Jedi Temple. He had no idea how much time he had left before the Korun Master hunted him down like a Nexu would to its prey. He rounded the next corner, pulled out his lightsaber, and waited. And he continued to wait. He searched through the Force to find that Mace Windu had, in fact, gone the wrong way, and had lost Anakin's trail. He allowed himself a slight sigh, deactivated his weapon, and then covertly snuck back to the hideout. He found that Ahsoka had followed through and was now training younglings, while keeping an eye on Obi-Wan. It wasn't that he didn't trust the older man; it was the fact that you couldn't trust anyone but yourself in this practice. That was Pranker's rule number one.

"So, how's training Old Man?" Anakin smirked as he cockily walked over to his former Master. Obi-Wan turned around and threw an egg at the Chosen One's face.

"I'm not that old, Anakin. I'm only thirty-six."

"You make it sound like you're still young." This time Anakin dodged and used Force to throw the projectile back at Obi-Wan.

Just as they were wiping the egg off of themselves, disaster struck. About twenty Jedi Knights and Masters stormed into the room, stun cuffs at the ready.

"Stay where you are, pranksters!" Ki-Adi-Mundi yelled, his voice booming out across the room they all stood present in, an air of authority surrounding him. "You are coming with us!"

"Like hell we are!" Anakin cried out. "Troops! Execute plan 49!" Before any of the Masters knew it, there were younglings running around everywhere. Ki-Adi was able to grab a total of seven Padawans while the others had about five a piece. The last thing that they saw was a nervous Obi-Wan being dragged out by Anakin Skywalker, who had forgotten that Obi-Wan didn't know any of their plans yet.

Anakin hauled his former Master along with him, sprinting with a Force-induced run as if being hunted down by a pack of ravenous Nexu. "We've lost some of our guys! Man down, man down!" He yelled into his comm. link, notifying every one of their losses. "We lost about a total of twenty Padawans! This complicates things!"

Ahsoka's crispy voice cackled through the other side, "What are we gonna do!"

"Where's your location?" Anakin answered her question with another.

"We're being chased by some of the Masters. Master Gallia, Windu and Fisto! We need help no- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A series of loud splashes and crashes thundered volmuously through the comm. link, startling Anakin and Obi-Wan. "Ahsoka. AHSOKA! Ahsoka, do you copy!"

Obi-Wan, who was still in Anakin's vice grasp, face was nearly blank with worry. "What's happening?"

"I don't know," Anakin replied, his voice bleak, but laced with a hint of urgency. "But we need to find Ahsoka and the others... Now." The two sped forwards and vanished around the corner, melting into the shadows.

They made their way toward the biggest amount of water in the temple, the gardens. They slowly, but surely, moved from tree to tree, looking down for any sign of the missing Padawan.

Anakin could feel all the Force presences of every Padawan in the Temple. Being the Chosen one and being so attuned to the Force allowed him to pick up on much bleaker flickers in the Force. Right now he could feel all the panic, distress and turmoil within the captured and fugitive Padawans.

Then, he could feel Ahsoka. Her presence was dimed somehow in... Embarrassment...

Anakin shot her a soft message through the Force, 'It's O.K. I'm here.'

He felt her tense up, then shout, "NO! MASTER! IT'S A TRAP!"

It was too late. Several of the Jedi, including Master Gallia and Windu, sprang into action and started running after the two Rouge Jedi. They made it all the way to the former Council rooms when Anakin felt his energy draining. Someone was absorbing his Force energy, and slowly suspending him up in the air as he ran. Knowing that he didn't have long, Anakin reached into his cloak and pulled out a data pad.

"Obi-Wan. Take this, and follow the instructions. They'll lead you to the Master Prank. It's too late for me." He used up the remaining energy that was left and Force Pushed Obi-Wan down the hallway. When the Jedi Master looked back, Anakin was being carried off by the Council members.

'It's too late to save him,' Obi-Wan thought, panic beginning to thrash at him inside, pumping adrenaline through his body, making him excel in speed and stamina.

He sprinted onwards. It seemed as if he was the only one now. He skidded around a corner, peeking around the edge of the grey wall to look out for any pursuers. There was none. He turned back, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes, trying to regain a rythmetic heart beat once more. The moment his eye lids slid over his eyes, images of Anakin being taken away flooded his mind's eye. Anakin's fatigue, him Force pushing Obi-Wan away. Being carried off by the council.

Opening his eyes, shutting the images out, he glanced down at the datapad he held in his hands of the most grand and greatest prank of all.

He had to complete the prank... for Anakin... For the Pranksters.

Obi-Wan quickly clicked the data pad's screen, to find that a security lock had been placed on it.

'Of Course.' Obi-Wan thought as he rolled his eyes. There was a small hint on the bottom of the screen, just in case the user forgot their password. He clicked it and surprise covered his face. It was only one word. 'Dad.'

Obi-Wan was puzzled. Anakin didn't have a father. It was rumored that he was the child of the Force, but it still wasn't confirmed.

Then, it hit him like a forceful slap to the side of his face.

'You're the closest thing I have to a father,'

After mentally kicking himself, he typed in the letters, 'O-B-I-W-A-N K-E-N-O-B-I'. Nothing happened. He tried again, 'O-B-I-W-A-N'. Still nothing. Frustrated, he typed in all of the names that he could think of that he had been called by Anakin and his friends over the years. He almost gave up when one of the responses worked. He eagerly looked down to see what the word was, to find 'O-A-F-Y-W-A-N' being the password. After making a mental note to get Anakin for this later, he pressed on for his quest for the ultimate prank.

Instantly, he was lead to the plans. A sketch design of a bucket over head in the centre of the chamber which the Masters would be present in was suspended by what looked to be a Jedi using the Force o as to look inconspicuous. A scribble was beside it saying, "Super glue,' and next to that was several pillows that were stuffed with an assortment of feathers. A small smile came to Obi-Wan's face. He had a slight idea who this was going to be for.

The second sketch was a little harder to decipher. He'd have to remind Anakin to improve his drawing skills. It looked like some type of green liquid over Yoda's chair with several piles of gimmer sticks, just waiting to be dropped on the green runt. Obi-Wan had a faint feeling that that was payback for the runt for hitting Anakin a lot with his stick.

The Last sketch was very clearly drawn, with meticulous detail shown throughout the whole drawing. The weirdest part is that Anakin had Obi-Wan drawn into the plan, like he knew that his Master would join him. Obi-Wan quickly brushed it off, while studying the plans. It seemed that there was a steaming pot of trouble a brewing.

"Where did Kenobi go?" A distant accented voice came from around the corner. The voice was rich and smooth and to women, charming. It was Kit Fisto. The Aquarian, green skinned Jedi Master walked slowly along the corridors; his foot falls barely audible to Obi-Wan. Whispers from the wind could drown out the small clicks his boots made. And the clicks... gradually drew closer, becoming higher in pitch. Obi-Wan could only think of them as shells, bringing back the images of the bombardments he'd survived countless times.

He did not dare look around the corner, at risk of being caught.

"Find him!" Another voice barked. The unmistakable stern voice of Mace Windu reached his ears. His heat rate increased, and without even hearing his own breath was labored. "He's here somewhere. We need to bring him before the council. One of our own has betrayed us,"

'Betrayed?' Obi-Wan though, fairly shocked and hurt. He was being considered a traitor by a friend.

"Betrayed is a bit harsh, don't you think?" The familiar voice of Siri Tachi sung throughout the room.

Mace quickly turned on his heel to face the Jedi Knight. "He is a Jedi Council Member, and has chosen his fate the second that he was caught conversing with Skywalker. He will be dealt with just as the others."

Siri set Mace with a hard stare, her sapphire eyes solidifying into ice gems. Mace's stare equaled her's, and the two sized each other up for dominance. Mace may have been a stubborn Jedi Master, but Siri was a witty and short tempered, sharp tongued woman who could bring any man to cringe under her gaze. If she could bring down Krayn's organization single handedly, she could rise up to challenge Mace.

A low cough from the sidelines brought the two Jedi out of their locked gazes. Adi Gallia stood just from the sides, hands folded elegantly inside her cloak sleeve. Her face was calm. The perfect Jedi character of complete serenity. "If you two have had quite enough time sizing each other up, may we continue our search for Master Kenobi. He has obtained the plans from Skywalker. And with them we are still under a dark cloud that hangs precariously above our heads." The Jedi Master gazed at the two Jedi who stared at her with blank expressions on their faces, though their eyes betrayed their agitation.

Mace was the first to move, stalking forwards and brushing past Adi, making it known to her that he was, right now, beyond annoyed.

She turned her head away from the retreating Jedi Master to face her former Padawan, who stared longingly at her.

"Are you seriously going to find him?" Siri asked, the emotions she had so long ago buried and controlled breaking through so slightly, straining her voice.

Adi coolly leveled her gaze on the blonde Knight. "I shall do what I must, Siri. He is a Council Member and has chosen his side. You would be wise to help us pursue him."

Obi-Wan heard footfalls tap lightly away from his position, and he breathed a sigh of relief. Then his heart rate picked up again as he realized he heard only one set of footsteps. He dare not look and check the corner, out of fear that it was Adi.

Siri stood momentarily still for a moment, contemplating what her former Master told her. A second later her footsteps followed her Masters, though her conscience and heart heavy.

Obi-Wan could feel the slight pain and traitorous feeling that was radiating off of Siri. He quickly, but calmly, let out a slight whistle. The short tempered Knight stopped in her tracks, pivoted towards the noise, and began looking for where Obi-Wan was located.

This made him nervous. What if she actually was going to turn him in? He would be tortured for sure. The memory of Anakin being carried away was still fresh in his mind. He believed that there was some screaming because of the jolts of electricity that had gone through the young Knight, courtesy of Master Windu. But he had to trust Knight Tachi, even if it meant being caught and go through the same thing that his Former Padawan is going through.

"Siri." A slight whisper was said from behind the corner. She narrowed her hard, searching eyes towards the location of the Master's voice.

"Kenobi? What have you gotten yourself into this time?" She maneuvered over to the corner to stare face-to-face with her former lover and friend.

The first thing Obi-Wan had to do when faced with the blonde Jedi knight was swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. Force he felt his knees go weak, and the forbidden emotions he felt for this woman throb mercilessly inside him like a clawing, ravenous and hungry Nexu. Siri Tachi was the most beautiful woman he had ever had the pleasure of knowing. She had sun-kissed blonde hair that shone so bright like a spotlight whenever the light touched her tresses. Her face looked as if it was carved by an Angel of the Force, with dazzling blue eyes that shone the sparking tongues of flames. His aqua azure eyes had flickered to her pink rosy lips momentarily, and he wandered what it would be like to taste them. 'Sweet and soft. STOP! You're a Jedi, Kenobi! Both of your are! And it's not allowed...'

It didn't stop him from loving her though. He knew her in every way possible but one. And they'd never be allowed that opportunity, no matter if it was the Force's will or not.

"Believe me, I didn't originally intend for this to happen," He responded in a hoarse whisper, still swallowing heavily to dislodge the lump he felt in his throat. "But Anakin pranked me and-"

He didn't get to finish his explanation, for suddenly, Siri burst into a fit of giggles. Obi-Wan stared at her in disbelief, his eyes wide and mouth agape as she nearly doubled over, clutching her stomach. "Don't! It hurts to laugh!" Yet she couldn't stop.

Obi-Wan snapped out of his delusion of surprise and fixed his stern look and posture, straightening his posture and folding his arms over his puffed out chest. Siri noticed the look through bleary eyes and quickly stopped laughing, standing up straight and matching his gaze with a stern look of her own, though her face still twitched with barely suppressed laughter.

"Had enough?" He asked, raising a ginger eyebrow.

"Quite," Siri shortly replied in a amused tone. Her eyes were dancing with glee at his endeavor.

Suddenly Obi-Wan thought about what Siri was going to do had he not exposed his position to her. Was she going to turn him in? After everything they'd been through? 'I mean.. she couldn't. Could she? Doesn't she still - NO, Kenobi! She doesn't! We both made a promise, and that promise must not be broken. The Code mustn't be breached! But I have to know...'

"Siri," He asked suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Were you going to turn me in?"

He dare not name the change he suddenly saw in her eyes.

"You think that I would just betray you like that? After all of the missions, the times when we were Younglings, the meditation periods together, and you believed that I would turn you over? And to what? The Jedi Council? I never said that I was on their side. Why would I want to be with boring, pompous Masters all day? Besides Adi that is. She is at least somewhat able to talk to." Hurt radiated out of Siri's eyes as she turned to walk away.

Obi-Wan instantly mentally kicked himself, then jumped up, grabbed his love and held her tight. 'Screw the code. I'm already a rebel for joining the pranksters. Might as well do this...' He leaned her in and planted a devouring kiss right on her waiting lips.

At first, Siri felt herself melting in his arms. His lips were so soft, warm and moist against her's. And it only invited her more to press her's back against his.

However, her conscience, or rather, the Jedi within her screamed at her to stop. Doing this would only hurt her and him. If she was going to react, then she would cover up her hurt with what she does best. Anger.

Hesitantly, she freed her lips from his. She could still taste him on them, and it was so difficult not to kiss him as desperately as he had her.

"What are you doing?" She snarled, trying to cover up her pain. "We promised." She whispered hoarsefully. She realized that she was still captive in Obi-Wan's strong arms, and she found herself wishing to never be free of them.

"I know that we promised, but I couldn't let you get away. I never meant my words to be that hurtful. It was just a question." He leaned down and buried his face in her gorgeous blonde hair. "And to answer your first question," Obi-Wan said with an impish smile. "It's called a kiss." He felt her worry of him letting go of her, and decided to bring her even closer.

Her beautiful sapphire eyes that were made of ice, now melted away in the presence of his magnificence. She rested her head on his and the two stood there for a time, enjoying being in each other's grasp.

Siri's hands clutched themselves onto the sleeve of is arms, fingers digging in, as if afraid that if she loosened her grasp on him, he would be ripped from her reach once more.

Obi-Wan gently shifted his head and softly planted a kiss that was like a breath of air on her blonde tresses. The shudder Siri emitted just from the simple touch bought a small smile of satisfaction on his face, and he chuckled lightly.

Siri remained standing, frozen and wrapped in Obi-Wan's arms. She had loved him for so long, even when she made it seem to him as if she didn't, she loved him from afar. Now, being with Obi-Wan made her feel whole. Since the day they had promised never to speak of what their hearts truly felt, it felt as if a piece of her soul had been ripped from her. Being with Obi-Wan mended the scarred soul, mending it whole again.

The Force swirled around them, bringing them together in heart, mind and soul. It binded them with the universe, and both Obi-Wan and Siri heard its joyful melody chant its approval.

Siri settled for listening to Obi-Wan's heart beat thrump against her ear rhythmically, as she let Obi-Wan run and tangle his fingers through her soft blonde tresses. She sighed in contentment.

"So, will you join me?" Obi-Wan asked as he picked up her face to gaze into his.

"Kenobi, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth as long as you don't let me go." She cuddled back into his chest, letting them now rest on his solid rock abs.

The two stood there for a few minutes, comprehending that this was actually reality and not some cruel twist of fate.

"Come on, let's go," Obi-Wan said, as he grabbed her hand and dashed down the corridor, Siri staggering to keep up behind him.

She soon caught up on her footing and was following him. The feel of his calloused skin against her was enough to send volts of electricity jolting through her. Te tingling left a pleasurable feeling on her, and she was soooooooooooooooooooo tempted beyond belief to snag Obi-Wan into a hidden alcove and do some serious taster sessions on is mouth.

"So," She said as she raced through the halls with him, eyes scanning their surroundings for any traps or Masters. "What's the plan?"

"Gather some Padawans, rescue Anakin, and execute operation greatest prank in Jedi history," Was her simple reply. Right now Obi-Wan was probably fashioning a plan in his head and analyzing every detail of the plan and how it would be executed.

This made Siri role her eyes, but also smile and let a laugh of delight emit.

-oOo-

Mace Windu's golden cloak danced on his soft shoes as he walked into the interrogation room. Anakin Skywalker was chained to a chair with MagnaCuffs on his wrists.

"Hey, Chicken boy." The leader of the Pranksters calmly said as the Korun Master walked in.

Mace's gruff look couldn't have gotten any worse. He walked over to the table in the middle of the room and sat down.

On the table was a small device. Mace leaned over, and with a simple touch, pressed down on a black button.

Anakin's sharp cry of pain, in all fairness, was a horrid thing for a Jedi to hear, but Mace's look was sadistic. He would teach the boy respect.

"Tell me what the plans are, Skywalker," He asked calmly.

Anakin, trough his panting, chuckled. He raised his head and leveled a painful stare at Mace's calm and stoic face. "I... Aint tellin'... you.. a thing, Chicken boy,"

Mace calmly touched the button again, this time longer. As the jolts of electricity went through the Chosen One's body, his head bobbed up and down with them. Mace hoped that the "youngling's" Will would break soon. He took his finger off the button and tried again.

"The plans, Anakin."

This time the boy just looked up, fashioned with the same stare, and spit at the Jedi Master.

The Korun's Master's fury went tenfold, as he slammed is palm against the controls, totally frying Anakin with electricity. He then swiftly approached Anakin and leaned down right in front of him, his dark eyes boring into Anakin's sapphire. "Tell me, Skywalker!" He barked.

Anakin stared coolly at him. You know the only person who's got it, Chicken boy. If you want the plans... go and get him. But I assure you. You won't find him."

Anakin then proceeded to laugh manically. Mace's face contorted to one of pure fury, and he raised his fist, ready to smash Skywalker's face in to get him to talk.

Just then, Adi Gallia rushed in, disrupting the session and quickly causing the Master to rip his hand down from the air back to his side.

"Master Windu!" She gasped, exploding into the room. "Siri isn't present! She was supposed to come back with me, but has failed to do so."

"She's with Kenobi! Mace accused. "Find them now, and stop them!"

Adi nodded before dashing from the room. Mace turned back to Anakin to find the Chosen One with a sly smile on his face.

"Obi," Siri whispered into his ear. "Where are we going to find Padawans that are willing to help? They have all been told if they join us, they'll be sent to the Agri-Corps. The only one that we could possibly get is Ferus. And even then, he won't come back to the Temple, especially for Anakin's cause."

"We'll figure something out, Siri. Do you know where they are holding the other Younglings? The ones they captured during the raid?"

Siri sighed. "Whilst I was present with the council members, I saw them take the captured Padawans to the training rooms. They have special locks as so no one can walk in on a sparring seccion suffice to say. If they are anywhere. There's a possibility that they are in there."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Alright, let's go and get them, love," He gave is newly refound love a cheeky and half-crooked grin. Siri just couldn't resist that grin, and smiled back.

They slowly and quietly made their way to the training rooms. Obi-Wan pulled a lock pick out of his pocket and used it on the lock. It instantly worked. Siri gave him a confused and suspicious look for having the tool.

"It's Anakin's, from when he was a Padawan. I just never took it out of my cloak." He defended himself.

"Mmmmm Hmmm..." She walked into the room to find the members of the Pranksters all sitting on the floor, bored out of their mind. They could see that there was some dents in the walls and the back of the door where the Padawans had tried to break out. Obi-Wan quickly did a rough count of the members to find that only Anakin and Ahsoka were missing. 'Well, that's one thing off my list and another one on top of it.'

The young boy with the raven hair came over to him. "My name's Sam. Sorry about earlier. Didn't know that you would join our side. We've all decided that it's time to end the Council's rule forever." He looked behind Obi-Wan to only find Siri. Confused he looked at the Former Council Member, "Where is Anakin?"

Obi-Wan gave himself some more confidence then stated, "It doesn't matter. I'm in charge until he returns. Now, I need all of you to lead me to the Secret hideout, the one that the Council doesn't know about. We need to plan this out."

Sam shook his head. "I don't know if we can trust you yet. I mean, it's a nice thing that you're doing here, freeing us and all, but you could be a spy. General Skywalker's third rule is to 'Never trust someone until their motives are clear'."

"And what are the other two rules?"

"Rule one is "Lie, lie, deny." And rule two is "Deny, Deny, Never Comply."

The Jedi Master just sighed as he shook his head while holding onto the bridge of his nose and his forehead. This kid reminded him to much of Anakin. It was kinda cute, but scary. A future Anakin Skywalker. Just the thought made him shudder.

"My motives are to free you, rescue Anakin and Ahsoka, then help pull of the Master prank." Obi-Wan calmly stated.

"And what of your lady friend over there?" He pointed over to Siri, who was leading the children out of the other Training Rooms.

"MASTER TACHI," Obi-Wan enunciated. "Has the same motives as me. Now the room please?"

Defeated, the child gestured for him to follow. They all made their way towards the kitchens. Once inside, the Temple chef, Stephan, led them to a secret panel behind the stoves. After crawling through the passage, they were inside of a giant room, where many different tasks were taking place. There was a bunch of green goo being boiled over a fire, some feathers being pulled out of pillows and into a bag, and some sticks being placed into a huge net. Some of the younger children were occupying their time by filling up some balloons with water and others with nasty scraps from the kitchens. There was wall to wall shelves filled with spray paint, eggs, toilet paper, and tons of paper. Obi-Wan was impressed that Anakin had thought out this operation instead of just jumping into things like he usually did.

He then assembled the group of Padawans and stood at the table with Siri. Sighing, he rested his palms flat on the chipped wooden surface and leaned over so that he was near eye level with the younger Padawans. "Alright, what's the plan here, as I am not fully informed?"

The Padawans all traded unsure gazes with each other, questioning their trust in the Jedi Master. Then, Sam spoke up.

"It's O.K. guys. This guy trained General Skywalker and has already proved his worthiness to us many a time." He turned to Obi-Wan. "You see, each Council member will get their punishment to the crime they committed or in a funny way. Master Windu will get turned into a human chicken, Master Yoda, a green troll. We've decided that Ki-Audi Mundi will be paint balled," As he said this, one of the younger Padawans picked up one of the paintball guns and shot the wall to emphasize the prank. "We're still not sure what to do to Master Adi-"

Siri instantly perked up. "Leave that to me!" Her face was much like a youngling picking up her first lightsaber. She ran out of the room, with an extra bounce in her step.

Obi-Wan watched her go, his eyes and mind swimming with curiosity. He needed to see just what she was planning, and he was worried about her being caught.

"Sam," He addressed the raven haired boy absent mindedly. "Set the equipment together for when I and Master Tachi return. We'll set it up once its ready."

"Yes, Master Kenobi!" He cheered, a ear splitting grin set on is features as he turned the group of awaiting Padawans and clapped his hands. "Alright, guys. You heard the General. Let's go!" There was a stampede filled with shouts and barks of orders as the Padawans all rushed around, setting up the equipment.

Obi-Wan watched them, a smile on his face, before he remembered that Siri had left. He turned to the archway she had entered through and padded out in pursuit of her.

"Siri!" He yelled as loud as he could without drawing attention to himself.

The blonde Jedi Knight just laughed as she gleefully ran away from her love to go and pull a prank on her former Master. Obi-Wan used Force to pull her back and captured her in his arms. She looked up at him with an innocent look. "Hey, honey."

Obi-Wan chuckled. A heartwarming sound to Siri, as well as the dashing and sexy smile he gave her.

"Oh, no you don't 'Hey, honey' me," Obi-Wan taunted gleefully, shaking his head. "Just where do you think you're going? You could have been subdued and captured," He felt the sudden urge to twirl her around outwards and pull her back him passionately.

"But I wasn't..." She pointed out.

Obi-Wan just sighed as he fulfilled his urge by doing just that. She kissed his nose tenderly, trying to distract him from the fact that she could have been kidnapped by the Jedi Order.

The distraction had its intended effect.. for only a few seconds when Obi-Wan swooped her off her feet with the Force and proceeded to hoist her onto is back, giving her a piggy back, before spinning around, making them both momentarily dizzy. He set her back down on her feet, watching as she pushed the dizziness out of her swaying body and hazy head. "So, what do you intend to prank Adi with?" He asked curiously, folding his arms across his chest.

"Stop treating me like a Padawan!" She smirked.

"I'll treat you like a Padawan if I want to treat you like one." He smirked back at her.

"Well, MASTER..." She was able to say through her constant giggling. "She had this crush on Master Fisto once. And she didn't want to tell anyone. So, I grabbed some spray paint and I'm gonna paint it everywhere!" Her eyes still shown like a small child as she kissed Obi-Wan. It made him smile that she was no longer the hard and unsocial Jedi that she used to be. 'It's surprising what a lot of love can accomplish.'

"I wonder what Master Secura would have to say about that," Obi-Wan commented, his lips brushing her's as he spoke, their breath mixing together. "I wonder how she'd react too." He then lightly pressed his lips to her's.

"Well...I don't know, but we'll find out, now won't we?" Her impish grin radiated off of her face as she handed him one can of spray paint as well.

They both ran all over the Temple, broadcasting the news of the crush via spray paint.

The spray paint was a mix and array of bright colors: some p0ink, red, yellow, green or a mix of each. Neither of the two Jedi really noticed that they both procured hidden talents of art work, for the graffiti styles they came up with were stunning. Many were of blurry smears with bold writing. Some tags in particular were painted with huge pink hearts and cupid shooting an arrow through the heart. Others were of the two Jedi, hand in hand, skipping down a rainbow.

Masters Kit Fisto and Aayla Secura were walking together on patrol when they saw the first wall of graffiti. The words on the wall read, "Master Adi and Fisto sitting in a tree." Then it showed both of the Masters drawn in an anime style, kissing.

Kit's face couldn't really be described as an Aquarian, it was just solid, bottomless black eyes wide and unblinking and mouth rapidly opening closing as that of a fish underwater.

Aayla's reaction we cannot entirely explain neither... for it was quite extreme what happened to Master Fisto, and we shall settle for that he is now precariously hanging upside down outside of the Jedi Temple and speeders that are whizzing by's drivers are on the odd occasion stopping and taking snap shots of this rather unlikely situation for the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan met up with Siri just in time to see this hilarious feat.

"We are good!" Siri said as she kissed her love. "Where's Adi?"

"Practically off the face of Coruscant!" He replied taking Siri in is arms, practically crushing her.

"Obi...You're crushing me..." She said with a bit of dramatic panting. "I'm pretty sure that the Jedi Order can't get me when I'm in your arms because of the force that you're putting into this hug!"

Obi-Wan quickly relented his behemoth hug and held her instead by the arms, running his hands delicately along the length of them. "Sorry," He muttered, giving her an impish grin.

"I'm sure you are. Something tells me you did that on purpose." She smiled at him with her knowing smile and then kissed his lips like a starving Nexu would devour into its prey. Then she pulled away seductively, "Well, we have the Younglings and Padawans, now to rescue Anakin."

"I suppose it is," Obi-Wan whispered his response as he leaned in, lips inches away from hers, yet not kissing her; rather more like teasing.

Siri leaned in herself, and when it seemed like they were about to share another kiss, she slapped him in the back of the head.

Instantly he recoiled. "What was that for!"

Siri smirked childishly, "Because all the teasing you do is going to get us caught,"

The puppy dog look he gave her almost made her knees buckle. How he could bewitch her in such ways. "Don't you like this new version of me?"

"Oh, yes. I do; it's better than the stick in the mud you used to be, oh Mr. Perfect Padawan," She tenderly nuzzled her nose against his and chuckled lightly.

"I was not the Perfect Padawan, and you know that... Remember Melida/Daan "

Siri just shook her head as she slapped the back of his head again. "We all forgave you for that. Sure you left the order, but you admitted to your mistake, as well." She got up and started walking towards the main hallway of the Temple.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan cried out as he followed.

"I know where they would keep Anakin and Ahsoka. Come on, keep up!"


	3. The First Master Prank

**Hello, all! Jedi Kay-Kenobi and Anakin-Jason-Skywalker-Kenobi (Sisters in the Force) are hoping that you didn't lose interest.. We're sorry that we got busy in Real Life and had no time to update. But we have remedied that and are ready for some awesome reviews! Sorry that some of this is a little mushy… We are trying to stop, but being the fangirls that we are… it is kinda hard. :D So sit back, enjoy, and make sure to leave a review on your way out.**

* * *

><p>Siri charged through the halls of the not-so-much esteemed Temple now. Everything was in shambles, and to be honest, Siri kind of liked it. It looked not so up-tight. The colors didn't bring one mood; it brought along an array of them. Humor, joy, slyness. All moods that made one happy or feel a little devilish.<p>

Obi-Wan hurtled after her, his thunderous foot falls echoing louder as he came closer to her. He was soon at her side, looking at her with questioning eyes.

Siri noticed.

"The integration rooms that we used for Cad Bane and the other Separatist scum. They are the only rooms that could contain Anakin if he didn't want to be there. My guess is that they put him in the top priority cell so that he certainly couldn't escape."

Obi-Wan kissed her on the lips for her smart thinking, then picked her up and began to run towards the rooms, using Force to quicken his pace.

Obi-Wan vividly remembered the interrogation himself, Anakin and Mace had carried out upon the blue skinned cowboy bounty hunter when they had been in desperate search for the holocrons and the younger and new generation of Jedi. He remembered the combined use of the Force they used to try and confuse the strong-minded bounty hunter to take them to the holocron.

In a matter of minutes they were outside of the interrogation rooms. Obi-Wan skidded to a halt, trying not to let his boots squeal too loudly against the marble floor. He leaned his right shoulder over and allowed Siri to dismount his back.

"I could have run there too, you know," Siri chastised him as she found her feet.

"Yes, but then you wouldn't have gotten to ride on my back, now would you? And then you would be cranky." He smiled a knowing smile at the Jedi he loved while she blushed a new shade of red, confirming Obi-Wan's statement.

He gently opened the door to the interrogation room to find Anakin sitting in a chair, head bent down so that it was facing his chest, with several bruises showing on the skin that was visible with his ripped clothing. The former Master ran over to his 'Padawan' and quickly got him out of the MagnaCuffs.

"Chicken boy?" He could hear Anakin stutter out with what seemed like the last bit of strength that he had.

"Chicken boy?" Obi-Wan's accented voice asked, confused.

Anakin's head shot upwards, only to groan in pain as the sharp jolt rewarded him with a pounding headache that felt like it would split his skull in half.

"Master!" He blurted, surprised. His eyes gleamed with relief. Then he noticed Siri standing just behind him, arms folded and a compassionate look on her face. The Chosen One quickly dove into the Force and felt something.

His Master felt... different. Happy. His eyes flickered back and forth between Obi-Wan and Siri, and his mind put two and two together.

He smiled slyly. He would taunt Obi-Wan later.

"How did you find me?" Anakin asked with a little more strength than before, even though his body felt like it was on fire from all of the electricity that had flown through it and the massive headache that he was experiencing.

"Siri, I mean, Master Tachi switched sides and figured that they would place you here."

Anakin started humming softly, "Kenobi and Tachi sitting by a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Siri with the-"

"ALRIGHT, ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan yelled, interrupting the Jedi Knight's teasing singing.

He heard Siri snicker behind him, though he was certain she was turning as red as him. His cheeks were flaming hot with embarrassment. He then proceeded to help his injured former Padawan up. "We'll talk about this later," He muttered in Anakin's ear.

"What? You need advice on women?" Anakin's witty remark earned him a harsh nudge through his mind, intensifying the headache. "OW!"

"I know how to treat a woman, Anakin," Obi-Wan grumbled, as he hoisted one arm over his shoulder and helped him out of the room, Siri in the lead, on look out.

"So if you know how to treat a woman, then there's nothing to talk about." The young knight said, trying to maneuver his way out of trouble with his usual charm.

Siri laughed as she overheard the conversation taking place between her love and his friend.

Obi-Wan heard the laugh and stared at Siri from behind with curious azure eyes.

Siri felt his penetrating stare from behind and turned to face him, a quizzical expression forming on her face.

Anakin watched with a smirk cleanly plastered on his face as his eyes flocked between the two Jedi.

Anakin attempted to stand up, off of Obi-Wan's shoulder while the glaring contest was going on. He failed, and Obi-Wan was going to help him back up when Siri interrupted.

"What Obi? It's funny. You treat him like he's your son." She managed to say in between the disappearing giggles.

"He acts like a youngling, so I treat him like one. You should know how that feels." She gave her a more playful glare and then used Force to bring her close, brushing her hair the second she was next to him.

". Get a room you two." They could hear Anakin say as he tried to regain his balance, but failed again.

"Shut up," Siri commanded. Anakin seemed to listen to her first time, and obeyed.

"How is it you can get him to obey you but he won't listen to me!" Obi-Wan asked astounded.

"Because he doesn't know what I can do to him if he doesn't obey. You, he's not that afraid of because he knows that you wouldn't do anything to him." She smiled evilly at the silent Skywalker as he looked away from her. She looked back at Obi-Wan and continued to nuzzle into him.

Obi-Wan was extremely confused.

"Okay..." He said uncertainly, letting the confusion hang in the air around the three Jedi, but sincerely enjoyed having Siri in his arms, nuzzling him, her face pressed into his neck. "We should get back to the Padawans,"

"What of Ahsoka?" Siri asked as the cold air replaced Obi-Wan's breath on her neck.

"Yes, where is she?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin.

He just numbly shook his head, lips pressed tightly into a thin line. I don't know, Obi-Wan,"

"Can't you sense her?" Siri asked.

"I can try, though it'll be difficult since I'm already injured,"

The two Masters set back to watch the Jedi Knight locate Ahsoka's Force signature.

Anakin's eyes snapped open, fear glistening off his iris. "There! In the council chambers! She's surrounded by all the council members. They've fallen back into their last reserve. But that's where the plans executed. Ahsoka is an obstruction! If we execute the prank, she'll take the full brunt of it!"

"Then we distract them and get Ahsoka out," Siri said plainly, arms folded and eyes calculating.

"And how do you propose we do that?" Obi-Wan asked rather skeptically.

"Very carefully, Obi-Wan. Very carefully." She began running again, this time towards the Council Chambers. Obi-Wan only rolled his eyes as he picked up Anakin's weak and tired body while running after.

Siri crept up to the door to listen in on the conversation.

"We can't continue to hide in here while the Pranksters remain at large!" She could hear Mace Windu's voice booming out through the crack in the door.

"If you wanna be the victim of the prank of the century, oh high esteemed council member, and have that lightsaber changed from the already girly purple to hot pink, be my guest and stick your head right out of those doors now!" Ki-Adi-Mundi snarled.

"MY LIGHTSABER IS NOT PINK!" Mace roared, enraged at the Masters behavior. "You are all acting like a bunch of impudent Padawans!"

"Thanks, Mace," Siri heard Obi-Wan grumble as he staggered in with Anakin in tow. 'Remind me of my own Padawan days where you hated me,' He thought bitterly.

"Why don't you go out, Mundi?" Mace hissed. "Maybe your tall pyramid-like head will shield us temporarily from all the eggs and such whilst we attack!"

"Why you...!" Thunderous footfalls were heard crashing against the floor before a sharp crack and a yell of "OWWWWWW!" was displayed from within the chambers. "You... YOU BROKE MY NOSE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLEEMO!" Mace roared. His own footfalls were heard crashing against the floor.

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!" The same owner of the voice yelled again, as a "THAWK!" was heard.

"STOP HITTING ME WITH THAT GIMMER STICK OF YOURS YOU TROLL!"

The room was filled with harsh gasps, even the muffled ones of Siri, Obi-Wan and Anakin outside.

"Troll I am not," Yoda's ancient voice echoed through the silence, slicing whatever noise was taking place and cutting it dead. "No one sure of what I am, in the Star Wars universe. Why George Lucas hasn't said, I do not know. Master Windu. Control yourself!" Everyone, present and eavesdropping heard the 900 year old Grand Master mutter something about creators not naming a main characters species as his stick banged off the marble floor and he hobbled to his seat.

"Dude," The three Jedi outside heard the familiar voice of Ahsoka Tano through the doors. Anakin's head snapped up towards the source, eyes wide and desperate. "Master Windu. Dude; wipe yourself off, man. You're bleeding,"

Anakin couldn't contain himself any longer. The bright melodious sound of his laughter echoed throughout the hallway. Obi-Wan tried to muffle the sound with his hand, but was unsuccessful as the Council room became suddenly quiet.

"I think we should run now." Siri looked over at Obi-Wan.

"No. Really?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically.

It was at that moment that the council doors swung open and there, blood running down his nose and tunic, was Mace Windu, a furious fire burning in his eyes, and all the other members of the council - excluding Master Fisto as he has not been discovered yet - staring at them all, their eyes full of steel.

"KRIFFING RUN FOR THE HILLS!" Siri yelled, as she spun on her heel, grabbed Anakin's other arm and darted off, half sprinting, half limping - due to Anakin's injuries - along with Obi-Wan.

"Run, Masters!" Ahsoka's call could be heard distantly, though it echoed like a thunder clap across the halls. "RUN!"

"Just leave me! I'm slowing you guys down!" Anakin screamed at the Masters.

"I'm never going to leave you behind." Obi-Wan replied as they turned a corner.

"Master, I have a plan!" He simply responded.

"Is this So-Called Plan where you storm the Council room through a secret passage way that only you know about, I follow then reprimand you, we rescue Ahsoka, then high-tail it back to the Secret Hideout?"

"Pretty Much. Let's go."

"How did you know that was my plan, by the way!" Anakin yelled in astonishment.

"Padawan, training you for the past ten years has told me a lot about myself and you. Did you honestly think I didn't know you or something?"

"Well..." Anakin mumbled, pausing to think of what to respond with. He saw Obi-Wan's gaze, daring him to say otherwise. "Err. Scratch that, Master!" He finished.

"Good." Was the older man's short reply, a smile curling his lips.

"The secret passage is the next left, behind the statue of Qui-Gon. Press his nose and a wall will appear."

"YOU MADE A SECRET PASSAGE OUT OF THE NOSE OF MY DEAD FORMER MASTER!"

"Honestly...You do act like a father to me." Anakin mumbled underneath his breath.

"How did you come up with this secret passage?" Obi-Wan asked, trying to bite back the growl he felt rumbling deep within is chest.

"Well... errr." Anakin's face turned beetroot red, and his eyes looked at anything but him, lowering to stare at the floor with a fixated look of a child discovering something of keen interest. "I erm.. Was curious about the statues nose and err.."

"Oh no," Obi-Wan interrupted, already concluding where this might end. "You didn't actually think-"

"I thought that I could... you know.. I thought I could pick its nose..."

"YOU KRIFFING WHAT!" Obi-Wan roared at him, his temper flaring like that of the solar explosions around the sun.

"IT'S MADE OF GOLD! AND I WAS NINE!" Anakin defended. "I thought that if I dug in there, I would find gold!"

Anakin, at the age of nine, would believe the saying that if you picked your nose you'd probably dig out some gold.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head, whilst Siri burst out laughing. Images his mind conjured of a nine year old Anakin picking the nose of his former dead Master's statue for gold would forever haunt him.

Anakin went over and pressed Qui-Gon Jinn's nose. Obi-Wan had a feeling that the Force Ghost of Qui-Gon was standing there, giving a disapproving glare at the three of them.

The wall instantly transformed into a secret passage way and the second that they were safely inside, it closed back up.

The passageway was very dark gloomy. The only source of light and illumination was the violet hue of Siri's thrumming lightsaber that echoed tunelessly off the cemented walls.

"Where does this take us again, Anakin?" Siri asked over her shoulder, before continuing to lead the other two through the simple and narrow passage.

The passage way was becoming smaller and soon the team had to crawl, Siri first, Anakin second, and Obi-Wan at the end.

"If I'm right, it should lead us right to-" He was cut off by Siri's slight scream as she fell out of the vent inside of the Council room. "The vents."

Obi-Wan made sure that Siri was out of the way before nudging his former Padawan out of the vent, causing him to land on the floor as well.

"Owwwwww! Master!" He could hear Anakin loudly whisper as he landed on his rear.

"Sorry, Anakin," He apologized quietly, as he proceeded to haul himself off of Anakin and help him up, before making sure Siri was ok.

"What took you so long?" Ahsoka butted in. Even though she was tied to a steel chair in the middle of the council chambers, her face was still plastered with a cheeky expression.

"You ok, Snips?" Anakin asked, as he hobbled over and untied Ahsoka.

The Togrutan sighed with relief as the bonds were freed from her wrists and ankles, and she stood, jumping slightly and shaking her arms to get feeling back in them.  
>"I didn't give anything away to 'em, Master," She said proudly.<p>

"What did you do?" He asked.

"What you told me to," She simply replied in a casual tone. "Rule one: Lie, lie, deny. And rule two: Deny, deny, never comply."

Obi-Wan just shook his head. "I should have never given you a Padawan to corrupt."

Anakin only smiled as he hobbled over and locked the door to the Chambers from the inside. With the threat of the Council Members coming back evaded, Anakin turned around, fatigue expressed all over his face. Obi-Wan quickly went over to the young man as he almost collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

"I think you should rest," Obi-Wan advised. "We'll take care of the rest," He gestured to Siri and Ahsoka who were quickly chatting in worried tones to each other.

"Yeah..." Anakin replied sleepily, his fatigue overpowering him. "You do that... I'll come back to it later." With that, his head lolled forward, and he was out, his mind free to wonder in his dreams.

Obi-Wan gently laid him to the floor, smoothing over some stray hairs that had gotten in his former Padawans eyes fatherly. His azure eyes sparkled with fatherly pride at the unconscious young man who he had considered his brother.

Siri ran over to Obi-Wan. "I've been conversing with Ahsoka. Apparently, the prank is going to go off in an hour. We need to get the Council Members back in here by that time. Where is Kit Fisto by the way? I haven't seen him and he wasn't chasing after us."

Both the Master and Padawan shrugged as just outside of the window, the struggling Nautolan Master was finally let go of his binds by his love. Aayla brought him close, after learning it was just a rumor, and was kissing him gently.

The four Jedi stared in absolute shock. Their feet were as if glued to the floor, bodies frozen as if turned to solid granite. They all stared at the tender moment between the two Jedi, eyes wide and unblinking, and mouths agape. Anakin was beginning to drool saliva from not closing his mouth, to which Ahsoka gently cupped her hand under his chin and slid his gaping mouth shut as if it was a rusty garage door that wouldn't shut - due to Anakin's rebuking.

"Oh. My. Stars." Siri, the only person who found her voice, said, shell-shocked.

Obi-Wan had one hand around Siri while stroking his beard with the other. "Well, that's not something you see every day."

Ahsoka just stared bewildered until Anakin let out an extremely loud snore.

At the sound of the grizzly snore, both of the Master's locked lips parted, and they turned to stare at the four with wide eyes, betraying their surprise and embarrassment.

"Oh, snap!" Anakin said, once he saw the two's faces change from shock and surprise to anger and annoyance.

"Running again, are we?" Siri rhetorically asked, turning to face Obi-Wan who stared back at her, equally as shocked as the two glaring Master's.

"Yeah," He pronounced, before they each dashed from the room.

"We need to get all of the council members in the chambers within the next fifty five minutes!" Ahsoka announced to the band of fugitive Jedi.

"We'll have to lure them in," Obi-Wan said, his eyes narrowed and focused intently in front of him. "We need to find each of them and lure them all in together."

"A wild bantha chase," Siri and Anakin concluded at the same time, sharing a mischievous glance.

"You could say that," Obi-Wan replied in a low, snickering tone, his azure orbs sparkling with mischief.

"Is someone back to their old Padawan days?" Siri asked teasingly.

Obi-Wan looked at her and winked. "I just might be, Siri,"

"Good. Cause I'm back to mine." Her face showed no trace of seriousness at all. She was much like a wild reek, as she ran out of the hallway screaming "Adi, Adi, Adi, Adi! You can't catch me!"

Anakin just laughed as he too, ran down the hallway, in pursuit of Chicken boy.

'I never thought I'd see two master's so immature. Aren't they supposed to be setting the example?' Anakin thought wryly, as he treaded on their heels hotly.

Once they reached the training rooms, they observed the council members, who were conversing in hushed and worried tones about the escapee Padawan learners.

In the middle of this group, was none other than Chicken boy. Mace Windu. "This is the work of Kenobi and Tachi!" He barked, is voice thunderously reverberating off the walls.

Anakin's eyes widened and glistened with mischief. Before anyone else could contribute to Mace's words, they heard the howl of Anakin's shout:

"CHICKEN BOY! BUCK, BUCK, BUCK... BUUUUUUCK!" Anakin was standing in the open, doing a chicken impression, clucking and planting his hands at his hips and sticking his elbows out, forming turkey wings. He was surrounded by Obi-Wan, Siri and Ahsoka, who all howled with uncontrollable laughter.

Everyone could see the vein that popped out of Mace Windu's head as the Chosen One continued taunting him. He grabbed his lightsaber from his belt and began chasing the boy.

"Oooooo! Chicken Boy's got a purple lightsaber! Girly girl Chicken BOY!" Anakin screamed as he ran in circles in the hall of a thousand fountains.

Mace joined the circle and pursued the Chosen One, his eyes blazing with a burning rage, and his face set on a permanent snarl. "I'll cut you, Skywalker!"

"Not if you want me to save your sorry tail feathers!" The Chosen One rebuked, only making the Korun Master's anger flare that much further.

"By the Force, he's gone Sithly!" Siri yelled through her laughter, pointing at Mace, who was too enraged to hear.

"Sithly!" Shaak Ti repeated, shocked and a little fearful, flicking her eyes between Siri and Mace who was still pursuing Anakin in circles as the Knight continued to yell taunts and do chick impressions. She faintly heard him scream, "If you get scared, do you jump a foot in the air, squawk, and lay an egg? Oh! Have you ever laid a golden egg!"

"Sith!" Shaak yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Mace. "He's gone Sith and is attacking the Chosen One! Get him!" She threw herself towards the unsuspecting Jedi Master and collided into him with the force of a wrecking ball. The Korun Master had never saw it coming, as he felt the weight of the Togrutan female smash into his side. His lightsaber fell away from his hand and deactivated.

"Help me subdue him!" Shaak yelled as she tackled Mace. "C'mon!" She now had him in a head lock, and he was trying desperately to break free, his face turning a deep purple.

"Hey!" Anakin said, pointing at his face, a maniacal laugh erupting from deep within his chest. "Your face matches the color of your lightsaber!"

Shaak gave him a look that would silence a multitude as she easily picked up the Korun Master and rushed him to the Council room. Some of the other Members followed suit.

Adi Gallia, having found out that the whole Kit Fisto/her thing had been a prank set up by Siri, started running towards her former apprentice. "Siri TACHI!"

"That's my exit!" The wily blonde said as she ran from her love.

Obi-Wan stared at her in bewilderment, before Adi whirled past him with blinding speed, making him stagger back and brushing his hair back. He blinked rapidly as he stared after the petite blonde Jedi Knight and tall, dark skinned Jedi Master chase her down.

He looked around to find that he was the only one still standing there. Catching onto to plan for the council members, he raced, like a bullet from a gun, after them all.

Anakin loved leading the charge. Even if it meant that he was most likely going to die for it, it was the most exhilarating thing that he could do. In a sick sort of way, he was glad that the Clone Wars was happening. If it wasn't, he would be cooped up in the Temple for the rest of his life. And that did not agree with Anakin Skywalker in any form. Also, he wouldn't have a Padawan to corrupt. That was pretty Wizard too.

Shaak Ti's yelling brought him back to reality as he realized that the Council room was up ahead and he still didn't have a plan of how he was going to get out in time for the prank to happen. Then it hit him.

"Master! Fall back!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

Obi-Wan stopped running after the reckless knight just as they reached the Council doors. Anakin quickly Force Jumped over the Jedi and closed the doors behind him.

Anakin waltzed up to his former Master with a smug look on his face. "Job done," He simply declared, standing proud and listening to the screams and shouts of the Master's and their fists pounding off the doors.

"Now we just need to get Fisto off the roof, Adi away from Siri, and The Green Runt." Ahsoka said as she ran over to her Master's side. "I'll go get Fisto. I got him to believe that I was switching sides while I was in the Council Chambers, so he'll believe me if I say there's trouble." With that the Togrutan Padawan set off for the roof.

"You go get your girlfriend. I got the Runt." Anakin said as he spirited off.

"Right. Wait-Anakin! She's not my-Great." He shook his head, rubbing his temples, then continued after Siri.

The young Jedi Master whizzed past the fallen columns and statues of great Jedi, all the whiles his senses stretching out to find Siri's Force signature.

He sensed the excitement radiating off of her in heaps. "Adi, Adi, Adi... YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" He shook his head, a small smile playing his lips. His love could never stop teasing. And this he'd have to live with everyday. But he didn't mind, because at the end of the day, it was her. And she mattered the most to him, as well as Anakin.

"Siri, I'm not afraid to deal with you like I did when you were a Padawan!" He could hear the frustrated Master yell after the Prankster.

"No you won't!" Siri smugly looked back and stuck her tongue out at Adi, when she ran dead flat into Obi-Wan's strong chest.

Obi-Wan grunted and stumbled back from the force of Siri smashing into him, full force, but managed to regain his balance.

"As much as I would love to stand here like this, with me holding onto you forever," Obi-Wan began, looking tenderly down at her. "I believe that we should run now,"

"For once I'm not going to argue with you," His love replied, shaking her head slightly.

"Just wait till I get my hands on the both of you!" They heard the frustrated Adi Gallia yell at them, as she rapidly approached them.

"Let's go!" The two loves shouted in unison, before taking off like a rocket down the halls and towards the council chambers.

Ahsoka crept up onto the roof with the skill of a cat. "Master Fisto! Master Fisto! Something terrible has happened!"

The Nautolan Master quickly quit his kissing with Aayla and looked at the troubled Padawan. "What is it?"

"The Pranksters! They've attacked! We have to stop them from getting the rest of the Council!"

"Where are they heading!" Kit asked in an urgent tone, releasing his hold on Aayla and walking over to the Togrutan Padawan learner.

Ahsoka was still panting from the hike up to the Temple roof. "They... are heading.. t - to the council... chambers!2 She gasped, huffing huge gulps of air into her lungs.

The Nautolan Master nodded in answer, a set look of stone on his face, before inclining his head for her and Aayla to follow him as he ran down the stairs, back into the Temple.

"No..." Ahsoka groaned. "I just ran all the way up those things!" She continued complaining in a hushed tone to herself as she followed the two Jedi Masters down the stairs and led them towards the trap. They would surely hold a grudge against her for life.

Anakin crept up slowly and surely behind the meditating figure of the Grand Master. 'This is too easy.' The Knight thought to himself. And he was right. The second that Anakin had made it about ten feet away from Yoda, the Runt stuck back. He instantly jumped up and started attacking Anakin from all angles.

"HAAAAAAH!" The Grand Master of the Jedi Order yelled, as he flipped over Anakin's head and swung his saber at him, only for his green blade to smash against Anakin's brilliant blue. The two blades locked and hissed together, as the two Jedi fought for dominance.

Anakin pressed down, brining the blades closer to the older Jedi's face. Just as it looked like a victory for the Chosen One, the devious, little green troll leapt over Anakin's head, deactivating his lightsaber and landed on his back, perching himself on him and grasping the Jedi's tunic.

"ARGH! GET OFF ME!" The Knight yelled as he ran around the room, his arms flailing and hands scrambling to get the little troll of him. Yoda grabbed Anakin's hand and bit down on his finger, nibbling on the skin and making him bleed.

Anakin yelped and yanked his hand away. "You disgusting little runt!" He cursed.

"Little runt, I am not! Nor, disgusting, am I! Devious little green Jedi Master, I am!" He chuckled delightfully as Anakin ran around the room in circles, trying to shake the diminutive Jedi Master off his back.

"You are disgusting! You bit me! I'm going to die of rabies because of you!" Anakin succeeded in pushing the Runt up against a wall, then quickly knocked him out with the force of his push. He threw the RUNT up in the air, tossed him over his shoulder, then made his way down to the Council room, where Ahsoka was already herding Kit and Aayla in. He just tossed the small Master in and helped his Padawan close the doors.

Ahsoka immediately noticed the bleeding on Anakin's hand.

"What happened?" She asked curiously, her eyes focused on the bleeding hand.

"That little runt bit me!" He snarled, looking disgustedly at his hands. "I'm gonna die of rabies now!"

Just then, Obi-Wan and Siri exploded into the halls, an angry female Jedi Master trailing them. "OPEN THE DOORS!" They both bellowed simultaneously.

Anakin opened the doors and quickly dodged the running Jedi team. They both, at the last minute, leapt into the air and Force pushed the surprised Master into the room, knocking over the other Masters who attempted to escape. Anakin slammed the doors closed.

He then walked over to Obi-Wan and Siri who were panting, hands on knees, but looking at each other admiringly. "If you two love birds are done with the 'gaze intensely into each other's eyes' moment. Obi-Wan. Would you do the honor, of pushing this detonator... and setting off the prank of the millennia?"

Obi-Wan smiled at his former Padawan, the latter smiling back with equal mischief. He took the device. "Of course, Master prankster," He bowed.

"General," Anakin acknowledged, bowing back to his master.

Obi-Wan smiled, a devilish gleam sparkling in his azure irises... and pushed the button.

Sam ran up to them, paint ball gun at the ready and war paint spread all over his face. "The troops are ready when you are Generals! Phase One has already been activated and We are ready to commence phase two." He said as he nudged at his paint ball gun.

Anakin got down on one knee and whispered something into Sam's ear. "I want you to go in there, and not only fight for the Pranksters, but for your brother. You got it?"

The little boy put on one of the bravest faces that Obi-Wan had ever seen, then with the charisma of a Skywalker, opened the doors and began his full fledged attack.

"ARHHH! EAT THIS SUCKERS!" Sam yelled thunderously, as he stormed into the council chambers, splattering anything that moved with the pant ball gun. The boy was getting bulls eyes! As if shooting fish in a barrel. Obi-Wan thought the kid was a perfect marksmen. A prodigy.

The Masters yelled in panic and orders, as well as trying to evade the fire from all the Padawans, diving left and right.

Paint was splattered everywhere. One master. Master Gallia, was unfortunate to have all the Padawans stalk up to her and corner her right into the farthest end of the chambers. Siri casually walked up to her former master, a sly and devilish smile of delight highlighting her face. Something red, circular and loaded was in her hand.

Adi snarled. "You'll pay for this Padawan," She growled furiously.

Siri smirked, tossing whatever was in her hand casually, watching with an evil eye as her master's eyes followed the object rising and falling in her hand fearfully.

"I know," She said, averting her eyes from her master's temporarily. She glanced at the chaos that ensued around her, then turned her eyes back to her former master. "But it'll be so worth it."

With that, she threw the projectile. It made contact and splattered water all over Adi's face and hair, drenching her. "Fire at will, children," Siri commanded.

The Padawans did so, blasting Adi right into a window. Her face squished against the window, and as various paint balls splattered all over the place, dotting her back and the window, Adi slowly slid down, the paint on her face smearing the glass.

Sam walked right over to Ki-Audi Mundi. "This is for Ben!" He pummeled the Jedi Master with deathly red paint balls covering all of his body, especially the top of his pointy head.

Most of the younger Younglings were throwing balloons full of glue at Mace Windu. At the command of Anakin, they let the feathers fly. A young girl named Kay grabbed a giant paper beak and put it on the Korun Master's nose. While the rest of them ran around yelling Chicken boy, she went over to Kit Fisto and helped him hide.

The aquatic Master was confused. "Master Ani-Kin says that you are too nice for this part. He wanteded you and your pretty lady to hide." The girl's bright hazel eyes shown with pure love for the Jedi Master.

The aquatic Master nodded and stayed low for what was good for him.

"CHICKEN BOY!" Anakin yelled at the top of his lungs, the voice reverberating off the walls. "LAY US AN EGG!"

Mace stood there dazed, whilst the Padawans and pranksters cheered with glee.

They then pulled out several cartons of eggs at threw them at the Master, while some of the younglings were hiding the good Jedi Masters on the Council before the Finale of the Prank would start. Siri went over and scrapped Adi off of the window. She was still breathing, just knocked out. Hoping that she wouldn't wake up until the blonde was on a mission in the Outer Rim, she gently laid her Former Master down next to Kit and Aayla.

Soon, there was only Yoda, Ki-Audi Mundi, Mace Windu, and Saesee Tiin standing in the Center of the room, with the Pranksters standing around them. The other Jedi Masters laid on the floor, curious to what was going to happen next.

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked towards the glaring Masters, though since Mace had a paper beak stuck to him and looked ridiculously like a chicken, he wasn't so menacing, as were any of the Master's, for they all looked ridiculous being victims of the prank.

"Master?" Anakin said, looking at the auburn haired man. "Would you lie to say the words?"

"By all means, Anakin, I did the first command. This is all yours,"

"Thank you." He turned to his troops. "ATTENTION!"

They all lined up in a perfect circle around their General. The Padawans' eyes shined brighter than Tatooine's shining twin suns put together. This was it. The moment that they had been waiting for. They all ignited their practice lightsabers and waited.

Anakin walked smugly over to Obi-Wan's Council Chair, where Siri was making herself rather comfortable. He leaned over and pressed a button that was hidden on the arm rest. The thick green goo that had been brewing in the secret room fell from the sky, drenching the Masters in the middle of the room, but not affecting any of the rest of the room's occupants.

The goo drizzled and set on the Master's clothing and hair - and for Mace gave him a sickish look that accompanied the array of white and black feathers covering him. Just then, two pillows swung down on canopies and smashing straight into Mace, one from behind and the other from the front. They exploded upon impact and covered Mace with even more feathers, residue feathers flocked onto the other Master's and stuck to them.

To add the finishing touch to the stern council member, who could do nothing but stand in complete shock and silence, two female Jedi, Jedi Padawan Kay and Master Ani-Kin waltzed over to the Korun Master and pulled out a rubber hat. The top had three balloon type air pockets that looked like fingers sticking upwards. They reached up and attached it to the tall Jedi's head and stood back to admire their work.

Mace Windu looked like... a chicken.

Just then, the entire room, save for the Master's all planted their hands on their hips and stuck their elbows out. Bending their backs forwards, the all pretended to peck at the ground and circle Mace, all the while shouting "CHICKEN BOY!"

Obi-Wan, Siri, Anakin, Ahsoka and Sam walked over the Mace and the others.

"You have officially been pranked by the notorious Prank Masters!"

* * *

><p><strong>You may think that this is all over, yes? You're wrong! Chapter 4 will be coming soon! Once more we are sorry for the long wait. Thank you for being patient with us.<strong>


	4. The Dramatic Rescue

**Here ya go guys! :D We're going to try to update As soon as we can, but AJSK has exams coming up, so hold on with us. Jedi Kay-Kenobi also has A LOT of exams in May and June and so the following update will take a long while, sorry.**

Sam stood proud, "For we are as stealthful as the night, and silent as the shadows that surround you. You can never escape us! For we shall find a way!" His glowing eyes couldn't have gotten any brighter, and it brought great joy to Obi-Wan's heart.

He was about to ask Anakin where Sam's brother was, when he saw him on his comlink at the back of the room. He slowly walked over so that the Knight wouldn't figure out that someone was listening in on his conversation.

"I know Padmé; I'm just going to be a little late tonight. No there are no new scars... Well maybe one... No! It's not that big! I swear! I know you could. I'm not lying. I'll be there around six tonight alright? O.K., love ya."

Anakin turned off his comm. link, a huge grin plastered on his face... until he realized Obi-Wan was standing there with his arms folded across his chest, and everyone else in the council chambers standing, staring at him in bewilderment. "Care to explain, Padawan?"

Anakin's face couldn't have gotten any more red.

"I'm not your Padawan anymore, Master."

"You still refer to me as Master though. Now Care to explain about the Comlink, Padawan?" The Jedi Master was starting to get annoyed at the young man.

"Well, you see the transmitter in the Comm. link sends the message without the use of wires through the air and takes it to the other Comm. link-"

"I KNOW HOW A COMM. LINK WORKS!" Obi-Wan interrupted furiously, his eyes blazing, daring Anakin to contradict him. "DON'T TRY AND INSULT MY INTELLIGENCE, PADAWAN!"

All the colour in Anakin's face drained from imp leaving him a pale white sheet. Angering is Master's never ended well for him. He swallowed the lump in his throat. 'Looks lie I will have more than one tiny little injury after this,'

"Well...You see...Umm...The Senator invited me to dinner tonight...And she wanted to catch up on what was happening...So...That's what that was about..." Anakin looked at his Master's face. It was getting angrier and angrier by the word that he had spoken.

His eyes widened in absolute terror. 'I'm so dead,'

"So," Obi-Wan began, adopting a mocking tone, and trying to keep his face casual by averting his gaze from Anakin, but failing and still holding a deadly expression and harsh glare. "The 'Love ya' part doesn't necessarily mean anything?"

He knew downright it did, and he was going to coax it out of his former Padawan.

"Umm...When I was guarding her back on Naboo, we had code words and phrases... Love ya means that the area is secure." He managed to say. 'Please let him buy it, please let him buy it, PLEASE let him buy it.' He prayed to his so-called-Father, the Force.

Sadly, it didn't work.

"Did you really think I'd buy that for a second?" He asked skeptically, raising an eye brow. Everyone was watching the spectacle with wide eyes full of interest. The room was deathly silent.

"Erm... Kind of..."

"Spit. It. Out." Was all Obi-Wan said.

'Oh, Force! That's his deadly tone! I'm truly, inevitably, and utterly screwed,'

"Can we do this in a more private room, Master?" Anakin pleaded, not really wanting the others to see what was about to happen. Obi-Wan's lectures were not something that you wanted other people to hear.

Obi-Wan contemplated doing it here, to embarrass the disobedient Padawan, but he didn't want him to hate him, especially after all of this that had brought them closer together. Besides, Obi-Wan was too nice a guy.

"Fine," He said curtly, before banging the doors open and exiting the chambers, Anakin in tow.

Everyone stood there, shell shocked. Even Siri was too stunned at the moment to move from Obi-Wan's council chair she had so happily perched onto.

Obi-Wan dragged Anakin to his chambers then threw him onto the bed. "Now what in Sith Spit is going on?"

"Well...Um...It's kinda a long story."

"Well... You remember the, err... time we... all got captured on Geonosis... And you were tied to that pole, whilst me and Padmé-"

"Oh! We're on a first name basis with each other now!" Obi-Wan said with mock delight, as he raised both of his eye brows in is reference to Anakin and the Senator.

"-Well, let me finish, Master," Obi-Wan was silent. "Me and Padmé were in the chariot, about to be brought in, you now before you gave me that REALLY disapproving look and then mocked my ability of getting caught by quoting 'Good job'. Well, we kind of... umm... err... kissed..."

Obi-Wan remained silent. It was scaring Anakin more than a rampage would have. Finally the Jedi Master spoke. "So, you have been keeping a secret relationship behind the Temple and my own back."Suddenly he wasn't so calm. "THAT IS THE MOST RECKLESS AIR HEADED STUNT THAT YOU HAVE PULLED SO FAR!"

Anakin cringed with every shout, wishing for the lecture to be over. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't'.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?" Obi-Wan roared, his yell as if that of a thunderstorm, his temper raising as the rains fell from the heavens and purple lighting flashed violently. Never before had he been so angry or let his emotions get the better of him. "THIS IS MORE RECLESS THEN THE TIME YOU CHARGED DOOKU! THE TIME YOU JUMPED RIGHT FROM THE TWILIGHT INTO THAT SKY STATION TO RESCUE R2! ITS - ITS... MAD!"

Then again, was he to really judge? He had hidden feelings too. Hidden feelings he had only just acted on. Still though. He had placed his trust in Anakin. And he betrayed that trust.

"You betrayed my trust," The Jedi Master stated more calmly than before, hurt shining in his eyes.

Anakin's face instantly dropped. He had disappointed the one man in his life that he looked to as a father. Anakin reverted into the only defense mechanism that he had left, hiding.

"I'm sorry, Master." The light in Anakin's eyes was gone.

Obi-Wan's eyes - that were downcast - flickered to meet his. They still shone with a deep hurt, like Anakin had stabbed him in the heart with his own saber. And it hurt. Bad.

"I'm in no place to scold you though," He began in a low tone, disgrace dripping off it like venom. "For I have let my personal feelings for Siri - Master Tachi, get in the way."

Anakin looked at him, wide eyed, wondering where his Master was getting at.

"But allowing this to happen has made me a hypocrite. I tried to shield you from this. From my previous mistakes. I'm supposed to protect you from them. I've failed you my former Padawan." Anakin could hear the choking on his Master's words, and it was greatly upsetting. Yet he'd made a revelation today: His Master did have emotions.

Before Obi-Wan could react, Anakin had him in a tight embrace. The older Master remembered that the last time Anakin had done this; it had been when the boy was ten. Although emotions weren't allowed for Jedi, friendship was.

"You aren't a failure, Master. I was YEARS behind the other Padawans, but you helped me advance. Now I'm way before them, because of you! When I was Knighted, I felt...alone. I had no one else around me, to help me or guide me. I'm still glad that they send us on tons of missions together. So, NO! You are NOT a failure. You're my Master."

Obi-Wan, suffice to say, was shocked at the tight embrace he found himself captive in.

It took a few seconds, but Obi-Wan slowly wrapped his arms around his former Padawan and returned the embrace, patting him on the back in a brotherly gesture.

"Thank you, Anakin." He whispered. The two stayed like that for several minutes, feeling their bond deepen through the Force. This was a new chapter for them. They shared a deep bond of brotherhood now. "But, it's not my place to decide what happens to you know, Padawan. The council heard your conversation with Padmé. All of them. They must decide you fate."

Anakin's smile faded into a somber expression, as he cast his sapphire gaze downwards to the ground in shame. "But since I have allowed the same thing to happen to me," Obi-Wan continued. He placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder and nudged him slightly. "We'll face it together."

Anakin lifted is head and met his Master's gaze. The smile returned. "Together," He replied, nodding, face set into a stern expression.

Then his face became downcast. "They're going to kick me out of the Order. I just pulled the greatest Prank in the History of EVER and now they have an excuse to kick me out!"

"If it comes to that, I'll either defend you or go with you," Obi-Wan declared evenly, his face a stone mask of determination.

"Thanks, Dad." He nudged him playfully. "Come on! Time to go terrorize the Council!" The light in his eyes returned, and was brighter than ever.

Obi-Wan's own eyes brightened to match that of the stars of the galaxy. He felt like he was a reckless and impudent Padawan again.

"Lead the way, son!" He declared brightly, giving his "Son" and huge grin.

Anakin ran ahead of the older Master, teasing him with his younger abilities. Obi-Wan wouldn't have any of it. Before Anakin could blink, The Negotiator was a hundred yards before him and soon at the door of the Council room. Anakin eventually caught up.

"Show off." He playfully glared.

"You started it." Obi-Wan pointed out. He opened the doors to the Council Chambers to find it almost completely cleaned. The Padawans were assisting the kinder Members of the Council with cleaning up, while Mace, Yoda, and Ki-Audi-Mundi were nowhere to be found. The only thing that still showed chaos was Adi chasing Siri around the room still.

"Master! It was just a joke! Get over it!" The petite blonde continued to argue as they ran in circles.

"A joke that had Kit hanging on for dear life at the edge of the Temple and me in an embarrassment!" The older Master bellowed, still clearly furious with her former Padawan. Her hand had inched towards her lightsaber hilt.

"Oh, no, Master! C'mon! Why bring the lightsaber into this! It's supposed to be used for defense!" Siri complained, as she still evaded her Master. The blonde Jedi night whizzed around the room in one final circuit, before charging towards Obi-Wan.

"Help me, Master Jedi!" She begged in a mocking damsel in distress voice, hiding behind Obi-Wan's firm body and clinging to his arm.

Obi-Wan stopped Adi from killing his love. "I was equally apart of this. Don't blame Siri, It was my idea to do this in the first place." He lied.

Adi just gave him one of her famous 'not amused' stares. "When you and Siri were younger, you would always take the blame for her mistakes. What makes me think that you actually did this yourself now?"

Panic rose in Obi-Wan. "You remember Qui-Gon used to call me impudent. I was the reckless one who most likely influenced Siri somewhere along the way," He answered levelly.

"Oh?" Adi asked in a questioning tone, her eye brows rising at this revelation. "And are you saying that you were the one who corrupted my former Padawan?"

Obi-Wan felt Siri cringe against him. He received a nudge in the back of his mind from Siri. 'You're screwed,'

He replied to her mental statement with, 'Well and truly,'

"Hmm..." The Tholothian Master pondered this for a second. "Good job, Kenobi." To Obi-Wan's surprise, she bowed. "Siri a needs someone like you. And I approve."

It took him a second to realize that she had just read his mind. "You're not mad?"

"At you, no. At Siri, only a little."

Obi-Wan incoherently with relief, his body relaxing as he did so. Siri peeked out from behind his back and gazed at her Master.

"Really?" She whispered, surprised.

"Yeah," Adi replied, smiling. "But we shall be having a conversation later about spreading false rumours, Padawan." With that, the Jedi Master turned on her heel, and strode off, offering her aid to the Padawans and masters cleaning up who accepted gratefully.

Obi-Wan pulled Siri around him and into his arms gently, holding her close to his frame and burying his face in her blonde tresses, unafraid of the other's staring. "I love you so much," He whispered to her softly, planting a soft kiss to her head for good measure before nuzzling her tenderly.

She cuddled into his chest and listened to his heart beat, synchronicity hers with his. She sighed with as relief washed over her. She didn't have to hide her feelings about him any longer.

Obi-Wan could hear Anakin near him, humming the same taunt. "Obi and Siri sitting by a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Obi-Wan turned his gaze to Anakin who was standing beside him, arms folded across his chest and an arrogant smirk across his face.

"Anakin and Padmé sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," He repeated to the Knight, only altering from himself and Siri to Anakin and Padmé. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then the -~"

"Okay, Master, you've had your fun!" Anakin blurted, face beetroot red and eyes glistening with embarrassment. Obi-Wan's glimmered with humour, and he traded a grin with Anakin before turning back and nuzzling Siri once more, his arms wrapping around her tighter, bringing her closer to him to the point where he couldn't bring her anymore closer. After twenty years of hiding their feelings, they could now express them freely and openly without fear.

"I really want to go over to Adi and say that those weren't rumors... You with me?" Siri asked as her bright blue eyes met his.

Obi-Wan just shook his head with laughter bubbling up inside of him.

Finally he let the laughter out in a light chuckle. "Alright then," He conceded, "But don't push her too far," He warned.

Siri pouted, "But that's no fun!" She moaned.

"Well, if it keeps you out of trouble, then I don't care if it's not fun or not." He kissed her lightly on her succulent lips then let her run over to her Master.

"Come on, Old Woman! Master Yoda can lift that chair better than you!" Siri yelled on her way there.

"What! I'd like to see him try!" Adi yelled, stomping over to the chair and trying to pry it off the ground with her bare hands.

"Hump!" The diminutive Jedi Master humped as he hobbled over to the struggling Jedi Master. "Lift that with one finger, I could,"

"Oh yeah?" Adi asked skeptically, planting her hands firmly on her hips.

"Hmm!" The green being replied, nodding his head once. He approached the chair, but before he proceeded to attempt the lift, he turned to the waiting Master. "Lift it with my pinkie, I could!" He declared.

Adi gave him a not so believable glare. The small Jedi's eyes gleamed, and he stuck his pinkie under the chair and...

struggled to lift it, but saw the chair unhinging its self from the ground.

Siri began literally rolling on the floor, laughing. "Hey, Master! You got beat by someone that isn't much older than you and not much taller than you too!"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and held his temples. The girl really didn't know when to stop.

He marched over to her and helped her up off the floor, only she fell into his arms from all the laughing, and would have doubled over had it not been for Obi-Wan's arms that were snaked around her and locked firmly in place. The Jedi Knight was in a uncontrollable fit of laughter and looked as if she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"I'll... I'll just... take her out of here to my room so she can have some time alone to cool down."

"Ooooooooooohhhhhhh!" Ahsoka and Anakin teased in unison, gazing at the normally serene Jedi Master. "Planning on spending some quality time with Tachi are you, Kenobi?" Ahsoka jived, nudging Anakin in the ribs with her elbow softly, making him squirm slightly but prod her back with his own.

"Shut up," He mouthed to the both of them, before turning around and dragging a still laughing Siri out of the council chambers.

He still could hear Anakin's deep Cat-Call echoing from the room. Deciding to deal with him later, he dragged the still laughing Siri to his room.

"Obi..." More laughing. "What's up?"

He stared at her, watching as she still laughed hysterically. How could someone laugh for this long! It had been a five minute trip to his room from having to drag her! Her face was crimson red and was turning a slight shade of purple from the lack of oxygen she was allowing her lungs to breathe.

"You NEED to calm down," He stated, folding his arms and giving her a concerned look.

"I'm fine." She managed to say through more laughing.

He instantly knew what was wrong. Laughing gas. One of the Pranksters must have thought it was funny to add more to the Master Prank.

But why wasn't anyone else affected? Maybe it was when Siri had gone after her Master.

"Siri," He began gently, slowly approaching her, arms outstretched and hands resting upon her shoulders. She shook under them from the laughter, and Obi-Wan felt himself applying pressure on her shoulders to keep her still. "Please keep still, and calm down," He strained. He really didn't want to go through with this. He felt a headache coming on, and he resisted rubbing his temples.

She embraced him and tried to do as she was told. After a few minutes, she was silent. Fearing the worst, Obi-Wan quickly let go, to find that he couldn't due to the clinging woman in his arms. Satisfied that she was alright, he laid her down on the bed, following after her. They lay together, in each other's embrace for a bit before the questions came up.

"How did this happen?" Siri asked as she nuzzled his arm.

Obi-Wan didn't respond right away. He looked tenderly at her with warmth and love adorning his azure eyes. He'd loved her for so long.

"How did I get dragged into all of this?" He asked, not too sure what she meant. She could be asking about the whole master prank or them. "Or us?"

"I know how 'us' happened." She said. "But how did any of this happen. It just is awesome that we were able to pull off the Master Prank. It was too easy though. They have to be planning something." He could nearly hear it but he thought she mumbled that she was scared.

He moved his hand that had lay upon her arm and stroked her hair softly, weaving his fingers through the blonde locks that felt like silk against his skin.

"It did seem too easy," He agreed, a deep frown appearing on his forehead. "But even if they are planning something, how could they be prepared for this? And how could they -"

"What?" Siri lifted her head, a concerned expression on her face, her hand lying on his shoulder softly.

"Master's Yoda, Mace and Mundi left didn't they,"

"So?" Siri replied, not sounding too bothered.

Obi-Wan stared at her, everything forming in his mind. "With them gone, they can plan and execute whatever it is they have planned!" He exclaimed urgently. He shot up out of the bed and grabbed Siri's hand, pulling her up with him. "We have to warn everyone before-" He was cut off as the door slid open.

"Don't move traitors!" Mace's voice called.

Both Obi-Wan and Siri ignited their lightsabers, ready for battle.

"Uh uh uh, Kenobi." He heard Mace's mocking voice. "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"And why's that?" The now-furious Jedi Master asked.

"Because," Mace said, stifling a laugh. "We have your former Padawan. Or should we say, 'sonny dearest'."

Mace then dragged a furious Anakin from behind the wall outside Obi-Wan's room. The Jedi Knight was thrashing in Mace's iron grip on his arm and cursing at the Korun Master in Huttesse. He also seemed to be trying to break out of his cuffs with brute strength.

"Anakin!" The Jedi Master cried, horrified. He then glared daggers at Mace, his eyes flashing like a lightning strike. "You're making a good Sith, Mace!"

Mace smirked.

"Sith?" A female voice called out from nowhere.

"Oh no..." Mace moaned. That's when Shaak Ti came bursting in again, screaming, "Sith! He's escaped! Sith!" Mace was ready this time, and clashed his purple lightsaber with Shaak's blue.

Obi-Wan and Siri dashed forwards as Mace was forced back, leaving an opening or the couple to escape through. The blocked and parried Yoda's and Ki's blows and grabbed Anakin, using a Force induced run to gain speed. Before long they were retreating shadows into the sanguine halls the sun emitted through the windows.

"When did Anakin become your son, Obi?" Siri asked, very perplexed.

"I guess since he was nine. We just made it official this morning though."

"Can you run any faster? We got to get to My-I mean Padmé's Apartment! She'll keep us safe!" Anakin was able to say as they ran, well, in Anakin's case, dragged.

"Aright!" Obi-Wan said, as his eyes locked onto a speeder in the hanger like an avian oculus.

They Force leapt into the speeder, the screams and shouts of the pursuing Master's pushing them further with the added adrenaline pumping through their bodies.

Obi-Wan set the ignition in the speeder on and floored it, the speeder zooming towards the hanger opening.

"Shut the hanger doors!" Ki screamed at a Temple guard. "NOW!"

The guard obeyed without question and eased at the lever. The doors began to slowly close.

"HEY!" A familiar female voice called out. Anakin glanced back to see Ahsoka, desperately chasing after them.

"Obi-Wan! Cut the speed!" Anakin yelled over the roar of the engines.

"We'll be captured if we do!" He retorted.

"We can't leave Ahsoka!" Anakin argued. "Please dad,"

Obi-Wan sighed and cut the speed. Ahsoka dashed towards them and summer salted into the seat next to Anakin.

"Thanks," She wheezed, her breaths harsh as she puffed for air.

"No problem, Snips,"

Obi-Wan wasted no time flooring it once more. The speeder shot out the hanger doors right before closing as if it was a ship going into light speed.


	5. Hiding out and Bieckering

**This is a major re-edit of chapter 5 as me and AJSK got carried away and so we have edited the innapropriate themes in this. It is, after all a humour story. Really, we weren't too sure what we were evn writing, so apologies for those who have already read this chapter etc. But we hope this one is better for you... if you read it...**

**Chapter 5. Hiding out and bickering.**

* * *

><p>"Well, that was fun." Anakin said from the back seat.<p>

"Not so fast. What do you mean YOUR apartment?" Obi-Wan said as he looked back at the Jedi Knight that was trying to hide.

"Well...I go over there enough that...Um..." But he was cut off.

"Are we really going to try the lying thing again?"

"If it works?" Anakin shrugged.

"It's not going to, Padawan,"

Anakin shrugged. "Ok... So I left out the tiny detail that we got married after Geonosis, and I now currently live most of my life in 500 Republica with Padmé..."

Obi-Wan flinched and said nothing.

'Ohhh, poodoo...'

"YOU GOT MARRIED, SKYGUY? HOW COULD YOU!" Ahsoka screamed at her Master.

"Snips, it was when I was still a Padawan. I fell in love." He looked at his Father. "Dad...I'm really sorry."

"Hmm..." Was all Obi-Wan could muster to say at the moment.

Siri turned back around to face Anakin and started doing the hangmen's noose look. "You're so dead," She whispered.

Then she noticed Obi-Wan cold stare he was giving her and that the speeder had stopped in traffic. Her smile fell like that of a child who doesn't get the Christmas present they wanted. "And it would appear that I am dead too..." She finalized.

"Do you want me to go and dig up your graves now?" Ahsoka chimed in, sitting casually back in the seat and sharing amused glances at everyone, for she was in no trouble with any one. "Where shall I dig 'em?" She pressed. "Somewhere nice?"

Both of the Jedi gave her the look that said that she was going to go with them. The Togrutan Padawan instantly fell silent.

They reached their destination, Anakin jumping out first and using Force to cut his binds. He walked around on the balcony, and then called out, "Padmé!"

The woman ran out of the Apartment, ready to pounce on her love, when she saw the other Jedi. "Anakin?" She tried to look confused. "What are you doing here? Did something go wrong?"

"Erm... well I did kinda reveal to these three here that I'm married to you," Anakin said, gesturing to Obi-Wan, Siri and Ahsoka, the latter of the trio standing there waving with a stupid grin slapped across her face.

"Oh," Padmé said a worried note easily distinguishable in her voice.

"And... I kind of accidently said it in front of the entire council and pranksters too.." He admitted lamely, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"What and WHAT!" Padmé yelled, her voice taking a pitch higher, brown eyes widening to the size of ping pong balls.

The room went deathly silent.

"Well," Ahsoka said, breaking the ice. "This is awkward,"

All eyes laid on her, two pairs blazing and the other two cold.

"I'm just going to...Um...I'll wait in the Speeder then..."

"Anakin! You'll be kicked out for sure!" Padmé screamed as she shook his shoulders.

"It's going to be O.K. Padmé. We just need to stay here for a few nights."

"You didn't. I told you not to pull the prank! They'll probably kill you now!"

Obi-Wan, who had been silent this whole time, finally spoke up. "At least I'm not the only one that he disobeys."

Anakin cringed. "Dad, please. I'm sorry! I should have told you! It was a mistake!"

"Dad?" Padmé repeated, shocked.

"Urr... yeah... He's been my dad from when I was... well... nine... But we only just really finalized it today..." Anakin explained rather lamely.

Padmé really didn't find any words to say anything, and so her mouth snapped open and closed like a fish underwater.

"Doesn't even listen to his own wife. The woman of the house who is also older than him," Obi-Wan added, speaking now for the second time.

"In my defense, it is only by five years!" Anakin snapped. "It's not like we're fifty years apart!"

Siri didn't know what to do. Obi-Wan was about to snap back at Anakin and then her 'family' would be in ruins. So she did the only things that she could think of. She pulled both lightsabers off of each Jedi's belt, and held them away from them.

The two Jedi felt naked without their weapon for defence. They whirled around on Siri and gazed at her like hungry Nexu waiting for pounce on their injured prey. "Give it back, Siri," Obi-Wan demanded in a calm but desperate tone.

Siri grew a mischievous smile and shook her head, her blonde tresses swishing across her face softly, catching in the wind. "No can do, Master Jedi," She replied coyly.

A vein in Obi-Wan's temple pulsed.

"Master," Anakin began in a light tone. He was clearly going to make a joke out of this. "If you're that desperate to gain your lightsaber from her, why don't you just kiss her and take her breath away?" He spread his arms, open for an agreement.

"Finally, at least some logic is coming out of that brain." He picked the blonde Jedi Knight up, embracing her in his arms. He gently caressed the small arch of her back, making her lean forward with pleasure. Then, gently teased her soft, succulent lips, lightly touching them with his, then pulling away, until she was forced to lean in more to enjoy them.

While she was distracted, he grabbed back his lightsaber as well as Anakin's, though not throwing it to the Knight. Then he sat her down.

The want that Siri had been craving instantly turned into rage. He had used her to get something that he wanted. "How dare you Kenobi! You're mad at Anakin because he had enough guts to go against you and the Temple. You're mad at me for trying to stop you from making a mistake that could wreck your life forever. The only person that you should be mad at is yourself. You're the one that keeps bringing us in then pushing us away. Once you realize that, then you can come back for me." She huffed out of the room and slammed the guest bedroom door shut.

Obi-Wan stared at the door where her figure had retreated to, flabbergasted. What had just happened? One second she was enjoying being in his arms, and then she was screaming at him, claiming that he'd brought them together and then pushed them away again. What the hell was that supposed to mean!

"What is it with women?" the Jedi Master said aloud.

Anakin sauntered up to him and clapped a hand onto his former mentors shoulder. "They are strange creatures, Master." The younger Jedi then noticed Padme staring expectantly at him. "Master, this upcoming conversation with my wife is not going to be pleasant. You might want to go and find some solitude."

Obi-Wan nodded and left the vicinity swiftly, leaving Anakin to face the wrath of his wife.

* * *

><p>"So...How's the Senate going?" Anakin tried breaking the ice with his wife.<p>

Padmé settled him a death glare, her brown eyes blazing with an undying fire.

"What?" Anakin said exasperated, spreading his arms wide and trying to pull off an innocent puppy dog look. 'That always melts her,'

Unfortunately, it didn't work, for Padmé still settled him a death glare. 'I guess... not...'

"Stop staring at me like you're the dragon lady!" He yelled, the last two words coming out in a tight squeak once he realized what he had just called his wife.

"WHAT!"

'Now TWO people want to kill me!'

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was pacing about the room, thinking about the fifty ways Siri could murder him with her little finger. The thought sent a shudder through him. She always called him a Gundark. Who knows, maybe she'd throw him into a Gundarks nest. Oh, and wouldn't that be splendid.<p>

'Anakin really is going to be the death of me,'

It was then that he heard the ruckus outside the room.

"I AM NOT A DRAGON LADY!"

"I didn't mean it in that way! I just meant that your gaze was kinda scary and it seemed that fire was going to come out of your eyes!"

Obi-Wan shook his head. It was too bad that Jedi couldn't take pain killers. It seemed that the Force was not on his side when it came to headaches.

He quickly got up and rushed out of the room, closing the door as to try and block out the noise from his sleeping beloved.

Anakin noticed his Master's presence and turned to him, his eyes pleading. "Master! Please help me!"

Obi-Wan fixed his friend a wry smile. "Oh no, I'll leave this to you, Anakin. I'm not brave enough to face an angry Padmé. And you're her husband, so you must surely know what must be needed to calm her down."

Anakin fixed him a glare that spelt, I'm-so-going-to-kick-your-sorry-**-in-our-next-sparring-session.

Obi-Wan fixed him with a glare that spelt, And-I-can-kick-your-arrogant-little-**-right-now-because-I'm-your-father/Master/older brother.

Anakin instantly became pale. He already had Padmé mad at him. He didn't need to make his former Master any angrier than he needed to be.

"Now, Padmé. Let's be logical. I'll take you out tonight. Just you and me. No calls, no missions, not anything. Just you, me, a bottle of good strong wine, and some dinner. Sound good?"

Padmé's expression softened slightly. She smiled. "Alright," She agreed. "But it better be one hell of a good evening or you'll have me and Master Kenobi out to kill you."

"But - but I'm the Chosen One!" Anakin spluttered.

"Yes, but just know that as your Master, and since you're a married man, technically me and Padmé do have a sort of sense of authority over you," Obi-Wan winked.

"Actually, I'll be watching you on the alcohol," Padme warned.

"Uh..." Anakin groaned, his shoulders sagging downwards. Then his face lit up suddenly like that of malfunctioned lights that suddenly began to work again. "Well, what are we waiting for! Let me take you on a romantic date so you can forgive me! You can't stay mad at me forever, right?"

Padme smirked and began walking away towards the veranda.

"Right, angel? Angel? Padme! Am I right!"

Obi-Wan stared after them as Psdme led him on towards the awaiting black speeder hovering near by, and a grovelling Anakin trailing after her asking if she'll forgive him for calling her a dragon lady.

The older Jedi shook his head and, once the married couple had departed, he turned around and perched himself on the edge of the sofa, contemplating about the ways Siri would probably kill him again, and then realising that Ahsoka had taken it upon herself to wonder 500 Republica and do anything she wanted.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Obi-Wan asked himself, concern leaking into his tone.

He brushed it off. Ahsoka was an experienced padawan who was maturing with age. She was seventeen and, when placed in a serious situation, could be very forward and commanding.

Not long after, the togrutan padawan marched in and slumped down onto the sofa next to him, one leg propping up over the arm and an arm covering her eyes. "I'm tired," she moaned.

"So sleep," Obi-Wan replied dryly.

"Mmm, good idea," and she was out like a light, but unfortunately for Obi-Wan, the female snored extremely loudly, bringing on a headache.

'The Force had to be the one to grant me the migranes…' he complained.

About an hour later, merrily laughter filled the room. ObI-Wan startled and looked around for the source, noticing Anakin and Padme stumbling in, arms linked and cheeks a brilliant shade of red. Looking over towards Ahsoka, Obi-Wan noticed that the padawan learnrer was still slumbering.

Anakin's face was slurred with drunkenness. His eyes were half closed, and his mouth slurred. He looked full of contemptment. His senses were obviously dull from the intoxication of alcohol in his system.

"Ohhhhh, that was merry!" The Chosen One slurred, shifting his feet in a lazy attempt to keep balance. He then turned and saw Padme clinging onto his arm for full on support. "Well, hello, beautiful."

"Ani," Padmé said, she was a bit tipsy herself, but not as much as Anakin. "It's me,"

"Ohhhhh, pretty!" He cooed, stroking her hair lovingly. "We should go somewhere more quiet than here. My wife lives here,"

"I AM your wife!"

Anakin gave her a sloppy grin. "Oh, yes, well this has been a lovely date, sweetie and I hope you have forgiven me because I LOVE YOU! Do you love me?"

"Of course!" Padme beamed. They both collapsed onto the couch together, entwined which cause Ahsoka to jump awake with a start, her body nearly toppling off the sofa. "Ahhh! Who, what, when, where!" her hands were flailing madly about and she was reaching for her lightsaber and shoto.

"Woah, there, Ahsoka," Anakin said, grinning like an idiot. "I didn't know you were there!"

"What are you, blind?" Ahsoka yelled, enraged from her interruption of a long and well deserved sleep after long months deprived of the luxury.

Instantly, Anakin felt like a dragon had sprung out of him, and this only came instantly as he had no control over his emotions when inducing drinks that dull a Jedi. He only got it from distracting Padme with random sightings and secretly taking swigs. He was never one to obey the rules.

"I am you're Master, and you will treat me with respect!"

"Well, this takes me back a few years," Obi-Wan commented, and everyone glanced at him for a second before Anakin and Ahsoka stared each other down again and continued to throw insults at each other violently.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Obi-Wan yelled, then instantly became only mildly annoyed. "Anakin, go to bed." The Togruta Padawan smirked at her now Silent Master. "You're not completely innocent either Snips." Obi-Wan continued. "You need to listen more. How do you think that you earned the name snips? Wasn't Anakin just over saying that you were Snippy when you got it?" She too fell silent and stared down at the ground.

"Hmm, that's what I thought. Now, I'm going to put you both down and you're both going to stop fighting. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Master," Ahsoka mumbled, lowering her eyes.

"Yes, dad," Anakin ground out, mildly annoyed being a fully grown man suspended above the ground by the Force... by his OWN Master.

"Good," Obi-Wan said cheerfully, before lowering the two onto solid ground. The pair found their feet, yet continued to glare ice daggers at each other. "I mean it." Obi-Wan reminded them, both making them stop glaring ice daggers at each other and halt the silent threats.

Anakin telepathically told Ahsoka, "Later." She nodded at him.

Anakin went over to Padmé and tried cuddling into her. She pushed him away at first, but then after getting tired of fighting him, let him rest his head on her chest and pout. Anakin hoped that Obi-Wan would just go to sleep already so that he could get Ahsoka to calm down.

Obi-Wan was sure Anakin would still try to get Ahsoka later, so he vowed to himself to stay awake. He would drink coffee and eat anything with energy in it to stay awake.

He would just keep the Master and Padawan team, apart for a bit to let things simmer down between them. Or let them face the wrath of Siri. That brought a smile to his face.

Just then Siri burst from her secluded space, a look of fury on her face. "What is all the noise!"

"Anakin and Ahsoka are at each other throats," Obi-Wan informed her. Her sapphire eyes flickered to meet his storm for a moment before flickering back to the master/padawan pair.

"Anakin, go to bed before I drag you by the ear, and Ahsoka go into my room and sit on the bed for a bit. We'll vent about men in a bit."

"All right, Master Siri," Ahsoka sighed as she walked past them and plopped herself down onto the bed in Siri's room.

"Do I get an award for beginning to dispute the argument?" Obi-Wan asked Siri innocently. Her quickly received a slap to the cheek "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

Siri looked slightly more amused now. "That was for earlier. Payback," she said simply, smiling before going to join Ahsoka and closing the door, leaving Obi-Wan to hear muffled voices and the holoprojector thrumming useless talk on a discovery channel no one was listening to.

"If only Anakin listened to me like he does Siri just then…" Obi-Wan thought aloud.

"He's your rebellious younger brother, Obi-Wan," Padme's soft voice drifted to him as he walked over to the sofa and sat next to her, staring blankly at the floor in-between his boots. "He sees it as almost a priority to annoy and disobey you."

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go! Edited and more appropriate and hopefully still an amusing chapter to a degree. Once again, sorry about it's predecessor.<strong>


	6. Stretched long distances

**Hey guys! I live! I know that it's been awhile, but with school starting and exams on the way and homework etc, I haven't found the time to do much writing. :P But I am trying! So here's the next chapter of The Prank Wars :D Hopefully it's long enough to tide you over.**

Anakin tossed and turned restlessly, the too warm sheets tangling around his legs and torso, wrapping him in a cocoon, as he attempted to grasp any type of unconsciousness. At this rate he was willing to bash his head against the wall to acquire sleep.

Groaning in frustration, the Chosen of the Force bolted up in to a sitting position, hands planted firmly by his sides, fingers clawing the sheet beneath him, and the blanket falling gracefully down to his lap, revealing his well-toned and taken care of body.

Running his flesh hand through his shaggy blonde hair, he swung his heavy legs over the side, feet planted firmly on the soft and plush blue carpeting and pushing himself up and off the bed before lazily walking towards the dimly lit hallway, hand grasping a silk robe and throwing it over his shoulders as he exited the master bedroom and entered the living room where his sapphire orbs settled on the brunette and auburn heads of one Padme Amidala Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan turned apparently having sensed his former Padawans frustrated vibes from within the Force. "What are you doing up at this hour? You are exhausted!"

Anakin hauled his feet up and down, dragging his body towards the counter in the kitchen and answered, "Master, I mean, dad, you look like you need to relax. How 'bout a nice drink to loosen the mood?" as he poured himself and his long-time friend a glass of fresh Muja fruit juice.

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I'm fine. There's no need to trouble yourself."

"No, I insist." Anakin pours a bit of sleeping draft into one of the cups and comes over, setting one in front of his father.

Anakin slumps down between the both of them, forcing them to scoot closer to the arm of the sofa. He slowly stretches an arm out across Padme's shoulders, and yawns, hand gently gripping her left shoulder and pulling her closer to him, the result being Padme snuggling into Anakin's side with a content smile gracing her angelic facial features.

Obi-Wan, still not thoroughly interested in his drink, gazes at the swishing purple liquid sloshing like a sea of waves around his glass. The water rebounding off the see through boundaries. His keen, sharp, hawk-like vision caught white, almost miniscule specks floating around inside the liquid. 'What's that?' Narrowing his eyes into slits he inspects the tiny white cubes further. Bringing the cup underneath his nose he inhales slowly and pulls back immediately, blinking rapidly to shake the small fog that briefly clouded his mind. 'Sleep draft!'

Anakin sets his juice down on the table in front of them, so that he might wrap his arms around Padmé more.

Seeing that Anakin's face was burrowed in the crook of Padme's neck, Obi-Wan immediately grasped the opportunity to swiftly switch the two glasses around and grabbed the new glass, holding it to his lips, waiting for Anakin to toast with him.

Anakin picks up his cup and toasts it with his former Master.

"To be being brothers and the best generals in the Grand Army of the Republic!" Anakin cheered.

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "And to destroying the Sith once and for all."

Anakin smiles and takes a big gulp of his drink, watching as his father did the same.

"Goodnight, Dad." He laughs, until he starts feeling a bit tired.

'Hey... I shouldn't be feeling so drowsy...' He held his head in one hand to steady the feeling of what felt like a kilo ton wait was pulling down on his head. He looked to Obi-Wan who was smiling devilishly at him, ever bright eyes twinkling. Then the realization hit him with full force. Anakin compared it to the weight of being hit with a speeder. 'Oh... he DIDN'T -' His thought was swiftly cut off as he fell back into the sofa, head hitting the back of the -plush comfort zone, closely followed by his set of soft snores.

"Goodnight, Anakin." Obi-Wan retorted, sitting back in his chair with a small smile.

"Why did you do that?" Padme whispered, brunette head leaning over to gaze at Obi-Wan with mahogany, doe eyes.

"He needs his sleep," the older Jedi answered, cerulean gaze fastened uninterestedly on the holo-tv projecting a documentary on the lush planet of Naboo.

"But so do you." She pushed on his side a bit.

The older Jedi slowly shook his older head, a hand unconsciously caressing his whiskered beard. "Not as much as him, Padme."

Just then, the door burst open and Ahsoka skipped past them onto the edge of the veranda and hailed a taxi down from one of the bustling traffic lanes.

"Where are you going?" Obi-Wan asked kicking off the ground and standing up, eyes conveying concern for the time of night it was.

"Just out," the Togruta smiled innocently before jumping into the taxi and zipping off into the sky.

"We should probably go with her..." Padmé advised as she stood.

"Yeah..." he replied, taking a hesitant step forwards. "Siri...!" Immediately there was a response as the door clicked open and Siri poked her syrupy golden hair through the gap.

"Yeah, Kenobi?"

"Ahsoka's heading to a club. Not the best of atmospheres to be in at such a time as this when Force knows who is out."

Siri breathed a moment in silence as Obi-Wan waited anxiously for a reply. "When I told her to chill out I did not desirably convey the message to her as 'go to the club'." The blonde Jedi shook her head and sighed. "I honestly thought she'd go and do teen stuff. You know, like, play some music and dance a bit in her room or perform any other hobbies she happens to enjoy on a daily basis."

"Let's just go and find her," Obi-Wan announced wearily, already turning towards the veranda and hailing yet another taxi.

Padmé looks around. "Will you be fine with just Siri? I need to watch Anakin and make sure he's out of trouble."

The two Jedi looked each other knowingly. "We virtually know each other's moves; we've known each other for so long now."

"We can work in tandem," Siri added. "We'll find her."

"Thank you." She smiles, running one of her hands absentmindedly through Anakin's long shaggy hair.

The two Jedi nodded before, after grabbing their cloaks, strode confidently towards the awaiting taxi as they pulled their hoods up, concealing most of their faces.

"Which club do you think she's at, Obi?"

"There's a club that's open for children in evenings like this once a month. It's called 'Blue Bambu'."

Siri sighed. "Let's go then."

They both stepped into the taxi after Obi-Wan chivalrously held the door open for her.

She rolls her eyes at the gesture, secretly smiling though. 'Such a gentleman.'

"Thank you, Siri," Obi-Wan mock bowed formally before ducking inside too and sitting next to her.

"You were until you invaded my personal thoughts."

"I do try." He smiles.

The blonde smirked before turning her head towards the driver who was leaning an arm over the head rest of the chair and gazing at them expectantly. "Blu Bambu, please."

"Right away, miss," the driver answered before turning back around and steering the speeder into the sky.

"What are we going to do once we find her?"

"Drag her back home."

"Sounds like a plan." Siri laughs and looks out the window. "Man how long does it take to get there...

"Nearly there, ma'am," the taxi driver answered, tilting his head and catching Siri's attention with his emerald orbs and winking in a friendly manner.

Finally after what felt like decades to the ever growing impatient female Jedi knight, the taxi eventually slowed and smoothly landed a few meters away from the blue shining, and with neon palm trees, club.

"That'll be ten credits, darling." Obi-Wan look skeptically at the taxi driver with a deadly glare causing the taxi driver to quickly absolve himself of the male Jedi's misinterpretation of his next words. "On... ah... account of being Jedi."

The Jedi split their credits before thanking the driver and stepping out, the speeder shooting away from them and into the sky like an arrow from a bowstring, leaving the two Jedi to stand just across the road from the ever-changing tropical-like colors of the club.

"There's a line, Obi." Siri pointed to the line of teenagers and young adults, anxiously waiting their entrance to the club.

"Well, let's blend in," Obi-Wan invited, holding out his arm courteously.

They approached the exclusive club cautiously, and then made their way past the line of people, much to the people's disgust.

Siri stopped Obi-Wan before they got up to the guard. "This isn't like any other droid that you've encountered. It won't let you in because you're a Jedi. It judges on style." She grabbed Obi-Wan's light tunic and took it off.

"Hey!"

"I'm trying to make it easy for you to get in! Now hold still." She took out a small lightdagger and cut his tunic into a hot vest and his leggings so that they were now short cut and jagged at the ends. "That should do it." She put the vest back on him.

"OK. What about you?"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered." She walked over to one of the people waiting in line. "You WILL give me your dress."

"I will give you my dress." The young woman took off the dress and Siri gave her the nightgown. She put the sparkly deep crimson dress on and walked over to Obi-Wan. "See?" She smiled smugly.

"What about shoes?" He smiled back.

"Damn! Shoes." She started looking around at the rest of the crowd. "Perfect!" She ran over to a woman with red stilettos and ended up trading her slippers for them. Obi-Wan had to admit that she looked hot in her outfit.

"Now, come on!" Siri dragged him over to the TT-8L droid just as it was criticizing a group.

"The overcoat is a nice touch, but white pants with Toulon boots? Come back when your eyespots can perceive style." If a droid could have emotions, it was sneering at them.

The defeated group, walked away with their heads down. Siri paraded Obi-Wan up before the droid.

It looked at her first. "The dress is good, the shoes accent it, and you've got the right shape. You can pass." Then it turned its attention to Obi-Wan. "The vest shows off the chest, the shorts are not too short, and the boots make you look like a Jedi. You're in." It let the rope up for the two and they walked in.

"The boots make you look like a Jedi, Obi." Siri teased as they made their way over to the bar.

"Hush up. And NO!" He said as he took the drink out of Siri's hand. "We already have two, possibly three, drunk people to deal with. I'm not shooting for four."

"Spoilsport." She mumbled underneath her breath. They looked around on the neon lighted floor and the strobe lights flashing in everyone's faces.

"We can't get in without Force suggesting Glambot." Siri piped up.

"Glambot? Whose Glambot?" Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"Only the most obnoxious TT-8L gatekeeper droid at Coruscant's Club Caraveg." She replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the Galaxy.

"Remember, Siri, we're searching for Ahsoka," The Jedi master's eyes surveyed his surroundings carefully, stormy orbs flashing in contrast to the array of pink, green, red, blue and yellow lights flashing all over the club and dance floor. His sight finally locked onto Ahsoka as a catchy, hip-hop style song blasted from the speakers in the corners of the large room throughout the club. "There she is!" He pointed at the dancing Togruta.

Siri's eyes squinted to make sure it was their Ahsoka. "Yup, that's her... and... is she doing 'The Droid?'"

Obi-Wan looked at her quizzically. "And how is it you know the dance?"

"I got plenty of time to try these clubs out when I was undercover a few years ago as Zora," Obi-Wan winced, and Siri's chest tightened at the memory of her sudden departure, leaving those who were unaware - except the council - under the pretense that she had had a severe disagreement with her mentor, Adi Gallia, and had rejected any more of the Order's teaching and forsaken the Jedi as a result. "And... well, you know me, I couldn't spend ALL of my time in the Temple. It's TOO serene. I need a bit of living it up every now and then."

"Well... You are... well... Siri." He finished the statement, smiling like a fool.

One blonde, elegant eyebrow rose expectantly. "Have I made the great Negotiator, Obi-Wan Kenobi, stutter?"

"Hush. Let's just get Ahsoka and get out." He walked with determination towards the Padawan.

The Togrutan female was spinning wildly in clumsy circles, nearly knocking over other dancers before she halted in a cool pose, legs spread out, arms by her sides, as if glued there, and upper body slightly off center, right shoulder tensed next to her cheek as she pouted her lips and half closed her eyes, attempting to look cool. The 'Cha Cha Slide' then began to play, and she followed the steps, stepping to the left, then right before jumping - or as the lyrics described - 'take it back now, ya'll' before hopping forward once.

Siri quickly ran past Obi-Wan, slighting knocking into him to join her to hop forward twice.

"Ohhh, yeahhhh!" The older woman cheered as she followed the steps of the dance along with Ahsoka. "This was my song when I was a youngling. AND IT STILL IS NOW!" The dance had just come onto the 'how low can you go' part, in which both women managed to completely, after falling to their knees, bend backwards until the crown of their heads touched the floor and then back up to stand and repeat the previous simple steps all over again.

All of this, Obi-Wan Kenobi watched, flabbergasted.

Obi-Wan walked over and pulled Siri close to him. "What in the Force's name are you doing?"

"Dancing to my song!" The knight snapped irritably, shunning him away to give her space as she fell back into the routine. "Do you not remember THIS song!? Of... course not! You were... to busy... being... the oh Mr... perfect... Padawan!"

"I was not the perfect Padawan!" He protested. "I find it amusing that you will follow the orders the song gives you but not those of your Masters!"

An exasperated sigh escaped Siri's lips. "Yeah... but this isn't boring!"

Obi-Wan sighed, not for the first time that day, and waited for the song to end.

Finally the song ended with the word 'Peace!' in which Siri and Ahsoka finished their dance back to back, an arm held out with their hands making the peace symbol.

Sweat droplets forming on her forehead, Siri went over to the bar and got a glass of water, giving one to the equally tired Ahsoka.

'I guess we're going to be trapped here for a while.' Fumbling with the edge of his torn vest, he made his way to the bar, trying not to look anxious whatsoever, and joined the two other Jedi at the bar.

As it was a teens club, Obi-Wan needed to show his I.D. and that he was indeed over the age-limit to drink before being handed a scotch on the rocks.

Siri, with a raised eyebrow in amusement, said, "I never knew you had such class, Kenobi!"

"I've always been a classy guy, Siri." He smiled non-nonchalantly and took a tentative sip of the drink.

"That's why you fell for me," he remarked modestly, smiling as he felt the liquid slide down his throat like mild fire. "Because I'm such a gentleman."

"An annoying one," Siri rebuked dryly.

"And yet you put up with me!" By this time his smile had transformed into his trademark cheeky grin that was the equivalent to a little boys.

Siri couldn't help but grin at the look.

"I knew you always loved this smile!" Obi-Wan beamed.

"I do not... it just a bit appealing..."

"You love it really, Tachi."

She sighs. "Yes, I do love it. I love everything about you. But right now, that doesn't matter. Because we're going to have fun!" Siri grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor.

"Wait, I thought we were bringing Ahsoka home, not encouraging her!" Obi-Wan staggered haphazardly as Siri dragged him furiously onto the dance floor.

"Yes, but you need to loosen up." She commented slyly, giving the DJ a nod to play a fun song.

Instantly a retro beat blasted from the speakers and vibrated all over the dance floor beneath their feet. "I wanna party, and party, and party..."

"What's this?" Obi-Wan looked confused as he shifted from side to side shyly.

"Rita Ora, How We Do."

"Sounds juvenile..." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

"It's such a let loose song!" Siri rebuked, already twisting from side to side and throwing her hands up in the air. "Just let the beat flow through you!"

The lyrics burst throughout the entire club. "Cos when the sunsets, baby, on the avenue, I get that drunk, sex feeling, yeah, when I'm with you. So put your arms around me, baby. So put your arms around, yeah, that's how we do. How we dooooooo, yeah, that's how we do! How we doooooooo, yeah, that's how we do!"

Obi-Wan took another drink of his alcohol and shrugged, setting it down and joining in.

"Loosen up!" Siri yelled over the music as she supervised his rigged dancing. "Just let go and move freely, as if you had no bones!"

"I'm very self-conscious!"

"Yes, but you can't be when you dance!"

"No one cares, when you dance, Kenobi! They're all going mental anyway!"

Soon after, Wings by Little Mix began with a very jazzy beat to begin with before a repetitive beat took place, "Mamma told me not to waste my life. She said spread your wings my little butterfly."

Obi-Wan let his body go loose and swayed to the music. "Hey, this is kind of fun."

"Told you so Kenobi." Siri laughed, letting go and letting her heels fall off her feet as she kicked them into the air.

"For once you're actually right."

A snort of exasperation was the blonde's response. "Hey, I am ALWAYS right! YOU will just never admit it!"

"Liar."

"I am no liar." She crossed her arms.

"Except when you believe that you have outsmarted me when, in all actuality, you haven't in any standards." The older Jedi smirked coyly.

"Keep thinking that, Kenobi."

"I don't need to keep thinking. I know it."

Siri rolled her eyes and continued dancing, knowing that it would be pointless to continue an argument with 'The Negotiator'.

They danced until the song came to a close. "All right lets head out and back home now."

Ahsoka was too tired to protest as each Jedi, Master and Knight, took her by the arm and led her out, gently setting her in the speeder.

"I'll drive." Siri sat in the driver's seat faster than Obi-Wan could.

He was about to protest until Siri pointed him a sharp look. "You have had a drink."

"Yeah," Obi-Wan scoffed. "One!" He pointed his index finger up to enforce his protest.

"And one still means that you've dulled your senses to some degree. So shush, and get in the passenger seat."

"One drink isn't going to kill me!" He huffed as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Still, when it comes to the Negotiator, and we all know how trouble is attracted to you like a star being sucked into a black hole," she glanced at him knowingly, daring him to challenge her on this matter, "so, safety first."

He sighs for not the first time that night. "Fine."

"I BEAT THE NEGOTIATOR IN AN ARGUMENT!" Siri cheered.

"This argument is far from over, Siri. It's just postponed."

"Nope. I won." There was certain finality to her tone.

In an icy tone, Obi-Wan answered, "I don't think so."

Siri rolled her eyes in response. "Really? The supposedly threatening kind of 'I don't think so.'?"

"Just shut up and drive, Tachi." Obi-Wan stewed in a pit of self-pity.

"That was NOT very chivalrous at all!" Siri pouted.

Obi-Wan chose to ignore that comment, watching the incoming traffic.

"Someone's moody..." Siri murmured softly, teasing Obi-Wan even more who shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Something wrong, Kenobi?"

He shifted in his seat again, pouting.

"Oh, Force! You were, for once, wrong, okay! Accept that like a man and get over it!" Momentarily forgetting her position, she flailed her hands up in the air in exasperation.

A shrill, high scream tore through the air as a pair of masculine hands grabbed the steering wheel and frantically set their course straight to clear skies again. Siri, panting, slowly turned her head, a bewildered and questioning expression plastered across her face as she gazed at Obi-Wan, who's eyes were fixated like glue onto the traffic and Republica 500 in the distance as the speeder virtually slowed down to the pace of a snail.

"Was that... YOU... screaming?" Siri stuttered.

Obi-Wan glanced at her for a split second before staring back ahead.

Turning her head, Siri saw Ahsoka's perplexed expression as she too gazed intently at Obi-Wan, one white eyebrow rising questioningly.

As the blonde Jedi Knight turned her attention back to Obi-Wan she caught the red that was rising from his neck to his cheeks, making them a flaming cherry red.

Her eyes began to sparkle and she slowly raised a hand over upward curling lips as she unsuccessfully stifled small snorts of laughter behind her hand.

"Zip it Tachi." He calmly warned.

Her face was one of bubbling amusement that would just continue to escalate. "Obi-Wan Kenobi SCREAMS LIKE A WOMAN!" She slapped her knees as she rocked backwards and forwards with roaring laughter, Ahsoka's own joyous roars mingling with her own through the air, only making Obi-Wan's face turn a deeper shade of red and his knuckles turn bone white as he gripped the wheel tighter.

He drove the transport and landed on the balcony of Padmé's apartment. Soon after landing, he jumped out and walked briskly inside. A loud slamming sound could be heard as his guest bedroom door was shut and locked.

Padme had still been sitting by with a long ago sleeping Anakin, his whole torso on top of hers, arms sprawled out on each side and face burrowed inside the crook of her neck. Gently shifting him off of herself she rose from the cream sofa and slowly went to greet the blonde Jedi walking further inside the building, eyes glancing back and forth between her and the room in which Obi-Wan had donned to take as solitary confinement.

"Siri... What happened?" Padmé's eyes filled with concern for her new Jedi friend.

Siri shrugged nonchalantly and tilted her head to one side, sunshine golden strands falling onto her shoulder and across her face. She gently drew the locks away from her face and behind her ear as she replied, "He's just moody because he was beat in an argument by me for once."

Padme looked rather shocked as she opened her mouth to reply.

"Don't worry," Siri cut the brunette off. "He'll get over it soon and want me there to cuddle him through this until the clones arrive."

"The clones?"

"Yeah, Rex and Cody," Siri nodded, holding up a piece of flimsy for Padme who gently plucked it out of her hand and let her eyes scan over the words. "I found it in the guest bedroom you and Anakin have been gracious enough to give us. I reckon your husband had done a lot of the planning and memos in there."

"As he now..." Padmé looked over at her sleeping husband, silently vowing to talk to him later.

Just then a speeder pulled up at the veranda and two clones, one dubbed in the familiar blue and white armor of the 501st regiment and the yellow and white armor of the leader of the 212th battalion regiment strode in with a confident air surrounding them. These two clones were the infamous Captain Rex and Commander Cody; like brothers and loyal to their high Jedi generals until death.

Anakin finally wakes from the sleeping draft and looks around, a bit stunned on what's going on.

"Wha... Heeeeeeyyyy, what's going - what's goiiiiing onnnnnn?"

Rex cocked an eyebrow and tried to keep his expression straight. "What's wrong with the General?"

"He actually lost an argument. The Negotiator!" Ahsoka piped in, hopping forwards in front of Rex and smiling triumphantly.

Rex and Cody shared a bemused look. "You mean," Cody groaned uncertainly. "that you..."

"Yup!" Ahsoka beamed with pride. "Siri Tachi, right here, beat the Negotiator in an argument!"

"I think that we've lived to see it all, Rex." Cody smiled.

"Most definitely, Cody," Rex nodded, smiling. "To ask again; what did happen to the general?"

Everyone turned to a slumped over Anakin who had over half his body sprawled sporadically off the sofa, arms, shoulders and head being the only thing that supported his current weight on the plush cushioning.

"He got tricked into taking a sleeping draft that was in his drink." Padmé explained to the commander.

Cody raised one slightly disfigured and black eyebrow in question.

Padme sighed. "He tried to drug Obi-Wan to sleep so that he could stay up with me, despite exhaustion, so Obi-Wan turned the tables by switching the two glasses around, and Anakin, who was too tired to notice, drank from the spiked drink and fell unconscious." She turned her gaze to Anakin who was now very slowly sliding off of the sofa, hands caressing his face in gentle strokes as he groaned incoherent words before bumping on the floor and lying flat on his back, curling onto his side and wailing baby noises.

"Ani, are you okay?" Padmé walked over and rubbed his back.

"Ahhh, Padme," he drawled, reaching up and patting her brunette hair with his hand. "Your hair is so smooth! How? Ha - how are you doin' that? Ohhhhh!" he stretched his arms and legs out on the ground to his full, tremendous height. "Everything here is fantastic!"

"And it apparently makes him somewhat drugged even after he wakes up. Come on, Ani. Let's get you fully awake." Padmé took his hand…

And then, without hesitation, smacked his left cheek.

"Ow! Oh, ah!" Anakin began to moan softly as he fell over again, this time cradling his now sore cheek in both of his hands, fingers running up and down it. "You have marred my beautiful face!"

Padmé smiled cockily. "You're still beautiful. And you'll recover."

"Thank the Force!" Anakin gasped. "We can't have the poster boy, slash, your husband's face marred with a permanent red hand mark."

"I married him because I love him... I married him because I love him... I married him because I love him... This isn't working." Padme sighed.

"Err... Do you want me to put him to bed, Padme?" Ahsoka asked, timidly stepping around Siri and towards the brunette who was currently supporting Anakin's sleepy head on her chest and holding his hand delicately.

"Yes, please, thank you, Ahsoka."

"Come on, Skyguy... You need to avoid getting in deeper trouble with your wife." Ahsoka took his hand and lead him to the master bedroom.

"Neeeeeeghh!" was Anakin's response as he half dragged himself into the bedroom Ahsoka led him towards.

Rex could no longer hold back as deep rolls of laughter filled the room from the Clone Captain.

Cody stared at him with an extremely serious expression before he too could no longer deny the comedy of the situation. He exploded with thunderous laughter.

Ahsoka, having just walked back into the room, continued with them in their laughter as well until they all had to stop to breathe.

"Okay, so since General Skywalker never informed you of what he had been planning with us, we have the schematics of the situation at hand and the plan of retaliation," Rex affirmed, already in military fashion as his face slid into his near ever so stoic mask of calm and concentration.

"Wait," Ahsoka stopped them briefly, holding her palm up, facing them, in the air. "How can you have schematics of the current situation? You weren't in the Temple?"

"We gained access to the Temple security cameras," Cody informed the young and curious Padawan. "Courtesy of-"

"-General Skywalker," Ahsoka sighed, rolling her eyes as a sly smile danced across her lips.

"Yes, how did you figure that out?" Rex held the schematics out further.

"I just had the ability to put two and two together," Ahsoka shrugged nonchalantly, giving everyone around her a look that clearly spelled that Anakin giving them surveillance of the Temple was the most obvious answer in the galaxy. "You take orders from Skyguy."

Rex nodded in his agreement and looked at Cody to give them the plan verbally.

"You see, General Skywalker gave us the schematics to a ray gun - don't worry, it is non-lethal - that transform adults into small children. Well, to be more precise the same age that the child in you is, because let's admit it; we all have a child inside us still. So this will be used upon us to get back inside the Temple since their vision will now be like a hawk's to anyone who walks up those Temple steps. Then, we will turn you back once you are in. Once they realize your presence it'll be too late and they will be so baffled about your entrance that you can continue to spread the chaos."

"Go figure that Anakin came up with this plan," Obi-Wan chuckled, backing away slowly. "Well, good luck with it." He started to dash for the bedroom so that he might be spared.

But Siri was too fast and quickly force-leapt over everyone else, somersaulting and landing on her feet before him, back facing away before spinning just as elegantly around, blonde hair whipping her face, as she faced him and jarred her hands out to clutch his shoulders and keep him in place. "Ohhhhh, no you don't!" she ordered, spinning him steadily around and marching him back towards the assembled group. "You are NOT getting away with this! I want to see your kid self again."

A snort was her following response. "You won't ever see me like that again."

"I wonder how old you'll be," she murmured dreamily.

"No."

"Three, perhaps?"

"Most definitely not!"

"Five?"

"Siri, stop this now!"

"Oh, I know!"

Obi-Wan felt a lump settle in his throat and struggled to swallow it, a dreadful sense of foreboding filling within him.

"The terrible twos!"

"NEVER!" the Jedi Master yelled in anguish as he attempted to wiggle his way free from Siri's iron grip, but to no avail.

Both of the clones stared on in astonishment until the Captain was brave enough to speak. "By the way you're acting it might be four years of age."

"WHA - Oh, oh yeah, all right," Obi-Wan shrugged, clearly a heck of a lot more relieved as the color from his cheeks faded down his neck. "that's not so bad."

Rex sighed and wiped his brow. "Well, I was only guessing. It could be any age really. But for now, we're testing it. So it should be working by tomorrow."

They each nodded, Obi-Wan mentally sighing in relief.

"Now may we ask where General Skywalker is?" Cody smiled at their relaxing faces.

"Sleeping off his delusion," Ahsoka gestured towards the master bedroom by poking her shoulder back.

"We'll just set up back there then. That way when he wakes he can assist us."

"Okie dokie!" Ahsoka cheered before she lead them towards the back of the room towards the dining room table and watching with interest as they lay out the schematics and the junk of the ray gun onto the mahogany surface.

"It's General Skywalker's design so I don't know if it will blow up in our faces or not." Rex joked.

Ahsoka chuckled before leaning back on the counter behind her, hands propping her up for support.

"Hmmm... What was your master doing when he came up with these plans?" Rex looked at the strange blueprints with a bit of disdain.

"I don't have a clue," Ahsoka shrugged, sliding off of the kitchen counter and stepping up towards the table beside the glowering Rex. Her cerulean eyes narrowed as she studied the schematics. "Looks more like he was completely in over his head about it. I don't even have the foggiest how he deduced how the gun would even work!"

"Well, it will have to work... It's all we have." Cody concluded.

"So let's get cracking," Rex smiled, shuffling through the piles of junk in the box they had deposited on the table.

"Hmmm... On second thought, let's wait for the General to wake up."

"Hey, where's Obi-Wan?" Padme asked suddenly.

Siri whipped her head around and found that a certain Obi-Wan Kenobi was not pouting beside her. "What the..?" Confusion swept across the blonde's face as her brow crinkled. "He was here a moment ago."

As the last word rolled off her tongue the door at the other end of the hall clicked shut, its sound reverberating ominously through the air and around them. The petite Jedi Knight's eyes narrowed dangerously into slits as she stalked towards the bedroom she was certain the auburn Jedi was hiding in.

"He's taking this four-year-old thing WAY too seriously..."

"OBI-WAN! Open this door NOW!" The blonde raged just outside the door.

"NO!" Came the sharp snap, and Siri stopped pounding on the door for one second to absorb this.

Then, she went rampant and smashed both of her fists thunderously against the door multiple times. 'Good thing Anakin is too far exhausted to hear all of this...' The young Jedi was usually a light sleeper, disdaining much sleep whenever possible; afraid of the visions of the possible future the Force may bring him. "OBI-WAN KENOBI, I SWEAR BY THE SEVEN TATOOINE HELLS I WILL BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN IF I HAVE TO!"

"Then you'll be paying for it!" Padme's warning rang through the hall to Siri's sense of hearing, the tone deadly blank.

"REPUBLIC CREDITS ANY GOOD, SENATOR!?" The slowly raging Jedi asked.

"Oh just calm down!" Obi-Wan yelled.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE TWO AND COME OUTSIDE THEN!"

"I don't want to be two!" He whined.

Siri rolled her eyes. "You won't be two! Cody said by the way you were acting up earlier that you'd at least be four!"

"There's the 'at least'!"

"Just come out already, Kenobi!"

"No!"

"Seriously!?" The look of disbelief on Siri's face was as if one of her friends had chucked a brick at her head.

"Then let me come in there with you!" She concluded.

She was met with silence on the other side of the door. After about thirty seconds where her patience had reached its peak and she spun on her heel and began to stride grumpily down the hallway, she heard the door hiss open. She turned her head around slowly.

There, at the door, and looking extremely aggravated was one Obi-Wan Kenobi. His arms were folded across his chest and his face was scrunched up in displeasure. The perfect epitome of a small child sulking.

Siri smiled at him, quickly closing the distance between them. "You look so cute, Obi."

"How flattering," Obi-Wan deadpanned.

"Obi, it will be okay."

"You'll be turned younger you know. Because you're younger and act younger than me." He pointed out.

It took Siri a bit to comprehend this before she ran into the room with him and locked the door, both of them hiding from the unknown.

"I absolutely REFUSE to be younger than you, Kenobi!" Siri was currently huddled up in the darkest corner of the room next to the plant, knees tucked to her chest and her chin propped on her knees as she rocked backwards and forwards in solitary silence. The only way the older Jedi really was able to see her was by the very faint black outline shadow of her form and her crystalline blue eyes.

"I'm afraid that that is entirely impossible. Ah, so you finally see the reasoning behind my hiding? Good. You may now say that I told you so."

"I will never say that..." Siri murmured darkly.

Obi-Wan ventured to the darker side of the room. "Come on Siri. Just say it and it will all be better."

"No."

"Siri, seriously?"

"Seriously."

Obi-Wan sighed. "I guess you really are too stubborn.

"Oh, look who's talking!" Siri snarled.

"What do you mean!?" He knelt down next to her. "I'm not stubborn!"

"You're setting a perfectly good example of it," Siri couldn't help but let the corners of her lips quirk up in a small smile.

"I... I-I'm not stubborn!" He crossed his arms and put that same pout on his face again.

"You do realize what you're doing by protesting, do you?"

Obi-Wan genuinely looked intrigued.

"You are being stubborn."

"Am not." He stuck his tongue out jokingly.

Siri jabbed a finger at his ribs causing him to rear back from the jab. "Hey!"

"Yes you are," Siri smiled slyly before bumping her shoulder against his.

"Sleemo." He pouted even more.

Soon, Rex and Cody gave up and just stared at the half-finished ray.

"What are we going to do?" Rex looked at the Commander.

"We'll have to let General Skywalker piece it together when he's in good enough a condition."

"Sounds like a plan." Rex sighed and brushed his hands over his stubby blonde hair that would need shaved soon enough.

The two clones shrugged before stepping around the table and joining the Jedi and senator over by the petite water fountain by the veranda.

"When do you think the General will wake up?" Rex threw out a question to lighten the mood.

Padme, turning to them, shrugged, her honey brown eyes glistening the answer. "Knowing Ani, he'll probably wake up very soon, even when he's been under the influence of a sleeping drought."

Just as the words left her mouth, a groggy Anakin walked in, his hair all a mess. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at them, as if wondering where he was.

"Rex? Cody?" the Jedi looked positively stunned as he balled his fists and drove them into his eyes once more. "What... what are you doing here?"

"Working on the plan, General." Rex calmly stated.

"The plan? Oh, yes, the plan!" He dashed forward in recognition. "Okay, men, show me what you got."

"Well... we've hit a rough patch. We don't know what you mean by this diagram." Cody pulled the blueprints out and showed him.

"Hmmm... Yes... I'll fix it. Don't worry." Anakin smiled.

"Staaaaand aside, men!" Anakin announced in an overly dignified regal accent, his arm brushing the two rather insulted clones away. 'We're not thick!' "I have this!" He bent over the schematics, Ahsoka and Rex really questioning each other if Anakin had to have his face SO close to the paper that the material would stick to his cheek if he pressed it down on it, and began murmuring to himself as he tinkered with countless scraps of metal. "This goes here. And that...? That goes... HERE!" The clanking of metal boomed through the apartment as the Chosen One melded, smashed and pieced together in the pieces in lightning speed.

"And... that... is... THAT!" Anakin held up the finished ray gun.

Everyone gazed at him in astonishment. Ahsoka, who's jaw was hung open like a flies trap door, blurted, "HOW did you do that so quickly!?"

"It's actually quite simple. You have to modify the main accelerator in order to put the hobble in so that the laser can go through. Once that's finished, all there is to do is add a few buttons for safety, wire all of it through and make sure the main flux reactor doesn't get hidden away or bumped or it will explode. Common knowledge," He finished with a smile.

They had no idea what he had really said but they all nodded and smiled as if they COMPLETELY understood him.

Anakin smiled at his amazing intelligence. "See how easy that is?"

"Yeah!" they all responded in unison, nodding heads rhythmically. "Totally!"

Anakin's smile reflected pride as he set the finished ray gun down on the table.

'Please don't tell me we're gonna get some cocky speech now...' Ahsoka bit down on the groan of displeasure that was rising from her chest.

"Thank you, thank you! Even though we toiled through this majestic feat together, it is only right that I make a speech to-" Anakin suddenly stopped talking and fell forward, revealing Rex standing behind him, the ray gun in his hand.

"You can thank me later, Generals," He smiled.

"Did you shoot him?" Ahsoka asked warily, concerned that the ray gun wouldn't work. She had seen numerous times when Anakin's modifications on machines would go wrong and the machines would turn AWOL on him.

"Yeah. Only makes sense that he is the first one to try it out. Wonder if it worked..." He added as a second thought.

At that precise moment, Obi-Wan and Siri walked out, hand in hand. "What's going on? We heard a ruckus out here," Obi-Wan, ever so calmly, questioned.

"The General volunteered to be the first test subject for the ray gun," Rex answered, gesturing their gaze to lock onto the silver gleaming weapon in his hands.

"Oh my... How did it work?" Obi-Wan asked with an inquiring stare.

They looked down at the fallen general to see him replaced by a small squirming six year old.

"How - HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME FROM BEHIND LIKE THAT!" A small, sandy haired boy's shrill voice boomed across the room, and everyone stared, astounded, at a squirming and small little boy with stunning sapphire eyes twinkling through messy, sandy blonde hair.

"He's so... so... CUTE!" Ahsoka ran over and picked him up, holding him close to her.

"Cute? I'M NOT CUTE!" Anakin protested as he tried to get away.

'Oh no...' Obi-Wan thought dreadfully.

Little Ani leaped out of Ahsoka's defiant arms and landed gracefully on the dining table, arms spread out like an eagle's wings. "I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!"

Padmé picked him up off of the dining room table, "No Ani. You're only sexy when you're older. Right now, you are very cute." She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo!" Anakin said matter-of-factly. "I'M SEXY ALWAYS!"

"Whatever you say sweetheart," She shook her head.

Anakin folded his arms across his chest and pouted grumpily.

Obi-Wan and Siri held back giggles over the boy's situation.

"This is priceless," Obi-Wan chuckled.

"This should be on the holonet!" Siri agreed.

"Most definitely!"

"Okay, who's next!?" Cody announced, looking around.

"No!" The Negotiator leapt behind Siri, cowering in fear of the ray gun that would turn him into a child.

Siri rolled her eyes, "Really Kenobi? Scared?"

"I REFUSE to become a child again!"

She stepped away from her nervous lover and held him in front of her as a shield.

"What! No!" he squirmed, surprised that he couldn't wriggle free of the petite Knight's grip, which seemed iron-like to him at this precise point in time.

Rex aimed the gun at his back, a tiny, devilish smile curling the left corner of his lip up sardonically.

Obi-Wan struggled but Siri would not relent. He swore he heard the click as Rex's finger pulled the trigger. Siri's crystalline eyes light up with glee as she watched Obi-Wan seize up from the aqua bolt that slammed into his back before he went limp in her arms. Her eyes then shifted to a deep sapphire blue of curiosity as she witnessed the auburn Jedi's size diminish before her, his facial hair seeming to retreat back from his chin to the clean shaven, clearly under age and not hit puberty look, and his Jedi tunics become seemingly large for his new frame.

Siri was amazed at this new technology and stared at her lover in curiosity.

There in front of her kneeling self was a small child in the form of an eight-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi; the light tufts of auburn hair combed into place, minus the Padawan braid and pony tail. Bright, azure, now dulled into the steely grey gaze stared up in mild annoyance at Siri.

"I am NOT impressed..."

The blonde knight rolled her eyes sarcastically before shaking her head, the corners of her full lips curling into a miniscule smile. "You're roughly about eight years old and you are speaking with the intellect of someone nearly double your age."

"Of course. Just because I'm in this cursed form of a child, doesn't mean that I have to lose all the knowledge that I've acquired over my years," He stated smugly, crossing his arms.

"Ha! You just called yourself old!" Anakin screamed in laughter.

The auburn boy whirled around to face Anakin, lips pursed into an unbelievably thin line and eyes blazing wildly in anger. "Shhh! I heard what you claimed earlier, you nerf! You screamed 'I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT!' Pfft! You're a child, Anakin! You don't get to be... that attractive yet!"

"Awwwww!" Ahsoka squealed, hopping on her feet and clapping her hands together in glee, face lit up in delight. "You're so cute, Master Kenobi!"

Instantaneously, Siri leapt in front of Obi-Wan, covering the cherry red that was rising up his neck to his cheeks in blazing embarrassment.

"Back off, girls!" She growled venomously, eyes narrowing into slits and the blue daring anyone to come at them both and promising that they would be hurt... badly in the attempt. "He may be cute but he's MINE! You all hear me!? My, MY BOYFRIEND!"

Everyone hastily backed away from the seemingly insane and pure vehement behavior from the petite, but vicious, Jedi Knight.

Ahsoka threw her hands up in the air, "I didn't mean anything by it, Master Tachi..."

Just at that moment, Rex fired and hit Siri with the blue bolt of the gun, making her fall to the ground in front of Obi-Wan and transform into a small girl of about seven years. She was adorned in uneven blonde pigtails and raised her head to reveal bright blue eyes of an Angle of Iego.

"SHE'S AN ANGEL!" Anakin screamed at the top of his lungs, which, due to his age, meant his voice was EXTRREMELY high and shrill, causing everyone to clamp their hands over their ears in pain, faces scrunching up in annoyance and an attempt to block out the intense sound.

"Excuseeeee me!?" Padme stared at Anakin with a look of abject shock as her fists were planted on her hips in admittance to what this statement meant.

"Hey," Obi-Wan warned darkly as he helped Siri up, all the while thinking of how he could pull on her blonde pig-tails but then admonishing himself for thinking of such a childish thought in the first place. "Be careful what you say about my girlfriend."

"LOOK AT HER EYES!" The young boy protested, pointing at Siri in earnest. Then he realized his mistake of calling another woman an angel. "Umm... Sorry Padmé..."

Padme nodded mutely before turning towards the kitchen and making a pot of tea. "Padme!" Anakin called earnestly as he waddled over towards the fumbling woman.

"I feel so privileged!" Siri burst out happily, grinning broadly.

Obi-Wan lightly kissed her cheek before blushing bright red, "But you're mine."

Siri nodded mutely, blushing beet red herself in embarrassment but feeling like an essential amount of butterflies were flapping inside her stomach. "Still, not every day you get called an angel."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "So that's better than Snoodles?"

"YES!" She crossed her arms and pouted.

"Nearly anything is better than Snoodles!"

Obi-Wan suddenly looked really sad and he started crying uncontrollably, "I... came up with... that for you!"

Siri gazed at him, feeling some guilt for her harsh comment eat away at her. She turned slightly away from him, too worried to look into his unsettled swirls of grey and azure orbs. "I'm sorry. Okay? Truly, I am..."

Obi-Wan frantically wiped at his eyes, trying to get the tears to stop coming, "I'll... n-never call you that again..."

"You're too emotional as an eight-year-old," Siri attempted to say softly, not very good with the whole apologetic thing.

Obi-Wan ran off into the apartment, trying to hide his embarrassment from crying so much at Siri's harsh words.

The blonde turned back around to find the gang gazing at her intently after the small performance the two eldest Jedi had presented to them. "I'm not very good with the whole apologetic thing. And it didn't help that you were all spectating!" she glowered before storming off down the hallway.

Ahsoka looked confused, "How was us watching hurting them?"

"Well," Cody whispered, fearing the petite but adept blonde Jedi would somehow hear them. "We were staring."

Ahsoka went to comment, but was shot with the blue bolt just before she could.

"This is fun!" Rex cheered.

An inadequately talking two-year-old Ahsoka was seated on the floor and looking around with wide, big cerulean eyes at the world around her and how it had suddenly altered from her previous view. Unable to speak, she instead settled Rex with the toddler equivalent to a glare, narrowing her eyes, furrowing her brow and sticking her plump bottom lip out into an effective pout.

"The terrible twos..." Padme whispered, dread filling her voice.

Anakin ran over as fast as he could and looked down at her, "Ha! Snips can't talk!" His higher octave voice squeaked out.

Ahsoka glowered at her master before snapping her teeth at his finger, which he managed to pull away from just in time, the tips of her white teeth grazing the skin of his index finger.

"Ah!" He leapt further away from her, looking at his finger before holding it protectively in his other hand and gazing at Ahsoka disgustedly. "She tried to bite me! She has rabies!"

"Anakin, stop it." Padme admonished him.

Anakin's shoulders sagged. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's true though..." He finished.

"Is she foaming?" Padme asked sarcastically, glowering at her husband pointedly.

'I may not be able to talk but I can still understand what you're saying!' Ahsoka snapped mentally.

Anakin whirled around to face her, expression the image as if he had been slapped and had now only just absorbed the fact. "No! I can still hear you inside my head!" He groped his head as if someone had hammered numerous nails into his skull.

Ahsoka's lips parted and formed into a sardonic smile, revealing her white but gaped teeth.

"She's doing this on purpose!" Anakin screamed, pointing at the youngling.

'May the Force help us all,' Rex thought to himself. 'We're certainly going to need it.'

'I'm gonna make you wish you were never elevated to the level of Jedi Knight, Master...' the voice inside Anakin's head whispered with dark humor.

"Padme!" Anakin screamed as he hid behind his wife.

The brunette rolled her eyes. "You can't always rely on me when something like this happens. I thought you were the Hero With no Fear!? And here you are cowering behind me!"

Anakin instantly leapt from behind her to stand in front, chest puffed out fully and hands planted firmly on his hips, legs spread apart so his entire form encompassed that of a superhero.

Cody sighed. "I should perhaps grab Generals Tachi and Kenobi. They need to be in here for the briefing before we deploy them inside the Temple to begin the second phase of operation Temple Overrun."

"Sounds good," Rex agreed.

The yellow clad clone commander marched down the hallway, following his ears that detected the ruckus behind closed doors; I.E, two children incessantly bickering in raised voices.

"I nicknamed you Snoodles at age six because you were obsessed with them!" Obi-Wan's much higher voice shrieked forth from the room.

Pounding footfalls were then followed and the spring of a bed mattress as a much smaller form fell onto it like the weight of a rock being dropped from a high ledge. "Ugh! You REALLY are too sensitive at this age!"

"I would've been like this anyway! It's MY nickname I GAVE YOU! I'm practically insulted and wounded that you never liked it!"

"I don't HATE it! But, come on, we're... were adults... would you appreciate being called Snoodles!?"

Her question was met with silence.

"Exactly! If you don't like being called Snoodles, then why should I?!" She continued.

"You're... you're right... I'll stop calling you it..." A sad reply was whispered.

Cody pressed his ear up against the door and listened intently.

"Okay," Siri sighed morosely. "Sorry that I was so harsh."

Before it could get anymore mushy or ignite into another argument between the two polar opposite Jedi, Cody burst through the door a little too eagerly, whisking the two children's attention towards him.

"If you two generals are done, can we carry on with the plan's details?"

The two generals stared at him in silence before nodding curtly and walking single file out of the room, the wary clone dragging a hand down the side of his face and sighing as he marched behind them both, ready to grab on them if anything else started.

And start it did as Siri shoved Obi-Wan when he accidently bumped her.

"Ow! What the kriff, Siri!"

Siri glowered at him testily. "Keep your eyes open, Oafy and you will actually see who you're about to walk into!"

"I did have my eyes open! You hit me!" He argued.

"AFTER... you smashed into me!" At this, Siri made a gesture with her hand by placing her fingers flat underneath her chin and then swiftly flicking the hand outwards towards him. Obi-Wan flinched back.

Cody gently separated them, "All right, you two are acting like an old married couple.

"MARRIED!" Both Jedi screeched, full pitch, making Cody wince and wish he could grab his ears without the risk of the two Jedi breaking loose and Siri wrapping her small hands around Obi-Wan's throat.

"It's an expression," He explained.

Obi-Wan almost blurted out that they were married, but once he caught sight of Siri's death glare promising to castrate him or do something harsh to him if he uttered a single word about their relationship to the unknowing clone, made him think twice about going down that road, and so he clamped his mouth shut and remained silent, marching defiantly beside her down the hall.

'We're like an old married couple the way we behave here.'

'You ARE an old couple!'

'Anakin, stay out of my head, dammit!'

'But it's fun to read your thoughts... and wait... YOU'RE MARRIED?!'

Obi-Wan felt a MASSVIE lump form in his throat, and he practically choked on his saliva once he saw the death glare Siri was shooting him as if poison tipped daggers were being shot towards him by her steady but burning gaze, as the lump lodged its self in his wind pipe.

'Anakin,' Siri telepathically sent to the boy in an overly sultry sweet voice. 'Please be considerate and STAY OUT OF OUR HEADS! Thank you!'

Anakin looked down, "At least I told you."

'Well thank you for the update, but honestly, we didn't need it.' Siri replied gently to not upset the boy.

Anakin stayed silent, the hurt look on his face remaining.

The two Jedi sensed his hurt. 'She's sorry, Anakin. She really is,' Obi-Wan said soothingly. 'She's just not good with apologies.'

The younger boy remained behind Padmé, hugging her leg tight.

Cody then marched the two squabbling Jedi in. Obi-Wan flashed Anakin another apologetic look and nudged Siri's mind to do the same to him.

Siri reluctantly did, in her mind she silently chastised the boy for being such a baby.

"Right, which of us is going in with them Rex?" Cody asked.

Rex sighed mentally, "I'll go. You need to watch over the maps. Besides, this shouldn't be too hard."

Cody shrugged, smirking. "Have fun dealing with this handful of Jedi. They are testy, impatient and incessantly bicker!"

"We are not!" Siri argued, kicking the armored padding of Cody's suit.

"See what I mean?" the clone muttered, flinching at each sharp jolt of pain that shot up through him.

Rex shook his head, not sure of what he was getting into.

"Heads up!" He tossed the gun through the air and watched with mahogany eyes as Cody caught it with ace precision before swiftly pointing it at him, and with a small wink, fired the blue energy beam straight into the center of Rex's chest who gasped.

"Ahaha! It tickles!"

The clone trooper's size shrank until he was but the size of a cadet.

"Hey, I'm a cadet again!" His hands roamed all over himself. His eyes narrowed as his expression formed into one of disdain. "But my hair has grown back to the military cut."

"Wish I could shave it all off..." He rubbed his hands through the short blonde hair.

"At this age I'm estimating that handing you a shaver to buzz cut all of that off is HIGHLY unwise, despite the fact that you retain your adult maturity," Padme commented, motherly concern seeping through her senator facade.

Cody looked over at the lovely senator, "He's always wanted his head shaved."

"If he wants it shaved THAT badly," Padme sighed drastically, beginning to gently shun the armored seven-year-old towards the bathroom where a shaver was bound to be sitting somewhere. "I'll do it for him."

"Yes!" Rex chanted, fist pumping the air and practically prancing towards the bathroom door, swinging his arms around him and a happy smile slapped across his face.

The others were left watching him in amazement. "Is there something he hasn't been telling us?" Siri commented, practically standing on her tippy toes and planting her arms on top of Obi-Wan's head, to his dismay, to achieve a better view at the clone who was... was he WIGGLING his behind at them!?

"Can you cut it now? Can you cut it now? Can you cut it now?" Rex continually chanted.

"NOOO! Don't!" Cody ran in as fast as he could, which since he was a soldier was pretty quick. "You need to keep him that way or they'll know right away that it's Rex. No cadet could cut his hair. It's against the code."

Padme halted in her tracks, grabbing Cody by the neck of his shirt, a gurgle of surprise escaping the boy as his steps suddenly jolted to a halt and his weight fell forwards before being violently yanked backwards, causing the normally agile clone trooper to stumble clumsily on his feet.

"NO! No its not!" the blonde clone rebuked harshly, baring his teeth and grinding them in frustration.

"Is this really true, Rex?" Padmé questioned, her patience growing thin.

Rex looked down shamefully, dragging his right foot along the floor in a nervous gesture. "Maybe..."

Padmé threw her hands up, letting the shaver fall to the ground as she walked out.

"I did not think senator Amidala would have such a harsh temper..." Rex mumbled softly.

Anakin looked up from the doorway, where he had been watching, "Of course she does. She lives with me."

"Yes you would know," Obi-Wan commented. "I hope you don't terrorize her as much as you did to me."

"He does on occasion!" Padme yelled from somewhere in the expanse apartment.

The small sandy blonde boy looked down, "Yeah..."

"She's doing great though - holding up."

"She's not as delusional as you."

"HEY! I AM NOT DELUSIONAL! Am I, Siri?"

The blonde knight's response was to smirk sardonically, leaving Obi-Wan standing in the crowd in disarray.

"Ha!" Anakin laughed.

"Siri? Am I really delusional?"

"No..."

Obi-Wan caught how the woman trailed off deliberately. "Give me one example," he began, holding up one finger in front of her face. "of me acting delusional!"

"The time I trapped you in a lift with Siri and after an hour you came back to our apartment with swollen lips, purple bruises on your neck and you were half daydreaming the whole time I attempted to talk to you."

"ANAKIN, PLEASE!" The boy smirked devilishly.

Obi-Wan turned back to Siri. "Go on, Siri."

Siri was blushing bright red, "Well... what he said."

Obi-Wan nodded, trying not to turn as red as Siri. "Right, well..." he cleared his throat nervously, tugging on his tunic collar, that suddenly felt amazingly constricting, and turned towards the speeder. "Lets... get going to the Temple."

Everyone who was a child, including Cody, the only one who could escort them since Padme's pregnancy currently prevented her from getting into massive action, strode towards the speeder parked by the veranda. "We need to grab Ahsoka. Anakin?"

The look of horror that flitted across Anakin's face would forever be a relished memory for those who he had previously annoyed. "NO! I am NOT carrying that child! She tried to bite me!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "Be mature, Anakin."

"I'M A CHILD! MATURITY FOR MY AGE IS CURRENTLY OBSOLETE!" His sapphire eyes darted to the glaring Togruta seated on the floor, linking and unlinking her stubby, tiny fingers continuously as he pointed an accusing finger towards her, this time at a relatively safe distance where she may not attempt to chew it off. Don't hold your breath though. "SHE HAS RABIES!"

Everyone in the speeder rolled their eyes at the crazy antics between Master/Padawan in child form as Anakin raged on about her having every disease known to man on their way to the Temple. The Prank War was far from over.

**So there we have it! We hope you enjoyed! And Obi-Wan toasting to destroying the Sith. There will be no dark, brooding misery over the Sith and darkness surrounding the Force. This is a story where... well you can guess that Sidious was discovered sooner and Anakin destroyed him before he could execute his elaborate plan. This is all good old fashioned American and British minds coming together to create humor and antics! :D**


	7. The Beginning of the End

**We have taken forever, literally forever with this guys, and we're so sorry! But at least you know that we're still alive! :P If you're still on board with us, here is the next update... finally. :)**

**The Beginning of the End.**

The grand Temple, the Jedi's home, rose above the horizon in the dusk sky as the Jedi and clones approached its magnificent structure in the yellow speeder.

Obi-Wan looked over at his young ward and gave him a look of warning. "Anakin, we only have so much time on this ploy. The ray from the gun should have only turned for you two hours. Seeing that it took us about an hour in bickering and flying to get here, you don't have much time before you turn back."

Anakin looked sharply at his old master, brother and father figure in everything but blood. "Well you, Master Tachi and the rabid one don't have long until you turn back either!"

Ahsoka narrowed her cerulean eyes dangerously and snaps at him again, the clatter of her sharp teeth echoing around the speeder.

Anakin ducked behind the seat a bit, "Keep her away!"

Obi-Wan sighed, acting more like the Jedi Master he was rather than the small child he had become. "Anakin, you have the most important task. We can't let you get side tracked. Ahsoka and I are merely decoys."

"What about me!?" Siri turned to Obi-Wan with a look of disbelief.

"You, my dear Siri, will be taking on the feat of distracting Adi. We need to know if she truly is on our side or not."

Siri perked up at the opportunity of distracting and annoying the heck out of her former master once again. '_This'll be great!'_

Anakin kicked the back of the seat, bored out of his mind, even though they had only been flying for about ten minutes.

"Anakin, please stop it!" Obi-Wan pleaded.

"I concur," Rex groaned, shoulders tensing as he concentrated on getting them and the speeder to the Temple landing pad in one piece.

They finally were able to land the speeder, causing Obi-Wan to go into one last frantic explanation of what had to be done. Anakin mainly huffed and groaned at what the smaller Master had to say, but soon he was running off to meet his destiny in the Prank Wars.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out in alarm, arm outstretched hopelessly. The younger boy was hightailing it down the hall screaming about destiny.

Obi-Wan sighed, "We can only hope that this works now."

Rex leaned his elbow on the top of the door. "I'll fly a perimeter around the Temple and keep you posted on the councilor's position."  
>Obi-Wan smiled at him as he jumped out of the speeder, "Thank you very much Rex. Cody should already be inside reporting details to you."<p>

"Okay, Sir," he nodded briefly. "Good luck." With that he set the speeder up and off into the skyline and began making a circle around the Temple.

Siri gently handed a drowsy Ahsoka over to Obi-Wan before leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "See you later."

Obi-Wan slowly dragged his hand across his cheek, frowning as a child part of his mind attempted to break through the adult mind by whispering 'Yuck! Girl cooties!'. He shook his head sharply. "Why do I need Ahsoka!?"

Ahsoka glared up at him, actually INSULTED!

Siri only gave him a look, as if to say, _'You really are stupid.'_

"You're going to need her for a distraction. I'm going to be too busy running from- I mean distracting Adi."

Before Obi-Wan could ask what Siri dared to do to her former master, the blonde has vanished around the corner. He shook his head and sighed. "All right, Ahsoka. Let's do this."

Ahsoka laughed and giggled as Obi-Wan ran down the hallway, drawing some attention from the passing Masters.

_'I don't like this, I don't like this. I don't like this AT ALL!'_ Obi-Wan cringed at all of the attention he was receiving. 'They probably think I'm some child baby kidnapper. Now where would our Padawans be?' He felt like face-palming himself, however, Ahsoka beat him to it by slapping his face with her small, orange hand. "Ow! Of course!"

The crèche.

Ahsoka pouted. She had just assisted Obi-Wan in somehow managing to tell him that the children would be in the crèche and she didn't even get a thanks. It sucked being the youngest kid in the group! No one listened to the kid!

Obi-Wan cleared his throat after he noticed the pout, "Thank you Ahsoka."

Ahsoka beamed a wicked grin before hiccupping as Obi-Wan shifted her in his grasp. "Sorry."

Obi-Wan turned the corner and stopped abruptly, cradling Ahsoka's head in his hand. In the crèche sat the younglings, surrounded by Jedi who were reminding them of the Jedi way.

Sam was one of these younglings. He had a glare set upon his face as he inched closer and closer to the door.

The other Padawans tried their best to keep their attention on the Jedi Knights and Masters surrounding them so not to give away Sam, yet they couldn't help but sometimes let their eyes drift to the young boy.  
>One of the Knights gets suspicious and looks over at the door, not only seeing Sam scooting across the floor, but also Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. "Younglings get back in here."<p>

"Oh, no," Obi-Wan whispered. "Running now!"

The only problem there was that he couldn't feel the ground beneath his feet, and instead of moving forwards he was moving backwards. He turned his head to see that the Masters were pulling him back towards them.

"Ahsoka, do something!" He cried in her face before depositing her on the floor. She sat there aimlessly, gazing at him in worry and confusion. "Crawl, Ahsoka! Crawl dammit!"

Ahsoka glared at him, with her big cerulean eyes piercing into his soul, before crawling over to the Jedi Masters and giving them a bit cute smile, intent on distracting them.

_'Great work, Ahsoka! You could charm me if I was on their side!' _He telepathically told her.

This encouraged Ahsoka, who widened her grin.

One of the girl Jedi Masters leaned down and picked up the small child, "And what are you doing, young one?"

Obi-Wan felt his feet return to the ground as the Jedi Master's hold around him weakened. _'Great job, Ahsoka!'_

He dashed around the corner and pressed his back against the wall.

_'Hey! What about me!?'_ Ahsoka called out through the Force.

_'Just stay there and keep distracting. Sam and the others and sneaking out now.'_

_'You better get me out of here afterwards,'_ Ahsoka mentally growled.

_'No. I'm deserting you here.'_ Obi-Wan sarcastically replied.

_'WHAT!?'_

_'I'M NOT LEAVING YOU! IT'S SARCASM!'_

Ahsoka was not able to control her emotions as well as she would have been able to do as a Padawan learner and began crying in the Jedi Knight's arms.

The humanoid Jedi gently cooed in her ear soothing words and stroked her back smoothly, settling the Togruta.

'_Take your sweet cake time getting me out, Master Kenobi.'_

_'Patience is a virtue, Ahsoka.'_

_'Not right now it isn't.'_

Obi-Wan sighed, _'You're turning into your Master.'_

_'Please just get me out.'_ She actually sounded frightened. _'I hate being all googly-eyed over.'_

Obi-Wan ducked around the corner again and peeked in the room. Most of the children had left already, hopefully going back to the hideout. _'All right Ahsoka. When you hear me shout, crawl for your life.' _Obi-Wan stepped in and tripped on purpose. He landed on his butt and started fake crying.

The other Master's all turned to face Obi-Wan who had tears streaming down his red face. "Oh dear. It's okay, youngling," a human female soothed gently as she lifted and cradled him in her arms and drew her fingers through his auburn hair.

_'Ahsoka NOW!'_

It wasn't the speed that she preferred, but Ahsoka crawled for her life. Her freaking life! She was surprised at how fast her stubby little arms and legs were moving, despite not giving her great distance. It did give her speed, however.

She finally managed to get out the door and hid behind the corner.

_'Now to save myself...'_ Obi-Wan thought. He cried harder and furiously wiggled in the Jedi's grasp until he managed to slip out of her grasp by giving an almighty kick on his legs. Landing on his feet he shot off like a bullet towards Ahsoka's Force presence and the Padawans.

One of the many Knights caught sight of Obi-Wan approaching a corner and the heads of some of the Padawans. Pointing she yelled, "Quick, after them!"

Obi-Wan looked back over his shoulder, his eyes widening and a low groan of worry escaping his throat as he turned back and raced around the corner. "Ruuuuuuuuuuun!" was all he said as he scooped Ahsoka up in his arms and continued down the hall.

The Padawans, hearing the thundering footsteps of the Knights and Masters not far behind, didn't hesitate for a second longer than Obi-Wan before dashing off on the direction he headed.

Anakin ran behind the Knights and Masters, looking like the perfect face of innocence, "Masters! There's been a terrible ambush in the East tower!"

The Masters stopped and turned to face Anakin, completely oblivious to whom he was. The human female stepped forward. "We'll head there right now." She pointed towards the green humanoid. "You take a few more Jedi and continue to track them down."

Because Anakin had not grown up in the Temple normally, like the other Younglings, it made him the perfect man for the job of trapping unsuspecting Masters and Knights.

He led them to the East Wing, a devious smile on his face.

Anakin hurled himself towards the empty room ahead. The doors were open and he knew there was going to be a rope dropped down for him the moment his head was under the arch way.

The Knights and Masters hot on his heels, Anakin threw himself at the rope just as it dropped and swung upwards, watching with his sapphire eyes as the Jedi ran in the room and stopped dead. "What the-?" They turned and saw Anakin swing back down like a jungle man, the other two Padawans who lent him the rope flip down from the archway, and all three of them dive through the door before slamming it closed and locking them in.

Despite the rumbling and shouts of protest against the door, Anakin spun on his heel, dusting his hands off with a wicked smile plastered on his face. "All too easy..."

Anakin searched through the Force and felt a group of Jedi Masters exiting the training rooms to the left. He toddled over there and smiled up at them. "Hiya."

One Jedi Master, an expression of pure love for little Anakin, all but jumped towards him. "Hello there, young one!"

Anakin blushed and looked down at his shoes, "Can you help me back to my Crèche Master? She said she'd meet me in the East Tower."

"Why of course, young one! We'd be delighted! Isn't that right Madame Nu?"

Jocasta Nu smiled down lovingly at the little Anakin. He was relatively surprised. It was the first time he'd ever seen the woman smile at him. He knew that after this whole fiasco and once the truth would be revealed on who he is, he would be lucky if she ever smiled at him again.

"Of course dear. Let's get this adorable youngling back to his Master."

"Thank you, Masters," Anakin said in his cutest voice, giving them all his cute, puppy dog eyes.

They instantly followed him to the East wing, content with the cute little sandy blonde dreads bobbing up and down in front of them as he walked.

"He is absolutely adorable," Anakin heard one Master mutter, and he smiled arrogantly. 'I still got it.'

He led them into another room in the East tower, "Huh... I thought she said she'd be here..."

Anakin, eyes briefly flashing wild, spun around on his heel. "Ah! Well... she's... she's... vanished?" He held his arms out hopelessly, a worried smile growing on his face and his brow creasing.

"We'll help you look, young one." Madame Nu comforted him by walking further in the room with her fellow Jedi.

_'Man, I'm a good actor! And they didn't pick me for Anakin Skywalker – that's me - in that TV show, 'Republic Heroes'. Half the stuff they present there isn't even accurate, nor can that douche actor portray me correctly!'_

Anakin quickly ran out of the room during the chaos and locked the door behind him.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAMWAHAHA!" He cackled like a mad man, drumming his fingers together repetitively.

Though, in his shortened form, it made it sound more cute than evil.

He ran and skidded his way through the halls until he heard thundering footsteps. He froze soli, like a rabbit caught in headlights, and stared with wide, scared eyes. He was ready to hightail it, believing it to be the master's until he saw a horde of Padawans round the corner and bound towards him like a pack of wildebeest. The one thing that managed to keep him in control was a kid with a wild bush of spiky auburn hair on top of his head and a small orange Togruta in his arms.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin's eyes gleamed with joy. "I've got most of the Knights I could find locked up in the East tower."

"Great job, Anakin!"

Anakin beamed with pride, "Now just to formulate the final prank to end it all."

"Yeah, and what's that!?" Obi-Wan wasn't entirely sure whether he wanted to know.

Anakin smiled, his hair falling in front of his face a bit as his body started growing. Without skipping a beat, Anakin replied his deep, silky voice, "That's yet to come."

Obi-Wan was also transforming back into his normal form. To say the least, he couldn't have been more joyful if he tried as his own hair fell in front of his face. "Oh. Good. Joy."

"Erm, excuse me, Master Kenobi, but, err, COULD YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW PLEASE!?"

"Whoops... Sorry there Ahsoka," Obi-Wan set her down, blushing a bit.

Ahsoka shook her limbs before darting after them again. Once she was sandwiched between the two, she puffed. "Thanks. I'll let you off."

_Several Minutes earlier..._

Siri Tachi ran down the hallways of the grand Jedi Temple, little pigtails flying behind her.

"Master Adi!?" She repeatedly sang in a high, sing-song voice.

Adi Gallia had been relaxing and catching up on the latest edition of the steamy romance soap series, "General Med bay."

Adi started forwards on her sofa, eyes glued to the screen in fascination and hope. Two characters, a man and a woman both stood face to face, inches apart from one another. The woman's eyes kept flickering to the man's lips and back to his chocolate brown eyes before conflict flitted across them and she turned away claiming that it's not fair on Taylor.

"Ah, come one, Amanda! Just kiss him already! It's obvious you want him! It's Jake for Force's sake! You're in a general med bay woman! Go and sanitize yourself!"

Jake grabbed Amanda's shoulders and turned her around to face him, "We can do this. Taylor isn't here and doesn't have to find out." He sighed dramatically before looking her straight into her deep emerald eyes, "Remember that promise you made me? We could run away from all of this! We don't need the med bay anymore..."

"I can't, Jake," Amanda turned her head away from him.

"And why the stang not!?" Anger flashed in Jake's eyes as he grabbed her chin and made her look into his eyes again.

"I'm pregnant... and it's Taylor's."

Siri opened the door quietly, ignoring her former Master's pleas to the HoloVid as the dramatic music played in the background and betrayal fell on Jake's face.

Siri couldn't believe her luck! She always knew her master had a thing for romantic sitcoms. She swore she heard her master's please during the late hours of the night when the Tholotian woman thought she was asleep.

"No! It can't be Taylor's! You only slept with Jake that one night you were forced to clean up together!" Adi was practically bawling, reaching for another bon-bon from the tray of chocolates next to her.

Siri was grinning like a Cheshire cat, blue eyes twinkling. "We- we... I don't know how it happened but it just did. I've always loved him first, Jake! It's always going to be Jake!" Siri had to put a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggling.

"You said you loved me!"

"I thought I did!"

"Noooooooooooooo! Why, Amanda? WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" At this point Siri couldn't hold back the laughter anymore. She lost the battle and let out a ton of giggles, so many that it hurt her stomach.

Adi turned her head towards the door, trying to find the search of laughter in the midst of her pain, "Who's here?"

More laughter erupted from Siri as a result. "I always knew you were a soppy romantic, master."

Adi's eyes landed on her former Padawan, surprisingly in a younger form. "Siri?"

Siri stood there in all of her glory, pigtails swinging slightly, hands planted firmly on her hips. "The one and only, master."

"How did you... Where did you..." Adi let the questions hang as she tried to think of how her former Padawan was now in front of her but younger.

"Long story, master," Siri waved her hand, brushing off the subject as if this sort of thing happened every day. "I'm sure if you put mischief and mechanics together you can figure out who did this to us."

"Us?"

"Yeah. You didn't think it was just me, did you?"

Adi could only stare at her with her mouth hanging hopelessly open like a Goldfishes.

Siri couldn't stand how awesome this was turning out to be.

"Siri-"

"You know you should tell Kit how you feel about him. Maybe go all melodramatic like Amanda and Jake there."

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Adi's eyes narrowed.

"Try me," Siri smirked wickedly.

Adi jumped up out of her chair and ran after the little trickster.

"Oh, Kit. Kiiiiiit! I love you so!" Siri yelled, using the voice changer she had always kept with her since her undercover mission in Adi's voice, throughout the halls of the Temple as she ran away from her enraged former master.

"SIRI MARIE TACHI!"

"OH KIIIIIIIIIT! PLEASE! WHY DO YOU NOT LOVE ME BACK!? WHY AAYLA!?"

_'Aayla is going to kill me!'_ Adi thought fearfully.

"Siri! Stop!" Adi started chasing after the small blonde.

"Nope. Never! ADI LOVES KIT! SHE ONCE SANG TO HERSELF ABOUT WRITING IT IN THE STARS SO THAT IT WOULD FOREVER BE THERE!"

"SIRI!"

"What!? I'm only stating the tru- What the?" She realized that her voice was changing from the high pitched tone of a young girl a much more elegant and charming voice of a woman. And she was beginning to see things from a taller perspective. 'Oh dear.'

Adi continued running after her, determined to catch her, that is, until she saw the changing.

"Siri, what in the Force happened to you!?"

Siri just continued to run, leading her towards the East tower.

She was beginning to puff out, feeling the heat on her cheeks increase. Her stamina, though it was great, could only last so long as she risked a glance behind her, meeting the feral and enraged gaze of her former master.

"Gonna cut it close..." Siri lead her on the wild goose chase, as the angry woman behind her drew closer and closer.

"Siri! I. Will. Make. You my Padawan again!"

"If you had the guts to do that you would have done it already!"

"Fine then. You are my Padawan again! I'll have Master Yoda verify it."

"No! No, no, no, no, no! _Now_ you're gonna get it!"

Each continued to attack the other with insults as the East Tower grew closer.

'Come on... Almost... there!'

She ran through the door to the East Wing, motioning her hands for Anakin or Obi-Wan to open the nearest door.

The two awaiting adults, quickly jumped to attention from their bickering as they saw Siri approach, furiously motioning for them to get into action, and hastily opened the doors.

Siri ran into the room, quickly circling the perimeter around the dazed and confused masters, and rushed right back out, slamming the doors behind her, trapping her Master.

"Success!" She yelled in delight, spinning around on her heel and immersing herself in a victory dance of shuffling left and right, swaying her body from side to side and whipping her hair in circular motions, all with a very pleased, smug and rocked out expression on her face.

Obi-Wan and Anakin only stared at her during this victory dance.

"This is your love..." Anakin looked over at Obi-Wan.

"Like you can talk," Obi-Wan quipped, sharing an amused and knowing glance with him. "How many years older than you is Padme? Let's see... about six or seven?" He noticed the look Anakin was giving him and before he could open his mouth to retort, the older Jedi hastily added. "I'm not judging!"

"She's only five years older! And you're two years older than Siri..."

"Then don't judge!"

Anakin just sighed and walked away.

Obi-Wan watched him before shaking his head and smiling ruefully. _'He'll never get over it...'_

"Okay, Siri, are you done with the victory dance?"

"Just about!" The blonde replied, finishing her head banging and skipping next to him. "Okay, what's the plan?"

Anakin was over by the far end of the hall and leaned in close, whispering to his close set of friends. The end was near.

**Dun, dun, dun! We are heading towards the finale! :D Let us know what you think, please people! The ultimate prank and the outcome of this war will be upon you in due time!**


	8. The Final Act

**And fianlly... we give you... the final chapter of 'Prank Wars!' Its been a long ride, but we hope for those of you who are still with us, that it has been a fun one. So, without further adieu, here it is! :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay Padawans," Anakin murmured as he gathered the younglings around him in a small circle. "Well done on helping us capture the council members. Now make yourselves scarce."<p>

A chorus of whines met the Chosen One's orders. "Really? But we were having so much fun!" Sam whined, eyes narrowing and lips curling back into a snarl of disappointment as his body weight shifted onto his left leg, almost sending him over.

Anakin nodded solemnly. "You know that the council won't let this go, Sam. Which is why I am now asking you to run and hide and not to come out until after the war is over."

"The Clone War?" Another youngling, a small male Mon Calamarian asked, looking up at him with scared, endless black eyes.

Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he shook his head and placed his hand on the padawan's shoulder. "No, young one. The Prank War."

"Oh..." The boy blushed slightly and looked down, embarrassed.

Anakin smiled warmly. "It's okay, young one. Now run, all of you." Once ushering them away and making sure they had followed his instructions by tracking their force signatures, he turned back to face Obi-Wan who, by now, had managed to stop Siri's crazy dancing.

"So... on towards the end!" Anakin announced, rubbing his palms together in glee.

"Yes... I suppose this is the breaking point. We are either kicked out of the Temple or everything goes back to normal, however unlikely that is."

Snorting, Anakin waved his former mentor's remark off nonchalantly with a flick of his wrist. "Don't be such a pessimist, master."

"He is right, Skywalker. I'm sure the Council won't look past this," Siri backed him up.

"They never do. Not even with me, the Chosen One!" He puffed his chest out heroically. 'Maybe I should just save them and leave chicken boy. He never lets me off the hook.'

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Anakin..."

"It's true though!"

"How so?"

"Because I destroyed the Sith by defeating Palpatine, that's why!" By now Anakin was pouting.

"Oh stop it, Anakin. They're not picking on you."

"Might be," the younger Jedi grumbled, folding his arms across his broad chest and looking away.

"I was on the bloody council. We don't sit around making fun of you... much," Obi-Wan humoured him.  
>Anakin's head whipped back around to face them. "WHAT!? WHAT DOES CHICKEN BOY SAY ABOUT ME!?" By now Anakin's face was radish red.<p>

"He says that he doesn't appreciate being called 'Chicken Boy', mostly," Obi-Wan held his hand up to his mouth to cover a chortle.

"He carries that chick, Benjamin Windu with him EVERYWHERE! You're trying to teach a class lightsaber techniques and his chicken chortles whenever he walks past or comes in to check that I'm not 'trying to collapse the temple in on itself' as he puts it!"

Just then a loud bang resounded off of the door exactly where the councillors were, followed by a short and barely audible squawk from none other than the chick Benjamin Windu.

"They're coming," Siri ran forward, ready for a fight.

"Oh, no, no, no!" Obi-Wan snaked his arm around her waist and tugged her back. "I know you've got some fire in you but against NINE out of ten councillors is NOT good idea!"

Siri pouted in his arms, "I could do it..."

"You and I are a match for each other when it comes to sparring. Going toe to toe with nine councillors really isn't a spectacular idea."

"Still could do it..." She crossed her arms, still wanting to run forward.

A sharp snap hiss and the sound of a superheated laser grinding its way through the thick durasteel doors drew the three Jedi's attention. A small slit had been carved open. In the short seconds that followed, the slab was knocked down with the Force and hit the ground with a resounding thud that made the trio flinch.

Slowly and ominously, a yellow chick with a tiny red quiff revealed its head from the side of the burning hole. The trio stared, wide-eyed and open mouthed. The chick stared back with its unfathomable and endless black, beady eyes, and then... did it let out another tiny chirp.

Mace Windu walked out behind the ominous chick, the lack of amusement evident in his eyes.

"Oh, Sith spit," Anakin murmured.

The three began to slowly back away.

Obi-Wan stepped in front of them, protecting.

Raising his hands slowly, he calmly spoke to the Korun master. "Now, Mace. Don't do anything you'll regret."

The man was clearly starting to go insane, "Oh no, Obi-Wan. I'll regret nothing!"

"But we're friends. Think about what you're doing, Mace!"

"You betrayed us, Obi-Wan! You've already been counted as a traitor to the Council."

Shock flitted across Obi-Wan's face, and he practically almost staggered forward until he remembered that Mace, who was on the verge of losing his mind, was mere meters away from them. Behind a thick durasteel door, yes, but with a lightsaber still in his arsenal. "Oh, come on!"

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!" Obi-Wan ran.

Mace thrust his lightsaber into the wall again, making a bigger hole for him to follow his chick.

Benjamin Windu, for a chick and a pathetic life form as Obi-Wan would say, was doing superbly well for its size as it dashed after Obi-Wan' s retreating form, chafing widely and even managing to lift himself off of the ground for a short amount of time by flapping his wings.

Mace suddenly lifted the chick with the Force, its legs kicked wildly as if it was still chasing after the other Jedi Master. "Chickeeeeeeeen..." Obi-Wan paused and looked back curiously. The chicks, as well as Mace' s gaze was centred coldly on him alone. The chick was circling slowly, increasing in speed, as Mace drew his hand and the chick back. "BOOOOOOOOOMB!"

The chick was promptly hurled towards the poor young man, who stood helplessly, like a bullet with a long and loud chirp.

Anakin jumped in front of this all, as it would be captured in slow motion and a loud, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" accompanying it for a wizard action scene.

Everything transpired slowly for Obi-Wan as he watched, helpless and powerless to do anything, as Benjamin struck Anakin right in the chest with its entire body. The great knight toppled over with a groan of despair, and Obi-Wan knelt right beside the fallen knight, grasping his organic hand tightly. "No, Anakin!"

"There's nothing you can do for me now," Anakin coughed as he gazed up at his mentor and friend through hooded lids. "It's too late. You must go on without me. Don't get captured, master!"

Obi-Wan sighed, briefly pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers, "Get up Anakin."

"If you don't leave me now you will be captured and facing the wrath of chicken boy!"

"You're fine, Anakin. Just stand up and start running with us. Come on."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "Ugh, fine."

They both started running in the direction of the exit.

Siri sprinted after them as the councillor's gave chase, although her blood boiled for a fight.

Just to prove to Obi-Wan that she COULD take all of them on.

"Siri! No! " Obi-Wan ran after her.

But Siri was deaf to his insistence for she turned on her heel, grabbed her lightsbaer and, after igniting it with a snap hiss, barrelled towards them.

"NO!" Obi-Wan stepped towards her but a force yanked on the back on his collar, dragging him away at a fast pace. "Anakin! What are you DOING!?"

"I think we should respect Master Siri's final wish, don't you, Obi-Wan!?"

"NO!" The Jedi Master yelled furiously.

"Master! Let her go! She's saved us all," Anakin dragged on his collar, pulling him into a run.

"It might have been a more noble one had she told me first!" Obi-Wan was stumbling on his feet to stay upright as Anakin dragged him along.

"She's going to have to survive on her own. There's nothing we can do for her."

"WHAT!? What is with you, Hero with no Fear!? Where are your daring plans!?" Obi-Wan's azure eyes were livid.

"We might be able to swing back and get her, but we need to focus on getting out of here!"

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan grunted his agreement and managed to secure his footing to run alongside Anakin, no longer being held by the scruff of his tunic.

Anakin grabbed onto Ahsoka's hand as well as he ran by, pulling her along with them.

"Where are we going, Master?"

"Anywhere away from the Council. We need to wait until the right time."

The thunderous footsteps of the council were not far behind them. Obi-Wan grimaced. So they had Siri.

Three rats left to trap.

Anakin sighed when he noticed the dead end up ahead, "To that room over there!"

Obi-Wan doubted that they could actually elude the council in there, but he didn't care. He was more than ready for the prank war to end, especially since he never really wished to join in the first place. He was forced. He would defend himself.

_'Fat chance,'_ he thought bitterly.

"Come on! Let's go!" Anakin ushered them into the room.

"This is ridiculous," Obi-Wan muttered, crossing his arms and leaning back against the door almost casually. "We're surely going to be captured."

"Nonsense! You're only saying that because everyone has."

"Well, do you have any other elaborate plans? As you can see there is no other exit than the way we came," he gestured the entire room with his hand to emphasise his point. "And our only exit, that you have so BRILLIANTLY led us to, is now blocked by the councillor's. Any mad escape plans?"

"There's a window, isn't there? DUH!" Anakin rolled his eyes. "Force, Master. I thought you were smart."

Obi-Wan furrowed his brow, looking worried as he barricaded the door and approached them. "I knew that... I was testing you, Anakin."

Anakin stared at him blankly.

"Your observation skills are sharp, my former padawan."

"They've always been sharp. Remember Cato Neimodia?" Anakin smirked.

"I told you that Cato Neimodia DOESN'T count!"

"Of course it counts! Why wouldn't it!?" Anakin smiled wide at his Master's discomfort on the subject.

"Because I'm the master and I say that it doesn't count!" Obi-Wan crossed his arms adamantly.

"You're not my Master anymore!" Anakin pointed out.

"No, but I AM a Jedi Master, Anakin. Therefore I am a higher rank."

Anakin grumbled at the logic, walking over to the window while muttering some choice words underneath his breath.

He roughly opened the window, grumbling about how he couldn't wait to be a Jedi Master, mostly so Obi-Wan couldn't tell him what to do anymore.

"I heard that. And I'll tell you what to do no matter what age or rank you are, Anakin." Obi-Wan's lip curved into a smile.

"Sith Hells!" Anakin growled as he finally pushed the window open.

"Language!" The older Jedi chastised.

Ahsoka, with twinkling eyes, was just spectating the show going on between the two male Jedi.

"I'm a knight now! I can say what I want!" Anakin protested, looking down the view below him through the window.

"So I guess that means you can do what you want as well?" Ahsoka queried, secretly wondering how far Anakin would go to prove this.

"Yes. It does," Anakin turned around to face them before jumping out the window.

"Now how did I know he was going to do something like that?" Ahsoka asked herself absentmindedly.

"Because he's Anakin," Obi-Wan groaned, pressing a hand to his face as he stepped forwards to peek over the sill and see Anakin dangling on one of the garden walls. "I have said it before and I will say it again: I hate it when he does that! I'm taking the stairs."

"But... Master Kenobi..." Ahsoka stammered, following his movements. "There's nothing else here."

Obi-Wan shook his head, smiling wryly. "Anakin may enjoy his own adventures. But I ventured on a few of my own in my early days." As he said this he waved his open palm over the white wall next to the double doors the councillors were currently busy smashing their bodies into - why they just didn't use their lightsabers, he did not know. Perhaps all of the day's insanity and smashing into things had finally butchered all of their brain cells - and stepped under the now open archway.

The Jedi Master turned to her, looking at her expectantly. "Well? Are you coming my way or thinking of diving head first out the window as your master just did?" He raised his eyebrows as he awaited her response.

"Sometimes I wonder where Skyguy gets that cockiness from... You obviously don't have anything like that," She smiled and followed him.

Obi-Wan smiled coyly. "Of course not."

"Something tells me you were when you were younger though..." She smiled cockily and ran faster.

"Never!" He smiled as he chased her.

Anakin sighed and tapped his foot, "I'm waiting!"

Of course, the other two didn't hear him as they were making their way down the stairs INSIDE the building.

This didn't matter to the hero as he walked over to the exit, "Are you guys coming?"

Again there was no reply. "Hey! Obi-Wan? Ahsoka? OBI-WAN!? AHSOKA!?"

"Calm down, Skyguy! We're coming!" Ahsoka's voice was very faint as they were still climbing down the stairs.

Anakin's eyebrows shot up. "Why in the kirffin' Sith hells-"

"LANGUAGE!" Obi-Wan's strict voice bellowed from the staircase.

"Ouch! Master Kenobi!" Anakin imagined Ahsoka was holding her hands over her ears. He knew how it felt to be on the receiving end of that loud, authoritative tone only a few meters away.

He sighed. "Why did you take the stairs?"

"Because they are more practical than jumping out of window!" Obi-Wan justified as he made his way down the final flight.

Anakin shook his head and smiled wryly. "Now where's the fun in that?"

"Not everything has to be fun, Anakin. It's sensible and will most likely pay off in the long run."

"I live for the thrill, Master. Now come on, let's go."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and ran after his former Padawan.

"ONWARDS!" Anakin ignited his lightsaber and thrust it ahead of himself.

Obi-Wan took it from him, "We're trying to be subtle, Anakin..."

"My lightsaber!" Anakin wailed.

"You'll get over it," Obi-Wan said, not too harshly as they continued running.

Anakin tutted as they ran through the halls. "So where are we going? I'm sure the councillors will soon figure out that we are no longer in that small room," Ahsoka enquired as they turned a corner.

"Which is why time is of the essence, Ahsoka. We must hurry!" Obi-Wan ushered them down the steps outside the temple.

A loud smash resounded, halting the three renegade Jedi in their tracks and looking skywards as Mace Windu flew through the air and landed right on top of Ahsoka, pinning her semi-unconscious to the ground.

Anakin leapt into action, "NO ONE DOES THAT TO MY PADAWAN!" He charged him.

"Anakin NO! It's too late!"

Anakin could see the other Masters following Mace's lead and running forward.

"Just go! I'll be okay!" Ahsoka yelled, pushing against Mace.

"But..." Anakin stopped.

"GO!" She snapped.

Dammit, Chicken Boy!" Anakin cursed as he allowed Obi-Wan to drag him away.

Obi-Wan's plan simply to run and drag though was short lived.

Anakin ran beside him, "Whatever happens to us, I just wanted you to know something..."

Obi-Wan glanced at him quizzically. "What is it?"

"I... always hated that jasmine tea you always made!"

"DAMN IT, ANAKIN! IT IS GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH!"

"IT ONLY TASTED GOOD WHEN YOU PILED TEN THOUSAND CUBES OF SUGAR IN IT!"

"DAMMIT! Sith Hells, Sith Spit, Sith Spawn, seven Tatooine Hells, Bantha Fodder-"

Anakin had actually stopped in shock at the language coming out of Obi-Wan's normally polite vocabulary.

In fact everyone had stopped what they were doing to stare at the Jedi Master in awe.

"Umm... Are you alright?" Anakin backed away a bit.

"Yes, I am fine!" He then realised everyone was staring at him agape.

"What!? I don't always have to be so formal!"

"He's finally cracked," Kit Fisto whispered.

Obi-Wan ran his hands through his hair vigorously. His azure eyes looked wild. "You know what!? Maybe I have! I give up! I surrender!" He stepped forwards, hands raised above his head.

"Master!" Anakin looked at him with wide eyes.

Obi-Wan let out an almost manic laugh as he continued to approach the councillors. "Kit thinks I've gone mad. Well, maybe I finally have. Can anyone blame me!?"

Kit stepped forward, wrapping an arm around him and helping him back over, "It's alright, Kenobi. We've got you. You'll be okay."

"I'm not mad enough that I have to go to a mental hospital!" the young Jedi Master snapped, glaring at Kit.

"I know. I know," He leaned over to Adi. "Get Master Bant down here."

Rather quickly, Bant arrived. She smiled at Obi-Wan. "Now what have you gotten yourself into this time, Obi?"

"Nothing! I'm just a little mad."

Bant shook her head. "It's off to the healers ward for you, Master Jedi."

The horror on Obi-Wan's face was evident. "NO! NOT THERE! ANYWHERE BUT THERE! SEND ME BACK IN THE GUNDARK'S NEST, PLEASE!"

"That I helped you out of!" Anakin made sure to add.

"IT'S BETTER THAN THE HEALEEEEEEEEEEEEERS!" Obi-Wan's voice steadily vanished as he was dragged away by Bant and a few of the councillor's.

Anakin stood alone, his mind racing on the possibilities of what could happen. None of them good.

After Mace handed over a bound and gagged Ahsoka, he slowly approached Anakin. Anakin gulped in fear of the imposing figure approaching him.

He was screwed.

Anakin sighed, at least he could go down like a hero. He took out his saber and held it before him, admiring the hilt before igniting the azure blade.

"Let's dance, Chicken Boy," he smirked.

Mace snarled and ignited his saber, motioning for the other masters to step back and let him deal with this.

Anakin struck first with a quick thrust of his azure blade, to which the Korun master parried, attempting to send the Jedi Knight off balance.

Anakin rebounded by jumping back.

Mace analysed the moment, looking for shatter points.

In retaliation he sent a Force push towards Anakin.

Anakin was too late to sense it and was pushed back.

Sailing just above the ground, he plunged his lightsaber into the concrete surface, slowing his drag until he came to a complete stop. Almost instantly he leapt high up in the air and back towards Mace, lightsaber angled horizontally in front of him.

"Impressive, Skywalker," Mace nodded.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises!" Snarled Anakin as he launched himself into the attack again, twirling his blade in front of him.

Mace easily dodged, flipping the young Knight up into the air with the Force and then slamming him back down into the ground.

"OW!" One side of Anakin's face was firmly planted on the ground, lightsaber deactivating and rolling from his hand. "Did you really have to be THAT violent, Chicken Boy!?"

"Yes. Yes I do," Mace was smiling. He had always wanted to do that.

"Damn it, chicken boy," Anakin grumbled.

Meanwhile with Obi-Wan...

"No! NO! NOT THIS FILM!"

There was a man dressed in a black tuxedo and dark brown hair jumping about and singing in an angelic voice... and he just happened to look A LOT like Obi-Wan!

"And you can tell everybody! That this is your song!" Bant sang along with the very well-dressed man.

"I. WON'T. LISTEN!" Obi-Wan was thrashing in his bed where they had physically strapped him down. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, BANT!?"

"You are Christian!"

"NO, I am NOT Christian!" Obi-Wan screamed, spit shooting out of his mouth at his rage and possible insanity. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

"Christian... Calm down."

"OBI-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" By now the poor Jedi was trying to assert a connection to the Force to switch off the holovid as the man leaped up on top of a small dome on a gigantic elephant structure.

Bant ignored him, happily singing along.

Obi-Wan barely managed to lift his fingers from the white mattress he lay on and sent the Force towards the holovid, effectively muting the sound just as Christian sang his part again.

Bant whirled on him, her massive eyes bulging further that they looked like they were about to pop out of her head. "HOW DARE YOU MUTE CHRISTIAN!"

"Ahh!" Obi-Wan shrank away from the angry woman.

"Don't hurt me!" He yelped fearfully. "I'm a sensitive person!"

"I'm sure you are, Kenobi..." Bant glared and turned it back on.

"What would it take for you to let me out?" He tried desperately.

Bant smirked as she ticked off a list she had picked up whilst swaying from side to side to the singing man's voice. "Nice try, Kenobi."

"Honestly... I'll do anything!" He reassured.

"Anything?" Bant teased coyly, putting the list down and sauntering next to the desperate Jedi Master.

"Y-yes?" Obi-Wan's voice cracked with uncertainty.

"Hmmm..." Bant crossed her arms thoughtfully.

The next thing Obi-Wan knew, he was in a black tuxedo, his hair styled similarly to Christian, and he was standing next to Bant, dressed as Satine. Bant was dancing around elegantly, singing at the top of her voice to 'Your Song.'

She had an entire set made of a gigantic elephant and the pitch black, starless night above them. Even a holographic moon shining its silver light over them both.

Obi-Wan was slightly more reluctant.

He was also sure that the Mon Calamarian was slightly insane.

"Sing!" She ordered Obi-Wan.

'"No."

"Sing!"

"NO, NO, NO!"

"SING!"

"Fine!" He jumped angrily. "WE SHOULD BE LOVERS!"

Silence filled the air and Obi-Wan stared confused at the Mon Calamarian who now looked rigid with fear. Swallowing the low rumble of fear that swirled in the pit of his stomach, Obi-Wan slowly turned his head to follow his friend's line of vision...

To find Siri, in all of her golden glory, standing in the hallway with a few councillor's restraining her and looking shocked.

"Ob...Obi-Wan?" She had to make sure.

Obi-Wan's face turned cherry red. He nervously tugged on the collar of his white shirt. "Errr.."

"Well?"

"She made me do it!" He yelped, leaping like a schizophrenic and pointing accusingly towards Bant who removed her blonde wig shamefully.

Siri walked forward, "No one, and I mean NO ONE, dances with him but me!" She grabbed onto Obi-Wan's arms.

"Why does this sort of thing have to happen to ME!?" he whined as Siri dragged him away from the stunned group.

"That's not all they've done, Obi-Wan," Siri waved her hand before her down the hall.

Obi-Wan's eyes nearly popped out of his head at what he was seeing.

Dozens upon dozens of Moulin Rouge posters had been stapled all over the walls... ALL of them included him!

"THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" Obi-Wan screamed, tugging at his hair viciously and scrunching his eyes shut in horror.

Mace, having dragged Anakin and Ahsoka back in, started laughing at the poor Jedi's fate.

"Unlucky, Obi-Wan! But the regal outfit looks good on you!" Anakin cheered gleefully, a massive grin slapped across his face.

Obi-Wan slowly dragged his hands through his copper hair, down his face, until his storm eyes perturbed through the gaps between his fingers.

"Master Kenobi, I didn't realise you and Satine made a film!" Ahsoka cackled wildly, her laugh echoing off of the walls and haunting Obi-Wan's hearing as Mace dragged them away, a Dark intent glistening in his equally as dark eyes.

"We didn't..." Obi-Wan groaned quietly. This was the ultimate revenge against him. He swiftly decided then that he would be a teacher's pet to the Jedi Council even further now.

Mace dragged Anakin and Ahsoka into a dark secluded room; one where there was only a small spotlight in the centre.

"Ummm... Chicken boy?" Anakin looked back at him.

But Mace slipped out through the open crevasse, the door slamming shut and submerging the two Jedi in complete darkness. Anakin and Ahsoka immediately darted towards and huddled together under the spotlight.

"Are we going to die, Skyguy?" Ahsoka looked at her master.

Anakin stared back at her with wide, fearful eyes. "I don't know, Snips. I don't know."

They both kept next to each other.

"Don't let go, Skyguy!" Ahsoka whined.

"I promise I won't!"

Suddenly the lone spotlight snapped off, submerging the two in complete darkness. The two Jedi squealed in fear, gripping each other's arms in a vice grip.

"Don't worry! I'm the hero without fear!" Anakin whispered.

"You don't sound like it in this moment, Skyguy," Ahsoka sniped.

"And that is the EXACT reason I dubbed you Snips!" Anakin hissed.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're so snippy!"

Without warning another light snapped to life, making both revered Jedi squeal in fright, clutching together to one another.

Under the shroud of the light, strapped to a chair was a tall, leith boy with scruffy brunette hair. Upon lifting his head two dazzling sapphire eyes sparkled dimly.

"Lux!?" Ahsoka cried, confused as to why the boy was even here in the first place.

At that moment three more lights flickered to life presenting an annoyed looking Kit Fisto, (after the whole incident of Anakin making a scene when spotting him and Aayla together) Mace Windu, glaring daggers at Anakin as if they would genuinely shoot from his eyes towards the younger Jedi, and a nervous looking Shaak Ti who glanced at Mace, ready to condemn him as a Sith again if he acted out of the ordinary in any way.

"Are you ready to confess, Lux?" Kit stepped forward, towards the boy.

"No. Never!" Lux writhed in his chair, trying to free his wrists from their binds.

"Then you leave us no choice!" Mace yelled in excitement.

Lux whimpered in fear as the three Jedi ominously stretched out their arms. Open-palmed, they chanted simultaneously. "You WILL tell us about yourself and Ahsoka..."

The poor boy whimpered and tussled in his seat, trying to fight off the fog that was attempting to cloud his mind. "I...I will... NO!"

Ahsoka clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes blazing in terror.

"No don't!" Ahsoka felt brave enough to yell out.

But the three Jedi Masters ignored the Torgrutian padawan's cries.

"You WILL tell us about yourself and Ahsoka..."

"I... I... we once dressed up in ballet outfits to perform Swan Lake!"

"Fight it Lux!" Ahsoka encouraged, not wanting other things to be said, as she was already blushing.

"Arrrrrgh! Ahsoka is a secret fan of Taylor Swift!"

Anakin almost snorted in laughter. He gave his padawan a knowing look.

"Nooooooooo," Ahsoka slapped a hand across her eyes in embarrassment. "This is the worst day of my life."

"The worst day of your life so far!" Anakin tried soothingly.

"Not helping," the padawan dead panned.

"Tell us more..." Kit cooed charmingly, a toothy grin splitting across his face.

"I will tell you more..." the boy groaned obediently. "Ahsoka... dances to the song called '22'. We went to the revolution ball earlier this year."

"Just kill me..." Ahsoka reached for her saber to impale herself with.

"Oh no you don't!" Anakin yelped, snatching the lightsaber from her hands and clipping it to his belt.

"Send in the droids!" Shaak cried, pointing directly towards Anakin.

"Send in the what now?" Anakin looked both ways.

His question was answered as an assortment of droids emerged from the shadows. Anakin stared wide-eyed. Medical droids, cleaner droids and service droids, many of which Anakin had modified or fixed over his years as a Jedi now surrounded him as he back away, leaving Ahsoka in the spotlight, begging the three masters to stop utilising the Force on Lux.

The droids all started to malfunction at once, doing their jobs at breakneck speed as they surrounded the young Jedi.

Anakin's eyes widened as the droids, sparked, twitched and their luminosities flickered wildly. "Errr, help?"

Obi-Wan managed to run into the room, away from all the music and his psycho girlfriend.

His eyes were met with the sight of the three psycho Jedi Masters implicating the Force upon Lux Bonteri, who was tied up and helpless in his seat; Ahsoka was practically falling to her knees under the spotlight under the weight of the embarrassing secrets Lux was spilling forth. He tried to ignore it as he finally settled his gaze upon Anakin, who was yelping in fear as a dozen malfunctioning droids began diminishing their circle around him.

A cosmetic droid came closer and closer to Anakin, "NOT MY HAIR!"

The droids paused, processing the plea as they twisted their mechanical heads towards each other. They turned back to face the young Jedi. "Cut the hair!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Anakin fell to his knees.

The droids closed in...

Only to see a flash of blue light before falling to pieces.

Anakin had taken his lightsaber from his belt and swiped up at the oncoming droids. There was a manic gleam in his eyes. "No one...touches...the hair... I MEAN I JUST HAD IT FEATHERED!"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at the boy's obsession over his hair, pulling out a comb to fix his from his running away from earlier.

"Bring it on, droids!" Anakin screeched, slashing madly again as more droids approached. However, the more he slashed, the more droids emerged from the darkness, overwhelming him as they malfunctioned with sparks and whirls. Some of the medical machines held filled syringes of an assortment of liquids, ranging from blue, purple, green and even yellow. Anakin, as well as Obi-Wan, felt dread sink into the pit of their stomachs, neither really wanting to find out what the effects of them could be.

"Mace! What the kriff did you put in these syringes?" Anakin had to find out.

Mace smirked vindictively. "I'll let you find that out on your own..." And then the three masters retreated, practically vanishing into thin air.

Anakin backed away more, almost nearing a wall.

The droids enclosed him until he could no longer move.

Anakin ignited both his and Ahsoka's sabers again and twirled them around him.

But by then the droids had stuck, one managing to sink its yellow-filled syringe into his flesh. Instantaneously the young Jedi began to convulse, dropping both sabers which deactivated upon touching the ground, and collapsed to the ground shortly after, his entire body feeling like jelly.

"Helllllp!"

Obi-Wan looked on, confused as the Jedi began losing the ability to speak coherently.

"Anakin?" He ran over, concerned.

Anakin was still twitching on the ground. "Phhhh... FLLLAAAAAAA!"

The droids quickly zoned in and commenced the trimming.

"Arggghhhhhhh!" Anakin gave an anguished yelp, or what he could give at least.

Obi-Wan leaped into action, if not to save Anakin, then to save his hair.

The droids began snipping at the helpless Jedi' s hair.

Obi-Wan stood back with horror at the sight of the hair.

The hair floated to the ground, Obi-Wan's heart clenching with each clump. Anakin's heart would shatter.

Anakin started gaining feeling again and moved slowly.

He met Obi-Wan's horrified expression. Dread flooded within him instantly.

Shakily he asked, "Obi-Wan... what is it?"

"Your hair..." Obi-Wan looked away.

"Wht about it?" Anakin snapped questioningly.

Obi-Wan was at a loss for words, "It...It's gone..."

Anakin looked at him, smiling in disbelief. Obi-Wan felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as his former apprentice's happy expression fell.

Anakin began chuckling softly, the sound growing until it was loud and pretty scary.

Obi-Wan stared at his friend worriedly as his manic laughter increased. His hands roamed his bald head, encouraging his crazed laugh. "They cut off my hair." Then a surge of emotion burst from the young man. "THOSE BLASTED CLANKERS CUT OFF MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!"

Obi-Wan jumped back in surprise at the shout and started backing away anyways.

All present in the room stared at the crazed Jedi.

Anakin reached for his saber, his eyes growing to a yellowish tint.

Shaak Ti ran forward, "SITH!"

She ignited her lightsaber, waving the dangerous weapon around frantically. "SITH, SITH, SITH!"

Anakin glanced at her in horror before running around the room, "Someone make her stop!"

"A SITTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shaak hissed like a snake as she swung for Anakin's knees.

The Jedi Knight leaped above the swing, screaming with a high pitch shrill.

"Call her offf! Calll heeeerrrr offfff!" Anakin continued running around the room.

Obi-Wan swiftly ignited his azure lightsaber and joined the Togrutan Jedi Master and his best friend in the circle of their chase.

Mace smiled lightly, happy that it wasn't him this time.

He imagined himself running through the fields of Naboo, as happy as a clam.

He soon calmed down as much as he could seeing that he was still being chased.

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITH!"

"I'M NOT A KRIFFIN' SITH, TI!" Anakin bellowed, his aura seething with a kaleidoscope of fear and agitation.

"SSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHH!" She ran faster, lightsaber going in circles.

Anakin held onto his butt as the sizzling blade's sapphire tip briefly singed his pants. "OWWW!"

Obi-Wan tried as best as he could to calm her.

But the Togrutan Master wasn't listening. She was too fixated on Sith murdering.

"Shaak Ti! What can I do to prove I'm a Jedi!?" Anakin backed into a corner.

The Jedi Master stopped short, eyes narrowing warily as she kept her blade angled towards him.

Mace was looking on with wide eyes, biting on his fist as his body pulsed from the amount of tension in the room. He didn't know whether to begin being wary himself of actually enjoy the fear he was seeing in Skywalker, even if it was a little dark of a noble, esteemed Jedi such as himself.

"Just ask me any question or assign me any task, and I'll do it to prove myself," Anakin held out his saber to her.

She took it and hooked it to her belt before tapping her chin, pondering.

Anakin held his breath. It was a risky move handing her the only thing he could use to protect himself with. He only hoped that she accepted the offer of redemption.

Shaak opened her mouth and Anakin felt horror at her words.

"You want me to go out on a date with WHO!?" Anakin cried, horrified.

Shaak Ti smiled wickedly, "You heard me."

And so it was a few pain staking hours later that Anakin Skywalker was now stood at the top of the stairwell of the Jedi Temple, whatever hair he had left slicked back on his head and dressed in a black tuxedo and white shirt, black bow tie and a blood red rose fitted neatly inside of his dinner jacket pocket. He looked extremely unimpressed.

He nearly gagged once he saw the black, convulsing tendrils appear over the ridge of the stairs and a pale-faced, tattooed woman garbed in blood red robes glide like a ghost up the stairs and towards him.

"Mother Talzin," the Chosen One greeted the witch, trying to control the shaking in his tone of voice.

"Greetings, Skywalker... Are you ready?" She smiled curtly, noticing his discomfort.

_'No...'_ He thought menacingly. He would so have his revenge someday. Get even.

"I mean... yes, Talzin," he sighed, stepping forwards and offering her his arm.

Even more of a smile from the elder as she took his hand in hers.

Anakin rolled his eyes as they descended the steps. The press and Padme would be all over this.

The date went horrible, as expected, with Mother Talzin trying to kill him before he left.

Anakin shot up the steps and pounced inside the Jedi Temple, using the Force to slam the heavy doors behind him with a resounding bang.

A few of the Padawans, including Sam, were scrubbing at the walls, pouts on their faces.

Sam pouted as he scrubbed off the black and gold oily symbol of the pranksters.

Anakin walked over and patted his head lightly.

The small boy stopped washing off the symbol and turned to gaze up at the Jedi in surprise. He looked haggard, his suit torn in various places and eyes glistening with a haunted glaze. "Master Skywalker, are you all right?"

"Yeah... Master Yoda get you guys?" Anakin felt bad for having brought these children into it.

"Yeah... He caught us all in some massive net that he said he got out of nowhere."

"Any of you get away or no?"

Sam shook his head sadly, giving the Jedi Knight enough confirmation. "It's over."

Anakin reflected on what those words truly meant. Obi-Wan was humiliated. Ahsoka was broken. The Padawans were detained. And he... He'd have to move on like none of this ever happened. He walked past his little friend and went up to his shared quarters. He walked to the hidden panel in the wall, continuing to think on the words. Taking off his badge that signified him as a prankster, he laid it down sadly in the panel. It really was over.

Dawn broke out over the graffiti coloured temple, casting long shadows of the three bodies across its grand structure.

"So here we are," Obi-Wan grumbled, painting over the words 'Adi loves Kit.' that Siri had so merrily wrote over the entire Temple when she had ran off. "The worst punishment, other than expulsion or the agri-corps, a Jedi could receive and I'm here. Me! OF ALL THE CURRENT AND PAST JEDI IN THE GALAXY!"

"For Force's sake, just deal with it! You've been through worse!" Ahsoka groaned, painting over the painting of Mace Windu with a chicken body, running away from a crazed Shaak Ti, and another one where he looked unusually cartoonish, pressing his chick, Benjamin Windu, to his face with a huge rainbow shining behind them and crimson hearts replacing his pupils for eyes.

"Yeah!" Anakin piped up, scrubbing intensely at the prankster seal that clearly did not want to come off. "I mean, remember that one time when you- HEY! I JUST FEATHERED MY NEW HAIR!"

In truth Anakin was wearing a wig that perfectly matched his old hair style before it was ruined. He even went as far as to have it feathered. A dark brown mess hung over his right eye. "SEE!? You messed it up!" He furiously set to work readjusting the wig over his head to hide his messy tufts of hair and bald spots.

"We SWORE never to talk of that, Anakin!" Obi-Wan growled vehemently, adjusting the handles on his hover lift and elevating himself up to the next level where many of the younglings were working to remove the colourful mess across the walls.

Anakin shook his head. "Grumpy old man." Then a thought suddenly occurred to him. "Hey, Master! What happened to your other girlfriend!?"

That made Obi-Wan wince dangerously. Anakin made it sound like he had multiple girlfriends. He did NOT! But there was, of course, Siri. Then Satine. And Cerasi. And just about every other woman in the galaxy seemed to constantly stare and gape at him. He wondered why.

"Well?" the Jedi Knight inquired patiently.

"I... I would rather not talk about them, Anakin," Obi-Wan politely denied, scrubbing harder at the graphics.

"Awww, come on!" Anakin pouted, eyes sparkling like diamonds. "Please?"

"No, Anakin..."

The truth was Obi-Wan was under pain of death if he told anyone of what had happened to Siri. He could scarcely even think of what was happening to the poor woman now.

Where Siri is...

"YOU ARE NOT GETTING THAT WRETCHED THING ANYWHERE NEAR ME!" Siri was cowering around the other side of the med bay bed that she had miraculously escaped being tied down on with Bant along the other side, holding a gleaming syringe full of blue liquid.

"Siri..."

"YOU'RE OUR FRIEND!" the blonde shrieked. "YOU SHOULD BE ON OUR SIDE!"

"NEVER!" Siri shouted at the top of her lungs.

"NEVER WILL I TAKE THAT! AHHHH!"

The blonde promptly ducked as the syringe sailed towards her face like a dart and slammed into the wall behind her.

The dumbstruck Jedi Knight looked behind her to find the syringe wobbling like jelly, its needle buried halfway deep into the pristine white wall.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" she shrieked wildly, blue eyes blazing like liquid fire.

"YOU WILL BE LIKE US!" Bant ran forward to grab it back out of the wall.

So that's what was in the syringe! Something that would make all of the Jedi completely obedient to the council. Well, Siri was NEVER completely obedient and most of all she would NEVER be turned by a freaking NEEDLE!

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Why would you even do that!" Siri backed away more, reaching for the door controls.

"I will do what I must," Bant murmured.

"Force, you sound EXACTLY like Obi-Wan!"

"I sound like a Jedi! And you'll sound like one too, when I'm done with you..."

"No!"

Siri promptly began throwing every object she could find, creating hysteria.

Bant grabbed the syringe and lunged again.

Siri ran like hell.  
>And that was how Siri came to constantly running and hiding from Bant inside the Temple for the rest of her life.<p>

She truly knew some of the wackiest people in the galaxy.

Mace was parading around the council chambers with Benjamin Windu clucking behind him happily. The Jedi Master wore an afro wig on his head of all bright colours and was dancing to some groovy song that us lot here would say was from the sixties.

"Mace is at it again..." Ahsoka sighed as she and her master, as well as Master Kenobi walked in for their final sentence.

"He will never let me forget my defeat," Anakin grumbled as they approached the centre of the council chamber.

All three were covered in dust and pain from cleaning the outer walls of the Temple and had not had the time to clean themselves after being summoned by the council.

"Master Yoda, please do something about Windu?" Kit complained after 'Stayin Alive' came on for the fifth time.

"Stop this now you will, Master Windu!" Yoda demanded.

Mace sighed and took off the afro, tucking it under his council chair for later.

The diminutive green Jedi Master sighed, turning to face the three main perpetrators. "All here for your punishment, you are."

Anakin sighed, "Get on with it then..."

Yoda glared at him, brown eyes piercing. "Punish you when I am ready to 'get on with it!'"

"Whatever..."

Anakin was promptly smacked in the shin by Yoda's gimmer stick, bringing him down to one knee where he was eye level with the green Jedi Master.

"OWWW!" Anakin wanted to rub at his shin as it throbbed with pain.

"Teach you a lesson may that!"

"I know right where to put your lesson..." Anakin grumbled.

"There it will not!" Yoda slammed his gimmer stick against the ground, the bang echoing throughout the council chambers.

"Obi-Wan, perform the rest of 'Moulin Rouge' with Bant you will."

Obi-Wan looked horror-struck. "But Master Yoda-"

"PERFORM IT YOU WILL!" The diminutive master's voice was shrill.

Obi-Wan swallowed, nodding with a terrified and defeated look on his face.

"A beautiful movie it is."

Silence.

"Umm... Master Yoda?" Kit was brave enough to break the silence. "How would you know this?"

"Watched it I have. Almost made me change the rule of attachment it did."

"Maybe we should backwardness your double sing, Master," Anakin snickered obnoxiously. "We could have Force persuaded the engaged troll to alter it."

"Also," Yoda suddenly announced, drawing all attention back to him. "Have a karaoke weekend we shall where the Jedi sing. Obi-Wan will sing the Moulin Rouge soundtrack for his double. Master Windu, sing 'Staying Alive' you will."

"Ah -UH - WHAT!?"

"Deserve it you do for your misconduct behaviour in action against our fellow crazy Jedi," Yoda chuckled lightly.

It was awesome to be the grand master.

"So... about this rule of attachment... "Anakin nervously chuckled.

"Decide I will... once we finish watching Obi-Wan's performance of 'Moulin Rouge'."

Obi-Wan looked skyward. 'Ohhhhh, Agricorps, do you take any adult Jedi who are in desperate need of hiding?'

"I'm sure they would, but then who would I talk to about all my problems?" Anakin smiled.

"Anakin, don't pry into my thoughts, please. And, oh, I'm sure you have Padme and Ahsoka... maybe you could give Mother Talzin a call and ask her out on a second date to discuss your problems them. She may use some of her... sorcery to sort that out."

"NO! NEVER AGAIN!" Anakin shuddered in memory of the horrible date with Mother Talzin. "She tried killing me!"

"Everyone has tried to kill you once, Skyguy." Ahsoka commented absently, not realising the complete magnitude behind her words.

The knight turned to her, horror-struck. "WHAT!?"

Everyone was silent, eyes wide and glistening with fear.

"Errrr..." Ahsoka averted her gaze to the ground, shuffling, cheeks flaming red against her orange skin. "Well, I mean... there have been a lot of people out there during the war who have wanted you dead and tried to make it happen and all..."

"But everyone!?" Anakin squeaked, surprisingly high considering who he was. "So... even all of you?"

Silence.

And that was the moment Anakin's paranoia began. The moments when he began counting the Temple's match sticks in case anyone tried to murder him with their use.

The days he began bolting his doors and installing laser eye scanners, hand print scanners, foot scanners and even more.

…

…

…

And the days where he sat tinkering with his mechanics in order to make a mini robot Rancor security guard... and a Gundark to remind Obi-Wan of the time he fell into a nest full of them so that he'd stay away, although Anakin had a spare 'Moulin Rouge' one so that Obi-Wan was forced to relive all of his grief that everyone gave him over that bloody movie simply because he looked and sounded like the guy and was made to perform it with Bant and not Siri!

Ahsoka's sang country music by Taylor Swift whilst Mace's sang 'Staying Alive' so that he'd become distracted and dance.

And that concludes the story of how Anakin became a paranoid schizophrenic already more than what he originally was. Obi-Wan was driven into crazy, delusional sayings from all of his 'Moulin Rouge' performances that everyone began calling him a 'crazy old hermit', and Ahsoka decided to bring Lux with her as company in her hunt across the galaxy for Taylor Swift.

Yoda remained Grand Master on the Jedi council, along with the others, happy with the performance Obi-Wan gave that he decided that it would be done for as long as the Jedi Order stood.

Anyone who resembled Obi-Wan in the future would go through what he endured.

Shaak was still weary that Mace was secretly a Sith and even tried to get his chick, Benjamin to spy on him with the 'chick cam' on its forehead.

And Mace continued what had always made him feel great...

'Stayin' alive.'

**Thank you all so much for staying with both JKK and I through the long posts and all :) Hope that this was a fun story for you to read as much as it was for us to write :)**


End file.
